<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brat’s Love by saana_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667718">The Brat’s Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13'>saana_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arashi Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, Smut, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is in love with Sho. Yet he never expected that the road to earn his love will be like this…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi, Inoue Mao/Matsumoto Jun, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arashi Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>connected to my previous series You’re my Angel but not really a sequel rather the same story from a different POV (mainly Nino’s) so this cause there be the same scene’s/dialogues as in the previous story but this time the focus will be on Nino and Sho’s relationship…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Prologue: Nino’s crush</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ninomiya Kazunari was in love with Sakurai Sho.<br/>
It was a fact. Since… forever… Yet he never told it to anyone. Let alone to Sho himself!<br/>
He loved everything about him. That he was smart; that he dared to pierce his bellybutton what none other dared in the agency (and never-the-less it was damn hot!). He loved how good he was at his rap; that he had his self-confidence in whatever he was doing even if he failed with it in the end…<br/>
In short he was smart, talented and good-looking all at one, who would ask for more? In Nino’s eyes he was the ideal boyfriend.<br/>
And he didn’t think that he himself would be someone who couldn’t match with Sho if he would confess to him since he was good-looking too (except his hands ‘cause they were ugly…), he was talented too (in acting even more than Sho maybe, he thought…) and he sure wasn’t a baka like Aiba…<br/>
Yet he still didn’t confess to the rapper. Maybe it was girly of him and he sure will deny it if anyone would ask it, but deep down in his heart he wanted <em>Sho </em>to confess… Or he simply just didn’t want to be rejected… Not that he thought that <em>anyone ever</em> would reject him since he was <em>Ninomiya Kazunari</em>!<br/>
But in the same time he wasn’t blind. No matter how much he didn’t want to see it, he did see how Sho stared at Aiba all the time… Ever since their early years…</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now Ninomiya-kun, sit on Sakurai-kun’s lap and put your arms around his neck… Sakurai-kun, you hug Ninomiya-kun’s waist…” the photographer instructed them then turned toward the others to give instructions to them too.<br/>
Nino giggled shyly a bit and faintly blushed as he climbed into Sho’s lap just as he was told to do.<br/>
“Ne, Sho-kun, you know what?...” Nino started but the further words soon died on his lips when he noticed that Sho was staring at somewhere behind him.<br/>
The gamer didn’t even need to look over his shoulder to know he was looking at <em>him</em>. Again. He bit his lower lip hard to prevent himself from start crying or making a scene in the middle of the shooting. Yet he felt himself very close to any of these options. But then he managed to finish the shooting without any problem. After all he was a professional…<br/>
“Otsukare sama deshita! Arigatou gozaimashita!” Nino replied to the photographer and the staff politely yet he wasn’t in a hurry to climb off of Sho’s lap too.<br/>
“Ne, Sho-kun! I thought about we can…” Nino started but Sho pushed him off his lap quickly, almost roughly and jumped to his feet.<br/>
“Gomen, Nino-kun!” he said hurried without even looking at the smaller boy before he run after the other three members. As he caught up with Aiba he threw his arm over the younger boy’s shoulder. “Hey, Aiba-chan! You want to eat lunch with me? I treat you dessert…” he said with a smile which for thousands of fans would die anytime.<br/>
Nino couldn’t hear the cheerful boy’s answer but he didn’t care actually what did he say. The only thing what mattered to him that Sho pushed him away for Aiba. As always cause the rapper didn’t notice whom Aiba watched every time…<br/>
Nino felt as hot tears well up in his eyes as the throbbing pain in his heart intensified.</p><p> </p><p>Once, in their junior days, Aiba was Nino’s best friend. They were inseparable by anyone in the agency. Till now… Day by day Nino kept putting distance between them, he became colder and sharper toward his friend cause he simply couldn’t stand the fact that Aiba stole Sho’s love without even wanting it…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 1: Wishing for the distance…</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
“Come on, guys! Practice should start in minutes. We better get going or he’ll shout at us for <em>hours</em>…” Sho addressed this to his band mates as he grabbed his stuff to head dance practice.<br/>
“But MatsuJun is not here yet!” Aiba pointed.<br/>
“Yeah, well, I’d rather choose that diva being yelled at alone than all of us…” Nino said and poked Ohno’s cheek who was sleeping with his head in the gamer’s lap. “Wake up, Oh-chan! It’s time to go to practice…” he told rather softly to the older man.<br/>
Nino felt that Aiba was watching which made him more desperate. He caressed softly Ohno’s scalp in which return the older man who was still half in sleep purred lightly and a smile ghosted on his pouty lips. Nino stole a glance from Aiba and barely caught the bright blush what colored the taller man’s face before he turned to flee from the dressing room. The gamer felt somehow satisfied with this reaction.<br/>
‘<em>I hope you feel the same pain I do when you’re with Sho…</em>’ Nino thought before he made Ohno get up and they headed to the practice hall after Sho and Aiba. After all, he really did not want to be yelled at early in the morning. That’s not healthy…</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
But in the end it turned out they couldn’t start the practice. Not without Jun being there. Yet their dance instructor didn’t want to waste his time too so he just started teach the new dance routine to Ohno while the others should’ve watch it.<br/>
Nino pulled out his DS from his sweatpants’ pocket – congratulating to himself for bringing it – and started to play with that to distract himself from the fact that Sho was sitting right next to him. Yet it turned out the other way round. From time to time Nino stole a glance from Sho but in the end he always ended up staring at him, at how adorable he frowned in concentration.<br/>
“Nino, are you okay?” Sho asked silently the gamer.<br/>
Nino shuddered; he was too absorbed in his own world that he didn’t notice Sho caught him on staring, or not really staring…<br/>
“You feel okay?... You spaced out and your face is flushed…” the rapper said putting his hand gently on Nino’s forehead checking if he has fever or not?<br/>
Nino hesitated for a moment. If he says yes would Sho take care of him?... But just as he opened his mouth to answer to him, the rehearsal room’s door burst open and Jun stormed in.<br/>
“Sumimasen for being late!” he said bowing, gaining everybody’s attention in the room, including Sho.<br/>
Nino tsk-ed lightly and leant back to the wall. If Jun would have been late for a few more minutes… He sighed barely audible and took his DS in hand again. Just to notice he died god knows when. He sighed again.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
“…let’s take a short break then practice starts!” Nino caught the last words of their dance instructor before he left the room, then the gamer looked at Ohno who was coming towards them.<br/>
“You were great, Captain!” Aiba beamed at the oldest member.<br/>
Nino quickly grabbed Ohno’s hand and pulled him down next to him. Taking his towel he started to wipe off the sweat from his face while smiled sweetly at him. And Ohno let him to do it.<br/>
Sometimes Nino felt guilty to take advantage on Ohno and his calm personality. They were close friends, best friends actually since Nino started breaking of his friendship with Aiba. So Nino knew Ohno inside out, he knew all the things he could and the few things he couldn’t do with him and he didn’t hold back to take advantage of this knowledge to hurt Aiba…<br/>
“Aiba-chan! Since you have nothing to do, get some water to Oh-chan, will you?” Nino said without looking at the tallest member. His tone was harsh just to worsen things further and it worked cause the said boy jumped up immediately and run away from them.<br/>
Nino kept drying up Ohno acting all lovely-dovey during the process. From the corner of his eye he looked at Sho who was again reading his notes. To tell the truth, hurting Aiba wasn’t the only reason why Nino clanged to Ohno. He hoped it will make Sho jealous yet he managed nothing on this field though he was doing this for years already…<br/>
“Aiba! Where’s that water? Is it that hard to bring here a single bottle?” Nino shouted to Aiba who talked to Jun in the corner.<br/>
“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Aiba chirped with his usual wide smile when he was finally back.<br/>
The gamer grabbed the bottle from Aiba’s hand though he was handing it to their leader.<br/>
“You’re slower than a pregnant turtle!” Nino complained as he opened the water bottle to Ohno. “Here, drink this, Oh-chan…” he said with an adorable smile.<br/>
“Thanks, Nino… Thanks, Aiba-chan…” Ohno said to them smiling before sipped the water.<br/>
Nino risked a glance at Sho again. The newscaster wasn’t buried into his papers anymore, yet he neither was looking at Nino. Again he was drooling over Aiba… The gamer suppressed a sigh and get up. Suddenly he felt an irresistible need to get away from there. To get away from <em>them</em>…<br/>
“I just go to the bathroom…” he said at the questioning looks and left the room with that…</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t until hours later till Nino decided to head back to the practice room.<br/>
At first he just wanted to get out of there, hoping the change of air might sooth his aching heart too but when it seemed no working he simply decided to skip practice in that way he won’t have to stay with them… So he climbed up to the rooftop and lay down with his hands under his head and just stared up at the sky…</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
The dance instructor came back to the rehearsal hall and to his greatest annoyance there were again only four members of Arashi. Just this time it was Nino who went missing.<br/>
“Where’s Ninomiya-kun?” he asked and annoyance was clear in his tone.<br/>
The others looked around too noticing just now that the shortest member didn’t return yet. They looked back at the instructor helplessly.<br/>
“Ano… Nino said he goes to the bathroom… but he looked sick earlier so… I go check on him…” Sho said remembering Nino’s strange behavior and it started to worry him.<br/>
He headed to the door right away but the instructor stopped him.<br/>
“No! You stay, Sakurai-kun! One person skipping my practice is more than enough. And if Ninomiya-kun is really sick he can’t participate in practice anyway so there’s nothing to do” the man said. “Now let’s start is already!”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
When Nino finally decided to go back he bumped into exactly their manager on his way.<br/>
“Oh, Nino-kun! I was just looking for you!” the woman said smiling happily. “Wait, shouldn’t you be on dance practice right now?” she asked suspiciously.<br/>
“Yeah, but I felt sick so they sent me out to rest. But I’m okay now, so I thought about going back” Nino lied fluently.<br/>
“Oh, okay… Anyway, here’s this role to you in a mini-dorama… The shooting starts two days later from today, it’ll be in Osaka and takes two weeks” she informed him.<br/>
“Great! This is just what I need right now…” Nino muttered under his breath and he really thought so.<br/>
“What did you say?” his manager asked back.<br/>
“I said where my script is?” Nino articulated the words.<br/>
“You’re right, here it is!” the woman said handing the script to the small man.<br/>
“If you need nothing more from me… I have a practice to be there…” the gamer said and with the script in his hand he started to walk toward the practice hall again.<br/>
“Just one more thing! We’ll pick you up at 5 a.m. on the first day of shooting! Be ready!” she called after him.<br/>
“Okay, whatever” he said uninterested looking over his shoulder at the manager before stepped into the said room…</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
“I appreciate that you finally decided to appear on my practice…” the dance instructor said mockingly when Nino entered the room. “Too bad we already finished…”<br/>
“Sumimasen but on my way back our manager caught me and she just finished talking now” Nino said even holding up the script in his hand to prove his half-lie.<br/>
“Okay then I look over it to you this time but yiou still hace to learn the new choreography…” the instructor said firmly. “Sakurai-kun! Since you were so worried about Ninomiya-kun, stay back with him now and teach him…”<br/>
Nino felt his heartbeat quicken at this. Was Sho really worried about him?... The rapper just nodded obediently to the instructor who soon left, just as Jun, Aiba and Ohno.<br/>
“Okay, let’s start it quickly. I have only one and a half hour to spare with it before my NewsZero meeting starts so…” Sho said as he walked up to the mirrored wall.<br/>
“Don’t worry… I don’t want to spend with this the rest of my day too, you know…” Nino said and did his best to seem nonchalant yet he had a feeling that somehow his acting skills always disappear in thin air whenever he was alone with Sho…<br/>
“Okay, then the first step: you put your feet here like this…” Sho started teaching when the smaller man stood next to him…</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 2: Osaka</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>“Okay, guys, try not to kill each other or anything else which can lead to disbanding Arashi while I’m away. I <em>like </em>do this, you know? And though I would be damn popular as a solo artist too, I’d love to continue like this for a while…” Nino said in the dressing room the evening before he had to go to Osaka.<br/>“Oh, Nino-chan, you don’t have to be shy, we’ll miss you too!” Aiba said teasing and grinned on the gamer.<br/>“Sure thing that I <em>won’t</em> miss your bakaness!” Nino shot back to the taller man while continued packing his stuff. “Just don’t make any trouble!”<br/>“You talk like you’d be the peace-keeper in the band. Yet we all know that’s Riidaa…” Jun said pointing at the oldest member who was sitting on the couch and spaced out sleepily.<br/>“That’s right but how do you plan to handle Oh-chan if I’m not here?” Nino asked back.<br/>“Eeh?” Ohno blinked confused and looked at Nino at the mention of his own name. “What did I do?” he asked.<br/>Nino smiled at him indulging.<br/>“You did nothing, Oh-chan, don’t worry” he said before bent down to kiss his forehead chastely. “Remember, if you go out drinking, don’t call me to pick you up cause I won’t be able to come getting you from Osaka. Call someone else. But it would be better if you don’t go out alone while I’m away…” Nino lectured lightly the artist.<br/>“What a good wifey you are, Nino!” Sho laughed as he came back from the shower and heard the gamer’s last words.<br/>Nino looked up at him but immediately regretted doing so. The newscaster wore only a towel around his waist and droplets of water fell from his wet hair, sliding down his well-built torso… Nino needed all his will power to tear his eyes from the arousing sight.<br/>“Shut up, Sakurai!” he muttered but the blush on his cheeks had nothing to do with anger.<br/>“As you wish…” Sho grinned at the smaller man. “<em>Kazu…ko…</em>” he added teasingly.<br/>Nino blushed more.<br/>It should be him, right? Normally, it was Nino who teased the others, now wasn’t he? But again it wasn’t the <em>teasing </em>what bothered him in the first place. More likely that it somehow hurt more coming from Sho. Even that he knew the rapper was just joking…<br/>The gamer said nothing just turned grabbing his bag before run out from the dressing room.<br/>Somehow Sho felt a slight guilt panging in his heart at this sight…</p><p><br/><br/>Normally Nino would never accept this type of role.<br/>He hated this type of doramas and so far he always turned down every time they offered it to him. Four episodes, all different stories yet all about people confessing their undying love to each other… Only heart-broken high school girls and divorced mom’s watch this kind of shit, Nino thought. The only reason why he accepted it this time, that it gave him the chance to get away from Tokyo. Get away from Aiba and Sho… Mostly Sho…<br/>Nino collapsed onto his hotel room’s bed then slowly turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling.<br/>Holding onto a crush this long wasn’t healthy. Nino knew it very well. Yet no matter how much time he tried to give up on Sho he just couldn’t. He tried dating with others, both men and women hoping that will help him forget Sho but that didn’t work as well. He kept comparing them to the rapper and in the end they all left him saying there’s none on earth who could live up to his expectations… And Nino couldn’t even blame them for doing so…<br/>His mobile beeped softly on the nightstand, indicating the incoming message. Nino groaned then reached to grab the phone, being sure it will be his manager bugging him with unnecessary things like he should eat dinner… But his eyes widened in shock when he saw the sender…<br/><br/><em>‘</em><em>I should’ve not teasing you about being Ohno’s wifey. And I’m sorry calling you Kazuko too. Gambatte with your dorama! Sho’</em><br/><br/>At first Nino had no idea what to do and just stared at the short message then felt as a creepy grin appearing on his lips. He started typing an answer with slightly shaking hands.<br/><br/><em>‘</em><em>Took you long enough! And you better be sorry! Next time you do it, I rip off your balls and you can kiss goodbye to all your smart kids!’</em><br/><br/>He put some mock-angry emoticons at the end before sent it. It took just a few minutes before Sho’s answer arrived:<br/><br/><em>‘Got it, I won’t. Anyway how’s Osaka? The shooting?’</em><br/><br/><em>‘</em><em>Osaka is just Osaka. The shooting is shit. I hate this kind of stuff. But the co-actress is kinda cute…’</em><br/><br/><em>‘</em><em>Haha! Then have fun with her! ;) I’m still counting on you to do your best even if you don’t like the story… I know you can do it!’</em><br/><br/>It was always like this. Every time Nino decided he should give up on Sho finally, the rapper said something like this and it became from <em>hard</em> to <em>impossible </em>to Nino to stop loving Sho…<br/>They kept on exchanging messages for a while.<br/>Nino put back the pone on the nightstand after wishing good night to Sho and he slipped under the sheets too and tried sleeping. After all he’ll have another whole day of shooting tomorrow too…</p><p><br/><br/>Nino ran with all his might but stopped abruptly when he saw the other one standing at the edge of the rooftop.<br/>“Yamete! Onegai, don’t do this!” he shouted holding out his hand toward the other with tears brimming his eyes.<br/>The figure turned toward him slowly.<br/>“Nande?...”<br/>“Nandette…” Nino muttered his teary eyes glinting disbelieving. “How can you ask ‘why’? Don’t you know? I love you! I can’t live without you by my side! So please, <em>please</em>, come back to me!” Nino said desperately.<br/>The other hesitated for a while before slowly took a step toward Nino and took his offered hand. The man immediately tugged on the other’s hand into his arms, holding the figure in a tight hug…</p><p><br/><br/>“Hai, okay!” the director shouted. “Check!”<br/>Nino let go his young, up-coming co-actress and smiled at her.<br/>“Ninomiya-san, you were fantastic!” she said enthusiastically. “Even if the script would write that I have to jump, I wouldn’t be able to do it. You even cried! How do you do it? I’ve never managed to do that, always have to use fake-tears…” she pouted cutely.<br/>A staff member stepped to them offering warm coats to protect themselves from the sharp wind of the rooftop. They took it bowing their heads.<br/>“Thanks, Yuki-chan!” Nino said laughing though he didn’t plan sharing his secret: that he always imagining one particular person in the place of his co-actress every time he has to shoot these cheesy, love-sick scenes… “But you were great too” he complimented her before took her hand. “Come on, take a look at it! You made me curious about how good I was!” he said winking at her.<br/>The actress nodded blushing at Nino was holding her hand and let the man lead them to the monitor to watch back their scene.<br/>“It was great! Sasuga Nino-kun!” the director said patting his shoulder acknowledging.<br/>“Arigatou gozaimasu!” Nino bowed to him smiling politely.<br/>“Okay, we’re finished for today! Minna, otsukare sama deshita!” the director announced.<br/>“Otsukare sama deshita!” everyone else replied.<br/>“Hey, Yuki-chan, you want to hang out or something?” Nino asked his co-worker.<br/>“Ano…” her eyes lit up hopefully but her words were unsure. “You know…”<br/>Before she could say anything else her manager appeared next to her.<br/>“I’m sorry, Ninomiya-san, but she can’t dawdle away her time like <em>others</em>…” she said and it was obvious that she meant Nino as those <em>others</em>.<br/>“That’s a shame. I hoped we could practice our scene for tomorrow’s shooting” Nino said flashing his most innocent, most charming smile at the older woman.<br/>Actress and manager had different reaction at this. While Yuki looked disappointed, the manager looked as she was measuring the offer.<br/>“No!” she decided against it in the end. After all Nino has fame as a shameless playboy so she won’t risk it. “Yuki-chan needs rest. Oyasumi!” she said finally then dragged Yuki away.<br/>The actress turned her head back at Nino and the Arashi member smiled and waved after her though in his head he was cursing all the old, strict bitches…</p><p><br/><br/>Nino dragged himself back to his hotel room and headed for the bathroom immediately. Somehow he felt a bit depressed and it was because of Yuki’s manager. Though it sure wasn’t what everybody would think. There was no way that he would try anything to do with her. She was that cute, innocent, younger sister type and Nino shivered with cold at the thought of sleeping with her. Yet he hoped if they would hang out he could forget about Sho for a while…<br/>After a long shower he put on some boxers and T-shirt and after a short thinking he dug through his bag to pull out a DVD in the end. With the disc in his hand he still hesitated a bit. He always hated it when he became this embittered. Then he just sighed and put the DVD into his laptop and connected his earphones to the computer before putting on them. He already knew by heart where that part starts so it took no time to find it…<br/>“<em>Nino-kun will be a very good husband… He always do the cooking… Let’s get married…</em>”</p><p><br/><br/>It was way too girly, and kinda humiliating too, and even he wanted to laugh at himself for this but it changed nothing. He still kept re-watching this short scene of their Mago Mago Boat Club series believing that he’ll never be closer to be in a relationship with Sho than this. This was why Nino loved their TV shows and concerts cause there even Sho did or said these kind of things for the sake of fanservice. And though Nino knew they were all fake touches and promises he wanted to believe that Sho really meant them…<br/>Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder.<br/>Nino immediately closed the laptop yanking off the earphones in the same time all in one second before stood up turning toward the intruder. Just to found out it was his manager. He sighed inwardly.<br/>“What?” he asked not even trying to be polite.<br/>“I just came to tell you that the director changed tomorrow’s shooting schedule and you’ll start three hours earlier” the woman said.<br/>“Great. Next time call me or something instead of sneaking up on me like that” Nino said impatiently and a bit in fear that she might saw what he was watching.<br/>“I called you several times but you didn’t pick up, neither had you answered to my knocking. I had to let myself in to check if you’re alright” the woman said defensively.<br/>“Then leave a message. What if I was sleeping or just coming out from the bathroom when you decide to <em>let yourself in</em>?” Nino said annoyed. “Now leave, would you? Since I have to get up at an ungodly hour tomorrow because of these changes I want to sleep now…”<br/>“Understood. Sorry for the disturbance. Oyasumi nasai!” the manager said simply bowing her head.<br/>She knew very well that Nino is beyond control when he was bitchy like this…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 3: First step?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/>Nino stumbled into his apartment late night when the minibus dropped him off after arriving back from Osaka. If there was something he hated about his job that was coming back to an empty home after a long trip. Sure, usually he was okay with living alone. On those rare day offs he had his precious games kept good company to him. But they couldn’t greet him in any way when he came back home.<br/>Sometimes he thought about getting a pet to change this. At least a goldfish. Maybe it won’t greet him with words or acts as well but at least his apartment wouldn’t be completely lifeless when he comes back…<br/>He won’t have to go to work tomorrow yet, maybe he’ll go buy that goldfish… Ohno would be happy if he knows it…<br/>It was Nino’s last thought before he drifted into sleep…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Hey, guys, let’s go out drinking tonight! Since Nino finally came back from Osaka and Arashi is complete again!...” Sho proposed after they finally finished with shooting.<br/>Nino’s head shot up immediately hearing Sho’s suggestion. A tiny sparkle of hope glinted in his hazel eyes at the thought that Sho might missed him and now wants to celebrate his return. He couldn’t stop his imagination to run wild but again, he didn’t really want to…<br/>“Why, Sho-kun, did you miss me that bad?” he skipped to the rapper invading his personal space.<br/>Sho leant back a bit to be able to look at the brat’s smirking face better and smiled back though a faint surprise shined in his round eyes.<br/>“Of course I missed you! We’re not <em>Arashi </em>without you!” he said and hugged the smaller boy for a minute.<br/>It wasn’t really the answer what Nino wanted to hear but he learnt to appreciate the little things he could get from Sho.<br/>“Good” Nino said and snaked his arms around Sho’s waist in return but refused to let go though Sho already dropped his arms from his shoulder. “Then I let you treat me tonight!” he added and looked up at him with an adorable face.<br/>“Okay” Sho gave in laughing and for some strange reason he didn’t try to push Nino away from him while he looked at the other three members. “You’re coming too, right?” he addressed the question to all of them but his eyes were fixed on Aiba.<br/>“Ehm… I don’t feel really well and Jun said he’ll take me home…” Aiba said. “But I can ask someone else if you want to go with them, Jun!” he added quickly.<br/>“Don’t be silly! I already said I’ll drop you off… By the way, I promised Mao-chan to be at home early today, so I’m sorry, Sho-kun!” Jun excused himself too. “Can we go, Aiba-chan?” Jun asked and took the older man’s hand when he nodded.<br/>Sho looked at the pair suspiciously. He didn’t like the fact that these two spending this much time together lately. He wanted to pull Aiba back with whatever lame excuse just to separate him from Jun.<br/>Nino might sense it somehow and lightly he tightened his hug around Sho’s waist clenching his fingers into his shirt. It was nothing prominent, it just simply made impossible to Sho to get between Aiba and Jun so the pair left the dressing room undisturbed.<br/>“Ne, Satoshi, you’re coming, right?” Nino asked the oldest member who said nothing so far.<br/>“Gomen, I planned going out fishing tonight. The boat is already waiting for me. Sorry!” he clasped his hands in front of his face and shut his eyes tightly for a second. Then he grabbed his bag and headed to the door.<br/>“Then… it will be just the two of us, I guess…” Nino said beamingly but his heart hammered in his chest furiously fearing Sho might want to cancel the whole thing now that the others turned down his idea. Yet in the same time he felt excited by the chance to spend the whole night alone with Sho…<br/>“Yeah, it seems like that… Well, it’s their loss, right?” Sho asked and smiled back at the gamer who was still clinging onto him. “Let’s go!” he said and they left the green room too…</p>
<p><br/><br/>In the end they decided to go to Nino’s place instead of some bar so it won’t be a trouble if they drink more than what they should. On their way there they stopped at a super market to buy beer and other alcoholic beverages and – as Nino let him – Sho paid for everything.<br/>“Tadaima!” Nino said as they stepped into his apartment.<br/>Sho looked at him confused.<br/>“Is there someone here? I thought you live alone…” the rapper said.<br/>“I do live alone or not really… Since the Chibi is here now too…” Nino answered as he kicked of his shoes.<br/>“<em>The Chibi</em>?” Sho asked more confused and followed Nino into the living room.<br/>The rapper put down the shopping bags on the couch then stepped next to Nino who was bending over a… fish tank? Sho though there’s something wrong with his eyesight but no. There, next to the window, in the corner of Nino’s living room – the utmost place from his beloved gameconsols – there was a fish tank with a single goldfish in it.<br/>The gamer baby talked to the pet while he threw some fish-food into the tank. Sho needed to blink a few times to grasp the scene in front of his eyes.<br/>“Nino, since when do you have a <em>fish</em>?” Sho asked finally.<br/>“Don’t call him a <em>fish</em>. He’s name is Chibi and to answer your question: I bought him after I came back from Osaka” Nino answered looking at the rapper next to him.<br/>“You named your fish ‘<em>Chibi</em>’?” Sho still seemed disbelieving.<br/>“You have a problem with it?” Nino raised an eyebrow, his tone was threatening and Sho immediately shook his head. “At first I wanted to call him ‘Satoshi’ but he’s nothing like Oh-chan but he’s tiny and cute so I just call him Chibi” Nino shrugged.<br/>“You wanted to name your fish after <em>Ohno</em>?” Sho burst out laughing.<br/>Nino looked at him offended.<br/>“Are you finished insulting my pet?” he asked pouting and crossed his arms over his chest.<br/>“Sorry but it’s…” Sho noticed Nino’s glare just in time to not finish his sentence. “Sorry…” he said.<br/>“Tsk… And I thought you…” Nino mumbled a bit disappointed and turned away.<br/>He stepped to the couch where the rapper left the shopping bags.<br/>“You thought I what?” Sho asked curiously and stepped behind the gamer.<br/>Nino turned around and literally bumped into Sho’s chest not expecting the newscaster to be <em>this </em>close to him. He looked up and blushed shyly.<br/>“Drink!” he said taking a can from the bag in his hand and gave it to Sho before fled into the kitchen to get some snacks next to their drinks.<br/>“You thought <em>I what</em>?” Sho asked again following the smaller man not seeming to want to give up.<br/>“Mou! Stop it, you’re annoying! Just drink!” Nino whined blushing deeply again.<br/>He took the beer can from Sho’s hand, opened it and pushed to his plump lips.<br/>“Drink or leave!” he ordered.<br/>Sho drank…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Later that night empty beer cans were everywhere in Nino’s living room’s floor and a half-empty whiskey bottle on the low table in front of them. Nino mentally decided that he was tipsy at least if not drunk already. He turned his head to look at Sho. Both of them were lying on the floor barely leaning onto the couch behind them. The rapper observed his glass of whiskey with fogged eyes.<br/>“Ne, Sho-chan! I tell you a secret!” Nino blurted out suddenly.<br/>There was silence between them after they finished chatting about Nino’s shooting and other stuff. So Nino’s sudden outburst caught Sho totally unguarded. Just as that the gamer called him ‘<em>Sho-chan</em>’… The newscaster looked at the smaller boy questioningly.<br/>“Na…ni?” he asked.<br/>“You know… I miss <em>Yamada Taro Monogatari</em>… You spent a lot of time with me at that time… I miss that...” he whispered leaning closer to the rapper.<br/>Sho blinked at him as he tried to understand his words.<br/>“Of course we spent time together! We had shootings everyday for hours!” he said.<br/>“Yeah, but still… You were just with me during those days… Not with Jun, Oh-chan or… Aiba…” he whispered barely audible before drank the rest of his beer. “But you not anymore…”<br/>“What… are you talking about?” Sho asked confused.<br/>He was too drunk to grasp the deeper meaning of Nino’s words.<br/>Suddenly Nino crawled into his lap taking the glass from his hand. He put his hands on the rappers cheek. Sho automatically hold onto his wrists.<br/>“Don’t you like me, Sho-chan?” he asked and though his eyes were glassy his tone was serious.<br/>“Of course I like you! It’s just…” Sho started but went silent as if he forgot what he wanted to say.<br/>“It’s just that you like Aiba more…” Nino finished it to him and didn’t even try to hide the hurt from his voice. “But you know, Aiba loves Oh-chan!” Nino said suddenly. “He’ll never love you back! So why don’t you just forget him? There are others… I am here too…” Nino’s voice chocked slightly.<br/>Sho stared at him with wide eyes but said or did nothing. Not even when Nino fused their lips together.<br/>Their first kiss tasted like beer and whiskey what they just drank. And it tasted salty because of Nino’s tears…<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 4: The morning after</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Nino woke up with throbbing headache and sore back.<br/>It took a few minutes to him to recognize his own living room. He lay unmoving for a few minutes before slightly turned his head to examine his surroundings a bit more. He and Sho were lying in a rather compromising position, though both of them were dressed up completely. Their legs were entangled, Nino was snuggled up to Sho’s chest tightly and the newscaster’s hand rested on his lower back half under the hem of his pants. Despite his headache Nino sighed happily. Turning his head upwards he touched Sho’s cheeks and traced his lips softly with his fingers. But at the soft touches Sho stirred lightly in his sleep which alerted Nino and he freed himself from Sho’s arms immediately.<br/>He remembered that Sho was kissing back last night but they were both drunk and Nino was afraid if Sho wakes up in the position they slept that might worsen his already small chances… So he decided on telling nothing and acting normally till Sho brings up the topic himself. He can’t loose anything with this, right?<br/>If he <em>doesn’t remember</em> than nothing will change.<br/>Even if he <em>remembers and freaks out</em> he can’t be much colder to Nino than he was during these years so that will change pretty much nothing again.<br/>And if he <em>remembers and approves</em> than everything might change into something better…<br/>Yeah, Nino thought he can loose nothing like this.<br/>He nodded to himself then headed to the bathroom to wash up before start preparing something for breakfast…</p>
<p><br/><br/>An hour later Sho stumbled out to the kitchen. He watched for a few minutes how Nino cooked tamagoyaki and blinked sleepily at the sight.<br/>“You should go, take a shower other way you won’t eat breakfast with me. You stink!” Nino said frowning to Sho when he put down the frying pan. “By the way, there’re painkillers on the counter” he added pointing at the pills.<br/>Then he turned to the rice-cooker what just rant signaling it’s finished the cooking. When he turned back, Sho was still standing at the exact same spot blinking at him as if he sees Nino the first time in his life. Nino sighed.<br/>“Oh, come on! I know you had a hangover but it can’t be that bad. Mine wasn’t that either” the smaller man stepped to Sho taking the painkillers; he pushed them into the rapper’s slightly opened mouth.<br/>Sho coughed a bit but swallowed the medicine never-the-less.<br/>“Good boy” Nino praised him lovingly. “Now go, take that shower quickly. You really stink…” he repeated his previous words.<br/>“Okay but… Nino did we…” Sho wanted to ask something hesitantly but Nino waved his hand to shut him up.<br/>“I said <em>go, take that shower</em>! We can talk during breakfast” he added smiling softly.<br/>Sho finally nodded and followed the gamer’s orders obediently. Nino watched him disappearing toward the bathroom. He was sure Sho needs some time after waking up to recollect yesterday’s happenings and think through a bit to what to do now. What surprised him was that he felt strangely calm. He didn’t confess yet he still gave out his feelings in a way and like this, everything was in Sho’s hand now. Even if he didn’t know it…<br/>Nino sighed softly and returned finishing cooking breakfast and setting the table while Sho was showering…</p>
<p><br/><br/>It turned out Sho would need more time to sort things out. Much more time…<br/>They sat down eating in awkward silence. Or at least it was awkward to Sho. Nino on the other hand seemed totally calm and okay.<br/>The gamer already learnt to live with whatever weird feelings Sho awakened in him so now he could watch the older man with well hidden amusement.<br/>“What is it?” he asked after at least ten minutes of silent torturing of Sho’s.<br/>“Did we… have sex…?” Sho stuttered barely audible and blushed furiously.<br/>Nino couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. It was ridiculous. Really. After last night Nino told Sho his crush was in love with someone else… Shouldn’t Sho have to be heartbroken or something similar? Then why is <em>this </em>question is the most important to him now?<br/>“Do you feel like we had sex?” Nino asked back a bit teasing after he managed to calm down.<br/>Sho shook his head ashamed.<br/>“That’s correct cause we didn’t have” Nino confirmed calmly but felt slightly hurt when he saw the obvious relief on the rapper’s face. It somehow gave Nino the feeling that Sho really didn’t want <em>anything </em>from him…</p>
<p><br/><br/>For a while they continued eating silently before Sho gathered up enough courage to talk again.<br/>“What you said… about Aiba-chan… is that true?” he asked on a weak voice.<br/>Suddenly Nino felt pity for him. He didn’t think about it earlier but now he realized that Sho <em>was </em>heartbroken and that <em>he </em>was the one who did on Aiba’s behalf… Nino tsked mentally, that baka should thank this to him later, that he spared him to have to reject Sho personally, the gamer thought.<br/>Nino repressed a sigh. Maybe… Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea how he first thought it will be…<br/>He slowly put down his chopsticks and looked at Sho seriously.<br/>“I don’t know what you think about me. Maybe I like playing pranks but I would never play with your feelings!” he said and his eyes shined offended. Sho looked back at him like a kicked puppy which made Nino sigh. “I’m sorry, Sho, but it’s true. He loves Satoshi since our junior days” Nino didn’t want to hurt Sho more but he still thought that it’s better if they settle this thing right here and now.<br/>“Is that so?...” Sho mumbled. “Was I the only one who didn’t notice it? I feel so stupid…” he said lowering his head.<br/>“I think, Oh-chan doesn’t know it too, if it helps…” Nino offered.<br/>Sho laughed bitterly.<br/>“Not really, but I appreciate the shot” he said smiling softly and sadly at the gamer.<br/>After this the rapper continued eating without saying anything else and Nino watched him thoughtfully. He knew that he decided to give the whole decision to Sho but seeing him in his current state made his heart ache more than ever before and felt he <em>must </em>find a way to help him. Not just for his own sake but mostly for Sho’s…<br/>The gamer opened his mouth to say something but in the end he closed it without telling anything and they finished the breakfast in silence…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“I should get going… I have something to do before afternoon’s dance practice” the rapper announced once they were finished eating.<br/>“Okay” Nino nodded and escorted Sho to the front door. “Hey, Sho!” the gamer called him back when the older man was ready to leave.<br/>Sho turned back with questioning eyes. Nino smiled at him before reached out his hand fisting it onto Sho’s shirt’s collar pulling him close to him by it and smashed their lips together boldly. The newscaster’s eyes widened at this in surprise. He opened his lips to protest but it just gave Nino the chance to slide his sinful tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. Sho couldn’t help but moan at the feeling and kiss back…<br/>“I told you already… I’m here for you, Sho-kun… Anytime…” Nino whispered sensually when he finally broke the kiss.<br/>“I… will think about it…” Sho mumbled still a bit shocked but he didn’t even try to deny the fact that he <em>enjoyed </em>kissing with Nino…<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 5: Changes?</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>After that day, Nino felt as he got the permission to cling onto Sho wherever, whenever he wants to. So he did so. As soon as the camera wasn’t rolling and the staff members finished readjusting their hair, make-up and/or clothes, Nino was right beside Sho cuddling with him, holding his hand or hugging him.<br/>And Sho let him.<br/>The rapper said nothing so far to Nino’s ‘offer’ but he didn’t turn hi down yet too. This was all too much to him at once. Only the thought that he was blind enough not noticing that Aiba was in love with Riidaa was too much to him to bear with. And they said he was the smart one in the band, Sho thought bitterly. He wasn’t sure if he should or not accepting what Nino was offering to him but he knew he has to give up Aiba. Yet it was easier to think than do. He still caught himself a bunch of times staring at the cheerful boy. He sighed sadly every time, realizing it’s not that easy to give up a decade’s crush…</p>
<p><br/><br/>They were waiting for starting the photo shoot to Myojo but one of the staff members ruined the set so they had to re-do everything, making Arashi waiting an hour or so before they can start.<br/>Ohno used the sudden freetime – how surprising! – for napping on one of the couches. Jun and Aiba was occupying the other couch both of them reading some magazines, changing them from time to time to check out what the other was reading. Sho sat in an armchair reading his newspaper. Nino tried to fit into the remaining space next to him but even he wasn’t skinny enough to this so ended up sitting half on the armrest, half on Sho’s lap and – as always – played his DS.<br/>Jun looked up from his magazine and observed Nino with thoughtful eyes. The gamer felt this and pausing his game, he looked up at him. It wasn’t the first time he caught the youngest member on staring. Like the other day when he tested his newest magic tricks on Sho… Funny, that Jun only watched him when he was with Sho… But what surprised Nino was that Jun didn’t try to hide that he was watching him yet he didn’t ask as well, though it was obvious that something was bugging the HanaDan star. Nino guessed that it’s his suddenly changed relationship with Sho. What else would it be?... And Nino decided to push things as far as he can just to see how much Jun can stand before brings him to account about it…<br/>So he slid lower from his seat throwing his legs over the other armrest till he was practically sitting in the rapper’s lap. He put his head on the older man’s shoulder and raised his DS as if he was continuing his game. But the truth was he watched Jun’s reaction.<br/>The youngest Arashi member raised an eyebrow a bit at this scene but it was nothing. In the next minute his eyes went wide when Sho automatically – but mostly unintentionally – put his hand on the gamer’s knee…<br/>Nino smirked…</p>
<p><br/><br/>The weeks slowly turned into a month yet Sho still didn’t tell Nino what was the result of his thinking. But Nino didn’t really need a proper answer. The fact that Sho didn’t turn him down anymore said that he more or less accepted him. And if it wouldn’t be enough, Sho also let Nino kiss him when they were alone and there were a few times when Sho himself started the kissing!<br/>Yet Nino didn’t dare to call it <em>dating</em>. Again it was something he rather didn’t talk about unless Sho brings up the topic himself. But Sho didn’t.<br/>Even if they were hanging out a lot recently and others might call their outings as <em>dates </em>none of the couple tried to define their current relationship openly. It was almost as if both of them were avoiding defining it properly. Cause they sure weren’t simply co-workers, band mates or friend anymore. Yet it would be too much calling them lovers. They were closest to be ‘friends with benefits’ yet these benefits were only kissing so far…</p>
<p><br/><br/>This was till <em>that </em>Himitsu no Arashi-chan shooting…<br/>That day when Aiba and Sho arrived together at the shooting location was the day when the things finally and officially changed between Sho and Nino…<br/>When they entered the dressing room Aiba was happily babbling about his last Tensai! Shimura Doubutsuen shooting and Sho laughed with him freely how he never laughed with Nino.<br/>The gamer’s eyes darkened with jealousy at this. He was ready for shooting nearly an hour ago and was just waiting impatiently for Sho to finally arrive. But when he saw them together jealousy and hurt rushed up inside his heart. And as always during the past years he went to Ohno to mend his aching heart.<br/>He plopped down on the couch next to Ohno and snaking his arm around the older man’s waist he buried his face into his neck. Ohno blinked surprised at this. Not that he minded it or something but it was ages since Nino cuddled with him. A soft smile appeared on Riidaa’s lips as he put his arm around Nino’s shoulder and patting it indulgently.<br/>“Gomen ne, Oh-chan…” Nino murmured softly without raising from his hiding place.<br/>“It’s okay, Kazu…” Ohno whispered to him.<br/>He had no idea what was Nino’s problem and didn’t plan asking it too. If Nino wants to tell him, he’ll listen; but if he doesn’t, Ohno was okay with that too.<br/>A few seconds later Nino let do Ohno and sit up properly. He smiled at the artist before pulled out his DS to play.<br/>“Sumimasen! We want to start filming if you’re ready…” the AD said politely.<br/>“Hai!” Jun answered to her and he left immediately with Sho and Ohno in tail.<br/>Nino waited till the other three members left the room acting as if he was just checking his hair and make-up before leaving. He looked Aiba through the mirror. The taller boy was busy fastening his shoelaces so he didn’t see Nino approaching him. Not till the gamer yanked him up from his crouching position. Nino stared angrily into Aiba’s innocent, surprised brown eyes.<br/>“Nino?” Aiba asked cautiously.<br/>“Stay away from Sho!” Nino said warning.<br/>“Eeeh?” Aiba’s eyes widened more at the unexpected threat.<br/>“I said stay away from SHO!” Nino repeated more loud and clear before shoved Aiba away hard and left the room without wasting another glance at his band mate…<br/>“Where’s Aiba-chan?” Jun asked Nino when the gamer entered to the studio alone.<br/>“Do I look like his babysitter?” he asked back shrugging. “He still didn’t learn tying his shoelaces…” he said rolling his eyes when Jun kept staring at him, silently demanding a proper answer.<br/>“I go get him” Jun said to the director quickly then run out to check on Aiba.<br/>Nino tsk-ed lightly before climbed up to his seat examining rather uninterested the icy water below him in the pool…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Nino was at home only for fifteen minutes or so. He only finished feeding Chibi and just started to turn on his Wii to play some DragonQuest or Mario Kart – he didn’t decide yet – when someone banged on his door loudly. The gamer groaned at this annoyed but got up never-the-less to get the door hoping it wasn’t one of his neighbors bugging him with whatever stupid idea the tenant community came up this time.<br/>“What is it?”<br/>Nino couldn’t say anything else because he barely opened the door yet he found himself pinned on his own entrance hall’s wall while Sho was kissing him madly. Nino moaned and opened his lips without hesitation letting Sho dominate him fully.<br/>“Ah…mhm… S-sho… what?...” Nino tried asking when Sho’s lips moved from his lips to his neck sucking on his sensitive skin what he found there.<br/>Nino’s small hands crept up on Sho’s chest, fisting his fingers into the fabric of his shirt when Sho licked his neck and pressed closer to him.<br/>“You said… you <em>promised </em>me, Nino…” he panted into his ear earning a whimper from the gamer. “I need it… I need you <em>now</em>…”<br/>Sho grabbed his ass and Nino moaned loudly and helplessly feeling Sho’s hard member grinding to his crotch in the same time. Sho brushed his lips over Nino’s cheekbones down to his lips.<br/>“Nino…” he breathed onto his lips.<br/>The gamer moved one hand from Sho’s chest to his hair and buried his fingers into the soft locks.<br/>“It’s… it’s okay… Sho… I… I’m here…” he panted.<br/>It was all what Sho needed to hear…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Sho smashed together their lips furiously as soon as the last syllable left the smaller man’s mouth. In the same time he grabbed the hem of Nino’s T-shirt he tugged it a bit as a signal before broke the kiss just to pull the shirt off of Nino. The younger boy shivered a bit at the sudden coldness but soon he found himself in Sho’s arms and felt his skin heat up immediately as the newscaster hinted kisses all over his neck and collarbone.<br/>“Come on…” Nino mumbled and tried to head toward his bedroom while he tried to free Sho from his shirt during it.<br/>When they finally reached their destination they managed to lose Sho’s shirt together with his pants and Nino’s jeans hang opened on his slim hips too. Sho pushed down the gamer’s pants together with his briefs before he pushed the smaller man onto the bed crawling after him. Nino fisted his fingers into the rapper’s hair to pull him down into another feverish kiss while the older man’s hands roamed all over his body discovering every little curve on their way. Then Sho’s lips moved from Nino’s lips toward his neck then lower way too slowly making the smaller man to whimper and moan helplessly under him. As the rapper’s lips reached his hips hinting hot, wet kisses on their way Nino turned his head and reached toward the nightstand drawer hunting through it for lube and condom. When he managed to get them he pulled Sho up to seal their lips in a kiss again and pushed the things into his palm. Sho broke the kiss immediately when he felt the stuff in his hand and looked at it first then back to Nino. The gamer was laying their panting, face flushed, eyes shining with lust and looked back at him with a small smile on his swollen lips.<br/>“It’s okay… I’m here… just for <em>you</em>…” the smaller man panted and smiled at Sho almost reassuring. “Do as you want…” he whispered.<br/>“Nino… Nino…” Sho chanted as he planted soft, affectionate kisses on the gamer’s lips before uncapping the lube.<br/>Nino threw his head back when the first finger entered him his eyes shut tightly in pain. Even Sho seemed more impatient earlier he paid full attention to preparing Nino fully. When already three fingers were moving in and out from his body he couldn’t find a single, coherent thought in his mind next to ‘<em>more, more…</em>’<br/>“More… Sho… please…” he managed to breath out barely audible yet the rapper heard him.<br/>He pulled out his fingers gently then quickly rid off the last piece of clothing on him which was way too tight now. He grabbed the condom and lube to apply it on his hard member with slightly shaking hands; he couldn’t wait anymore too…<br/>Sho captured Nino’s lips in a kiss as he thrust his hips entering him with one swift movement. Nino gasped at the sudden feeling of being stretched and filled to his limits. But as soon as the rapper started rocking their bodies he put his legs on Sho’s waist and moaned loudly when Sho hit his sweet spot dead on. The rapper leant on his elbow at grabbed Nino’s thigh as he started to drive faster and deeper into his hole.<br/>“God… Nino… you’re so tight… I can’t hold it any longer…” Sho muttered through clenched teeth.<br/>“Mhmm… Sho… harder… more… I’m close too…” Nino panted the rapper's hand  snaked from Nino's thigh to his aching member. It didn't take long time, till both men came groaning their release…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Sho panting heavily collapsed next to Nino after pulling out his limp member from him. The smaller winced slightly at this but said nothing. After his breathing was almost normal again, grabbing some tissues from the nightstand the gamer cleaned up them more or less. Sho smiled faintly and pulled Nino closer by the waist and planted small affectionate kisses on Nino’s mouth. A sleepy smile appeared on the smaller man’s lips at this and snuggled up closely to the well build chest.<br/>“I’m sorry, Nino…” Sho mumbled half asleep into his black locks.<br/>Nino tensed at this and turned slowly his head to look at Sho but he was already fallen asleep. Nino sighed lightly. He was too sleepy to think properly and it didn’t really matter now what Sho was sorry for… He always can ask it tomorrow too, was Nino last thought before fell asleep too, smiling in his dream…</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong>Chapter 6: Ups and downs</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Nino woke up at the feeling someone caressing his hair. He purred silently at the soft feeling and shifted a bit under the sheets.<br/>“Mmmh… What time is it?” he asked with eyes still closed and voice hoarse from sleeping.<br/>“A bit after five… You can still sleep and hour or so… Our photo shooting starts only at 9.30 a.m.” Sho replied to him, his voice soft but clear, making it obvious that he was awake for a while already.<br/>“If we have this much time, why are you awake?” Nino asked peeking through his lashes up to the rapper as he snuggled closet to him.<br/>“I had a lot to think about…” Sho answered honestly.<br/>The newscaster raised his other hand and touched the younger man’s face lightly before leant closer to brush his lips to Nino’s.<br/>“I’m sorry…” he whispered to him touching their foreheads together. “I…” the rapper went silent since he still couldn’t figure what led him yesterday to jump on Nino. Was it the pain that he felt when realized every time Aiba looked at Ohno his eyes lit up, his smile grew wider and simply starts glowing?... Or was it the jealousy when Ohno took Aiba’s side when Nino teased him on the shooting and the cheerful boy looked at him with those grateful, puppy eyes of his?... Or was it… was it he simply couldn’t bear the sight of Nino cuddling so close to Riidaa and the older man even hugged him closer?... Sho sighed and closed his eyes. His head was a mess and he couldn’t think clearly; not when the gamer’s warm, naked body is pressed up to his so wonderfully close… “I’m sorry for using you… I should’ve not let this happen last night…” he whispered in the end.<br/>Nino felt his heart sank a bit at these words. If there was something he feared then this was it. That Sho will regret last night… He put his hand on Sho’s cheek making him open his eyes.<br/>“Don’t say it… There’s nothing to feel sorry for. You didn’t force me into anything, I…” <em>‘…wanted this with you as my first time…’</em> he almost said but stopped as he lost his courage. “I promised you to be here, didn’t I?” he finished instead cowardly. “I really meant it in every possible way. If you need <em>this </em>to forget Aiba then I will do this…” he said in a serious tone and pressed his lips to Sho’s hard sucking on his lower lip sensually before slipping his tongue into his mouth. “I would do anything for you…” he whispered panting softly when their lips parted.<br/>Sho stared into Nino’s serious, hazel eyes before pulled the smaller man tightly into his arms without words…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Soon Sho drifted back to sleep but Nino couldn’t. He kept thinking about what could make Sho snap? Not that he regretted last night. He obviously didn’t. Yet he didn’t understand why Sho suddenly wanted to have sex with him? The morning after their drinking session Sho made it pretty obvious that he <em>doesn't</em> want it from Nino. Yet now…<br/>Nino was sure he did nothing to provoke out <em>this </em>reaction. He just snuggled and cuddled or hugged and held Sho’s hand… Okay, there was some kissing too but the rapper never showed any sign that he would want more than that…<br/>Nino sighed. After all these years, Sho was still a mystery to him, even that he almost stalked him just to know more and more about his crush.<br/>Nino sighed again.<br/>“Why are you doing this to me?” he asked mumbling into the newscaster’s bare chest before closed his eyes to rest a bit more before the photo shooting…</p>
<p><br/><br/>After that night Nino couldn’t decide that did something really change between him and Sho or not? Okay, Sho stayed over at Nino at least three times a week (or the other way around) and they had sex (which was <em>awesome</em>, if you’d ask Nino) and these things would make you think that things <em>did </em>change between them but Nino wasn’t so sure about it.<br/>Most of the time he was happy that Sho was with him a lot, but he also couldn’t get rid off the feeling that he was just a substitute in Sho’s eyes… Somehow it was as if he would’ve fallen into his own trap by seducing Sho…<br/>One morning Nino walked out Sho’s bathroom dressed only in a pair of jeans, drying his hair with a towel. He hummed <em>‘Love Rainbow’</em> happily as he headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Sho was there already reading his newspaper with his own mug of coffee in his hand. The rapper looked up a bit surprised when Nino practically skipped into the kitchen but the gamer went straight to get his coffee and looked at Sho only when he got it. He raised the cup to his lips but interrupted the movement when he noticed Sho staring at him with wide eyes but it was obvious that the rapper is near to burst out laughing soon.<br/>“What?” Nino asked confused.<br/>Was there something on his face? Did he forget washing of the toothpaste from his mouth properly?...<br/>“You hummed” Sho said as if it would explain everything.<br/>“And?” the gamer asked still not understanding the older man’s reaction.<br/>“You <em>hummed</em>, Nino” the rapper repeated his previous words. “I never imagined that you’d be the type who hums randomly… I mean, when you composing a new song, that’s okay, I knew you do that but right now you were humming <em>‘Love Rainbow’</em>… You never seemed to be this type…” Sho said and couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore.<br/>Nino stared at the newscaster dumbly and a tiny hint of hurt glinted in his eyes. He swallowed slowly as he suddenly felt like crying. Sho didn’t understand why he was humming. Sho didn’t notice when Nino was happy. Sho knew <em>nothing </em>about Nino…<br/>The gamer put down his coffee mug on the counter and without saying anything he headed out the kitchen.<br/>Sho’s laughter suddenly died when the smaller man walked out. He stared at the untouched coffee of Nino’s frowning before went after him.<br/>“What’s wrong, Nino?” Sho asked confused when he found the gamer in his bedroom throwing the towel he used to dry his hair on the floor carelessly before pulled on a T-shirt.<br/>“Nothing” Nino said without looking at the older man. “I go home” he added as he grabbed his bag.<br/>The smaller man pushed the stunned Sho away to be able to leave the room.<br/>“What? Why?” Sho asked more confused when he grasped Nino’s words and followed him.<br/>“I have to prepare today’s BayStorm” the gamer said still stubbornly avoiding Sho’s gaze.<br/>“But you said you will stay over whole day” Sho said protesting. “And you can’t go out like this! Your hair is still wet, you’ll catch cold!”<br/>“Don’t you dare caring about my hair or health if you can’t bring yourself to care about the important things about me!” Nino said snapping at him.<br/>Sho was taken aback by this answer and when Nino finally looked at him, the rapper saw tears in his eyes. Nino hated that he was starting crying in front of Sho so he just grabbed his coat and bag and run out of the apartment leaving behind a totally dumbfounded Sho…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“I hate you! Baka!”<br/>Nino shut the door closed loudly behind him. When he arrived home his first thing to do was turning off his phone. He waited with this till now, hoping Sho would try to contact him once he didn’t chase him personally after their fight. But there were no incoming messages or calls from the older man during that forty minutes trip what separated their respective apartments.<br/>After this he turned on his PlayStation and spent the whole day smashing up monsters. Of course he didn’t need to prepare today’s BayStorm since he was ready for this airing months ago. That was why he told Sho can spend the whole day with him till his radio show’s airing tonight. But again, Sho forget or didn’t want to use his famous brain to see through Nino’s obvious lie. And it just strengthened Nino’s feeling that the rapper doesn’t care about him; that Nino was nothing more than Aiba’s substitute in his eyes…<br/>Nino wished he could expect nothing from Sho in order to protect his own heart from being broken into pieces again and again but it was easier to think that do. But what he would <em>never </em>imagine, not in his wildest dreams was waited for him when he came back from the radio station…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Nino stepped out the elevator once he arrived home from the radio station a little after midnight. He wanted nothing else than his bed and sleep but there was a not so tiny problem with it. As it happens that he couldn’t even get at his door since someone was sitting and sleeping on his doorstep. Nino sighed at the sight then poked the sleeping figure with his toe.<br/>“Oi! Sakurai! You’re blocking my entrance!” he called the rapper who woke with a start immediately.<br/>“What?...” he rubbed his eyes sleepily then looked up. “Oh, Nino… Okaeri…”<br/>Nino had a hard time staying mad at Sho when he blinked up at him so cute. But he didn’t let himself be melted by this. After all, he was still angry with him, Nino told to himself.<br/>“Don’t ‘<em>okaeri</em>’ to me! You don’t live here or anything to say it! And I would really appreciate if you’d move your Keio graduated ass from my doorstep so I can go in and sleep finally!” Nino said.<br/>“You’re still mad at me” Sho concluded a bit sadly but got up.<br/>“What made you think this?” Nino asked back mock-surprised while he opened the door. “Now, if you don’t mind, I had a long day and I want to sleep”<br/>With this Nino wanted to close the door but Sho either woke up fully by now or simply his reflexes were good but he managed to interfere with it.<br/>“Wait, Nino! I’m sorry, okay? Can’t you just… let me in? Please? I waited for you for hours…” Sho said.<br/>“Do whatever you want, I don’t care…” the gamer shrugged trying hard to slow down his racing heartbeat at hearing Sho was waiting for <em>him</em>!<br/>He turned his back to the rapper as he kicked off his shoes and headed inside. Sho quickly followed closing the door behind them. He stood in the living room waiting for Nino to pay attention to him but the gamer didn’t. The smaller man dropped his bag at the couch before he went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Then he went straight to his bedroom passing next to Sho without even glancing at him let alone talk or want to listen to him.<br/>“Would you please stop ignoring me, Nino?” Sho said impatiently and grabbed the gamer’s arm to turn his back. “You’re mad at me because I laughed at you this morning, right? I’m sorry… I should’ve not done that… But… it just made me realize how little I know about you… I’m really sorry! Will you forgive me? Please?...” the rapper asked.<br/>Nino said nothing but his eyes softened, after all it turned out he can't stay mad at Sho too long. Not when he's apologizing with this cute, kicked puppy face... And Sho knew just by his softened glance that he was forgiven. He smiled widely.<br/>“Will you let me stay over?” he asked eagerly.<br/>Nino hesitated a bit.<br/>“You can sleep on the couch” he said finally mercifully.<br/>Sho pouted.<br/>“But I don’t want to! I want to sleep with Kazu-chan!” Sho said childishly.<br/>Nino rolled his eyes.<br/>“No” he repeated firmly and freeing himself from Sho’s grip he turned toward his bedroom again. “I said you can sleep on the couch. Take it or leave it! And don’t you dare calling me ‘<em>Kazu-chan</em>’ again!” he added blushing.<br/>But he did only two steps before he found himself in Sho’s arms. The rapper hugged him from behind and planted wet kisses all over his nape.<br/>“Wha… what are you doing?... Let go of me!...” Nino protested but the kisses made his knee weakening.<br/>“No! You told me ‘<em>do whatever I want</em>’…” Sho whispered sucking Nino’s earlobe and slipped a hand under the smaller man’s shirt. “And I want to do this…” he whispered and pinched his nipple teasingly.<br/>Nino moaned and the water bottle slipped from his hand…</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 7: New life...?</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>The Arashi members dragged themselves back to their dressing room. It was Friday night and they all wanted nothing else but go home and rest after this four-hour long dance practice and the Arashi ni Shiyagare shooting they had today.<br/>“Anou, guys…”<br/>At Aiba’s voice they all looked up from changing their clothes or packing their stuff.<br/>“What is it, Aiba-chan?” Sho asked gently when the younger idol didn’t continue.<br/>Nino bit his lips when he heard Sho’s tone. It was ridiculous; did he really become jealous just because Sho was nice to Aiba?<br/>“Anou…” the Miracle Boy started again but didn’t say anything else again so just went silent and lowered his head.<br/>“Come on, Aiba! I don’t have a whole day waiting for you!” Nino complained when the taller man still said nothing and none of his band mates showed any sign to make Aiba speak in the near future.<br/>The last word barely left his lips when Jun smacked his head hard with all his ring-collection on. Rubbing his aching head Nino shot a death glare at the diva but he just stared back at him for a second before turned his glance back to Aiba.<br/>“What is it, Aiba-chan?” Ohno prodded on too. “You know you can tell us anything…” he said softly.<br/>Aiba looked at the eldest member with puppy eyes.<br/>“Ah… actually it’s not that important… Otsukare sama!” the Miracle Boy said forcing a fake smile on his face and bowed to the others before grabbed his bag and run out the green room.<br/>The other four members stared after him surprised and worried…</p>
<p><br/><br/>On Monday morning Nino and Sho were cuddling on the couch as always in the past weeks. The rapper was reading his newspaper while Nino was playing with his DS with his head on the newscaster’s lap. Neither of them looked up when Jun entered the room and it pissed off the youngest member. Yet it wasn’t the only reason behind his annoyance.<br/>“Nino!” he called the other member. “Come here…”<br/>“What?” the actor barked back didn’t turning his gaze from the DS screen. “Can’t you see that I’m busy right now? Go, bother someone else…”<br/>“Oi! Ninomiya!” Jun snapped but before he could say anything else the green room’s door opened by a staff member.<br/>“Sumimasen. The press conference is starting, please come…” she said bowing a bit.<br/>“What press conference?... And Aiba-chan is not here yet…” Sho said putting away his paper and nudging Nino a bit to make him sit up.<br/>“That’s okay. He doesn’t need to be here… Hurry, please!” she repeated urgently.<br/>“Come on, guys!” Jun said to his band mates too and when they seemed to be too stunned to move, he dragged them out…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Thank you for coming here today. I have an announcement concerning Arashi. From today, Aiba Masaki will be on hiatus for the next eight months. During this time Arashi will continue with their normal work but won’t release new single or CD nor give concerts till Aiba-san returned” Johnny-san announced when everybody gathered.<br/>Ohno, Sho and Nino as the well-trained idol’s they were, kept on smiling even hearing such socking news but Jun saw the surprised glints in their eyes. Sho grabbed Nino’s hand unobserved and clang on to it as if his life depends on it. The gamer tried to help to him, squeezing the rapper’s hand reassuring but deep down in his heart he hated that he had to comfort Sho because of Aiba’s absence.<br/>“Kitagawa-san! Why will Aiba-san be on hiatus? Did he do something?”<br/>Nino already lost counted how much time he heard this question during the past few minutes and was totally bored of it since Johnny didn’t seem to plan on answering it yet the reporters kept repeating it like some broken tape recorder.<br/>“It was his own request…”<br/>The unexpected answer surprised everyone again including the three uninformed Arashi members too. This was the point when Nino wanted to start paying attention again, hoping he’ll know more but when he recovered his wits they all were escorted out of the conference hall and the press conference was over…</p>
<p><br/><br/>During the rest of the day Jun tried to talk with Nino again and again yet the gamer always managed to escape this talk. So far…<br/>As Nino headed back to their dressing room at the end of the day, Jun was waiting for him inside and blocked the door once the gamer was in so he couldn’t leave. The gamer sighed annoyed realizing if he wants to get out of this room in the near future he had to talk with Jun. But he didn’t want to give up so easily…<br/>“Ehm… For your information, you’re blocking the door and I want to go out. So would you, <em>please</em>, step aside?” he asked patiently.<br/>“No” Jun said without hesitation. “Not until you explain what you did to Sho?” the younger man demanded.<br/>“You… I <em>what</em>?” Nino stared at him disbelieving.<br/>“You heard me well” Jun said calmly.<br/>“As if you have any right to butt in to whatever is between Sho and I…” Nino snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.<br/>“I <em>have </em>all the right to ask it. We’re <em>Arashi </em>and I won’t let you do anything your whim demands and I won’t watch it doing nothing. So tell me, what did you do to him? Seduced him? Tricked him? <em>Blackmailed </em>him?” Jun demanded again angrily.<br/>The smaller man stared at him with wide eyes.<br/>“I <em>love </em>Sho!” he shouted back just as angrily as the other. “I’d never do anything of those what you just said! I don’t care what you think about me but I would <em>never </em>seduce, trick or blackmail Sho!”<br/>Jun snorted at this. It was obvious that he didn’t believe it. Nino unconsciously stepped back when he saw his reaction.<br/>“Why did you even ask if you already decided that I’m some evil who just want to harm him?” he asked disappointment ringed in his tone. “Ask Sho then, maybe you’ll believe to him…” Nino mumbled hurt but more likely angrily.<br/>With this he pushed Jun away and stormed out.<br/>Sho who was about entering the room had to jump away as Nino stomped down the hallway without looking who come towards him. The rapper stared after him confused for a while before entered the dressing room.<br/>“What happened? I just saw Nino storming out… He seemed to be really pissed off…” Sho asked the younger idol.<br/>Jun shrugged.<br/>“He’s just bitchy cause I didn’t buy his lies…”<br/>“What do you mean?” Sho asked frowning.<br/>The younger man sighed impatiently.<br/>“I asked something from him and the brat tried lying to me to escape” Jun said matter-of-factly.<br/>Sho’s eyes turned cold at this.<br/>“I don’t know what did you ask from him but I <em>know </em>that Kazu <em>would never</em> <em>lie </em>to any of us in Arashi” the rapper said seriously before grabbed his bag and rushed out to find Nino.<br/>Jun stared after him with confused eyes.<br/>“Since when did Sho call the brat ‘<em>Kazu</em>’?” he murmured.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Ah, you’re here…”<br/>Sho sighed relieved when he finally found Nino in a secluded corner of the parking lot. The younger boy was leaning to the wall, his face buried into his forearm. The parking lot was dimly lit yet it still couldn’t hide the gamer’s slightly shaking shoulder.<br/>“Hey, are you okay?...” Sho asked softly stepping next to him and put his hand on Nino’s shoulder.<br/>Nino murmured something but Sho couldn’t understand it so he pulled Nino away from the wall and turned the other to face him.<br/>“What did you say?” he asked watching the younger’s face, teary eyes closely.<br/>“Do I force myself on you? Did I trick you into <em>this</em>…?” Nino asked weakly.<br/>So far he didn't think about it cause he believed he just made an offer letting Sho to decide whether he takes it or not. But he just couldn't forget Jun’s words, his look. Even the younger member didn’t say it out loud, it was obvious that he believes that Nino’s using Sho, that he took advantage on him. And Nino couldn’t help but rethink what he did to take possession of Sho. And what if Jun’s right? That he really…<br/>“What are you talking about? If someone should ask this question then that should be me! <em>I </em>was the one who jumped on you…” something suddenly clicked in Sho’s mind. “Did Jun tell this to you? Were you two talking about it in the dressing room before you run out?” he asked.<br/>Nino nodded silently which earned a small chuckle from Sho. “Don’t be bothered by him! MatsuJun just likes to butt into everything…” the rapper said and pulled the smaller man into his arms and patted his hair calmingly.<br/>Nino clutched his hands into Sho’s shirt and turned his head upwards peeking at the older man through his teary lashes.<br/>“Kiss me… please, Sho…” he whispered.<br/>Sho looked down at him smiling softly and caressed his silky hair caringly before took his face into his hands and bent closer to kiss the younger man. Nino whimpered as the rapper’s lips moved against his. Was… he dreaming…? It was the first time he felt love in Sho’s kiss instead of pure lust. The gamer slid his tongue into Sho’s mouth as he pressed his body closer grinding his hips to Sho’s but the rapper suddenly broke the kiss and looked down at the smaller man panting.<br/>“We… should stop this now… or…” he said breathing heavily.<br/>“Please, Sho… just this one time… do this <em>for me</em>…” Nino asked almost begging.<br/>“But here?... What if someone…?” Sho tried protesting though he was close to taking Nino right then and there, not caring even if a bunch of people would be around them right now.<br/>“Please, Sho…” Nino whispered again, his hot breath fanning the soft skin on Sho’s neck<br/>The rapper groaned aroused then dropped his bag on the floor and pinned Nino to the parking lot’s wall smashing their lips together madly. The younger man moaned as his back connected to the wall roughly but didn’t complain instead put his arms around the newscaster’s neck pulling him even closer to himself. Sho quickly worked open the buttons on Nino’s shirt to be able to touch his skin. He rubbed the younger man’s hardening nipples with his fingers and Nino arched into the touch.<br/>“Sho… hurry…” the gamer panted moving his hand to free Sho from his pants and grabbed his hard member through the thin fabric of his boxer pants.<br/>“Ahh… God, Nino…” Sho groaned turning his attention to the gamer’s neck as he pushed his pants and brief to his ankles. “Ni… Nino… I… don’t have…” the rapper said between kisses.<br/>“Find out something then… I don’t care just hurry!” Nino commanded tightening his grip on the older man’s cock.<br/>“Suck then…” Sho said pushing his fingers to Nino’s lips.<br/>The gamer’s eyes glint up a bit at this but obeyed without a word taking the rapper’s long fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them making them all wet. He was looking into Sho’s eyes all the time and the rapper couldn’t help imagining how it would feel if not his <em>fingers </em>would be in Nino’s mouth… He pulled out his fingers turning Nino toward the wall pressing him up to it.<br/>“Next time… it will be my dick you’ll be sucking at…” he whispered into the gamer’s ear as his wet fingers circled his hole.<br/>“Ah… anything you want… if you fuck me already!” Nino grunted out.<br/>“Impatient…” Sho said smirking and pushed two fingers straight away into Nino’s tight entrance.<br/>“Ahh….!” Nino cried out, eyes shutting closed at the unexpected intrusion.<br/>“You were the impatient one so don’t try complaining about the pain now…” the rapper said biting at Nino’s nape.<br/>“The only thing I’m complaining about that you’re fucking slow!...” Nino managed the say through gritted teeth.<br/>Sho said nothing at this just pulled out his fingers replacing it with his rock hard cock without warning.<br/>“Oh my… Sho!” the smaller man shouted as the rapper hit his prostate dead on.<br/>Sho just smiled and buried his face into Nino’s neck. The smaller man mewled and whimpered wonderfully under him at every thrust of his hip. Nino moved his hands on the wall looking for something to hold on and when he found nothing Sho took one of his hands linking their fingers together while he encircled his slim waist with his other hand pulling him closer to his body. The younger boy bent his head back on Sho’s shoulder as he rocked back against his every movement. He never felt so safe and secure than now in Sho’s arms. He felt even <em>loved</em> by the way the rapper was holding him…<br/>At this thought Nino’s eyes shot open and he came hard shouting Sho’s name without touching his member.<br/>Feeling Nino’s body clumping on his dick Sho needed just a few more thrust before reached his own climax biting down on Nino’s nape.</p>
<p><br/><br/>Both men fell down on their knees breathing hard. Nino turned his head slowly and raised a hand to pull Sho into a kiss. Their tongues battled slowly, minds still fogged by the bliss. After they pulled away finally Sho rearranged Nino’s and his own clothes gently.<br/>“Thank you…” Nino said softly.<br/>Sho just smiled back at him dearly. He knew perfectly well that it wasn’t for dressing him up…<br/>“Let’s go home…” he said and took Nino’s hand…<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 8: The green-eyed monster</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>“Hey, Kazu!”<br/>It was pretty late but the gamer was busy preparing something for dinner to them. The rapper was leaning to the counter and did his best not to be in Nino’s way during the cooking process.<br/>“Do you think Aiba-chan is okay?” the rapper asked.<br/>Nino’s back tensed at the mention of Aiba and stopped immediately whatever he was doing. It was more than a week since that press conference where Johnny announced Aiba’s hiatus. Ever since that, Sho tried to get a proper answer from their manager why Aiba is on hiatus but all he got was what Johnny said to the media too: that it was his own request.<br/>Nino pressed his lips together tightly as he picked up the half-finished cooking process.<br/>“How should I know?” Nino asked back a bit harsher than he wanted but couldn’t and didn’t want to change it. “I didn’t talk with him since that just like you…”<br/>Sho looked at the gamer surprised. Not his words were surprising – he already used to Nino’s snarky-bratty attitude – but his tone… A small smirk tugged on the newscaster’s lips as he sneaked behind the gamer.<br/>“Is Kazu-chan jealous?” he asked teasing and kissed the sensitive spot between Nino’s neck and shoulder.<br/>The smaller man shivered at the touch and blushed deeply. He bit his lower lip instead of answering and tried concentrating on the cooking. Tried, it was the keyword cause it turned out to be a pretty difficult quest when Sho was kissing and sucking his neck.<br/>“Nee, Kazu, tell me! Are you, by any chance, jealous?” the rapper asked again licking Nino’s ear.<br/>The gamer couldn’t hold back a moan any longer and Sho chuckled at the result.<br/>“Okay, I had enough of you! Get out of my kitchen or you won’t get anything to eat tonight!” Nino got out Sho’s arms and pointed at the kitchen’s door.<br/>“Hai!” Sho said obediently but chuckling then kissed Nino’s crimson cheek before left.<br/>He got his answer...<br/>Sho didn’t bring up Aiba’s topic anymore…</p>
<p><br/><br/>While Sho was rather amused – and a little bit satisfied – by catching Nino on being jealous, he didn’t think that soon it will change; that he will be the jealous one… But it did; on their next VS Arashi shooting, to be specified…<br/>“And Arashi’s plus one member today will be this person…! Douzou!” Sho announced and the door opened.<br/>A pretty, young girl appeared from the fog smiling and waving to the audience as she walked down to the Arashi members.<br/>“Kotori Yuuki-chan desu!” Sho introduced her while she came closer to them,<br/>“Hisashiburi, Kazu-kun!” she smiled sweetly at Nino and hugged him tightly.<br/>Nino smiled too and returned the hug.<br/>Sho’s face reddened with anger immediately at this but tried to cool down quickly since he had to keep going on with his MC role.<br/>“Yuuki-chan, you and our Nino worked together at the '<em>Mend my Broken Heart'</em> series a few months back, right?” Sho asked smiling politely at the young actress who stood too close to Nino.<br/>“Hai! And I’m really grateful for the chance to be able to work together with Kazu-kun! I had learnt a lot from him” she said looking at the gamer with adoring eyes.<br/>“Iie! As if I could teach anything to such talented actress as you, Yuuki-chan…” Nino waved off the girl’s compliment and smiled at her.<br/>“When will it be aired?” Jun asked.<br/>It should be Sho who ask this question but he didn’t cause he was too busy trying to grasp the scene in front of his eyes.<em> ‘Is… is Kazu really flirting with her?... And why is she standing so close to him?... No! Don’t you dare, bitch! Take your hands off of him!... No way! She did it! She took his hand! She took <strong>my Kazu’s</strong> hand!’</em> the rapper thought shocked.<br/>Jun kicked Sho’s ankle not so lightly to remember him his role as the show host. The rapper jumped a bit and of course everybody laughed at him for this. He quickly apologized with a silly grin for not paying attention.<br/>“So, the first game today is… Cliffclimber! Please, stand by!” Sho turned toward the guest team then they went to take their seats.<br/>Normally Nino would sit in the second row but now he sat next to Yuuki-chan whispering and giggling with her during the whole time.<br/>When they finally got five minutes break while the set was changed, Sho stomped over where Nino and Yuuki-chan were chatting.<br/>“Gomen, Yuuki-chan, will you excuse us for a minute? I have something <em>very </em>important to discuss with Kazu…” Sho said to the girl smiling his most charming smile to her.<br/>“Sure, go ahead!” she smiled back at the rapper innocently. “We’ll talk later, Kazu-kun…” she said to Nino before wandered off to chat a bit with MatsuJun and Ohno – yet the later spaced out more than he talked.<br/>Sho just waited till she turned her back to them before grabbed Nino’s arm and dragged him into a faraway corner of the backstage.<br/>“What? Sho-chan, what’s with you?” Nino asked confused.<br/>But the older man didn’t answer t him. Or at least with words he didn’t. But he pushed the smaller man to the wall and without wasting any more time he pressed their lips together. Nino let out a surprised sound. This was definitely the first time that Sho was starting something, <em>anything </em>during work. Hell, even <em>Nino </em>didn’t try anything while they were at work, let alone in the middle of a shooting with a whole shooting crew and their guest just a few meters away from them…! But it seemed that Sho either threw away his reasonable half or… Fuck, Nino couldn’t think clearly when Sho was kissing, sucking, biting his lips like he was starving for it. One of the rapper’s hands find it’s way into Nino’s carefully styled hair tugging it to make the gamer title his head back giving him better access to deepen the kiss more. Nino moaned helplessly as the newscaster devoured him fully. When the older man finally broke the kiss, the smaller man was flushed, his lips swollen, his hair disheveled and his eyes glassy with lust… The sight almost made Sho want to jump on him again…<br/>“Wha… what was it… Sho-chan?” Nino asked breathing heavily. “Not that… I’m complaining…” he added with a smirk.<br/>“Nothing… Just felt like it…” the rapper said, his face blushing a bit then suddenly turned on his heels and stormed back leaving Nino alone.<br/>The younger one stared after him for a few seconds before a knowing smirk appeared on his face…</p>
<p><br/><br/>The rest of the shooting passed pretty much like the precious. Nino kept on flirting with Yuuki-chan even more then before the break.<br/>Once the shooting was over the four Arashi members headed back to their dressing room when running steps were heard from behind them.<br/>“Chotto matte!” Yuuki-chan called them and they stopped turning back to her. “Anou… can I talk to you, Kazu-kun?” she asked blushing adorably.<br/>“Sure” Nino smiled back at her immediately.<br/>Sho gritted his teeth in anger at this. <em>‘Was I not clear enough? Or does Kazu plays dumb on purpose?’</em> he thought.<br/>“I have a meeting with the NewsZero staff so I’m off…” Sho muttered angrily shooting a death glare at the young actress – who of course didn’t notice it since she was too busy staring at Nino.<br/>“Oh, is that so? Then thanks for your hard work! Bye-bye, Sho-chan!” Nino waved to him with innocent eyes then walked to Yuuki-chan without wasting one more glance to Sho. “So what do you want to talk about?” he asked her.<br/>Sho didn’t wait to hear her answer just stomped off leaving behind his band mates and the young actress too…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Nino walked into his apartment tired but satisfied.<br/>“Tadaima, Chibi!” he said smiling as he bent over the fishtank and threw some food into it to him. “You know what? Today… Sho-chan… was jealous at the shooting!” he told to the goldfish excited. When he realized what was he doing he straightened up immediately and shook his head. “Damn, I’ve gone mad or something… telling about my day to my pet… Only Aiba would do something like this…” he said still shaking his head but chuckled in the same time.<br/>Knowing very well that Chibi won’t comment on whatever he was babbling to him, Nino turned his back to the fishtank and walked toward to bathroom throwing his clothes on the floor carelessly on the way there.<br/>He bent his head back letting the hot droplets caress his body everywhere. Then as he reached out his hand to get the shampoo bottle he felt someone grabbing his wrist and the next moment he found himself pinned to the wall with another body pressed up to his back.<br/>“What the hell?... Who the fuck…” Nino struggled to get free from his attacker’s grip.<br/>“Shut up!”<br/>“Sho-chan…?” Nino immediately stopped the struggling when he recognized the rapper’s voice. “What are you doing here?” the gamer asked in a much calmer voice yet not <em>totally </em>calm. It was hard to calm down perfectly when Sho was pressing close to him equally naked and his hardening member was poking Nino’s thigh. “I thought you had a NewsZero meeting…”<br/>“I had, but I skipped… I have a more important case to settle…” he murmured into his ear hotly.<br/>Nino shivered when the newscaster’s hot breath tickled his wet skin.<br/>“You… skipped?...” Nino asked not believing his ears. “Who are you and what did you do to my workaholic newscaster?” he tried to turn his head to look at the older man but Sho didn’t let him.<br/>“I just learned from the best…” Sho answered, licking Nino’s neck. “Don’t you want to know what that ‘<em>more important case</em>’ was?” he asked nibbling his earlobe.<br/>“Ah… yeah…” Nino moaned and in the next minute he was turned around and looked right into Sho’s darkened eyes.<br/>“I wanted to know… why… <em>my lover</em> was flirting with some bitch in front of my very own eyes!” the rapper said, his voice low and husky with anger and arousal.<br/>Nino’s eyes widened, his lips parted a bit and his face flushed. He felt his heart beating furiously in his ribcage, hell, he even thought he could <em>hear </em>it and was pretty sure that Sho could too. But he couldn’t stutter a word… Not that Sho would want to hear any excuse or let him say anything. Cause the next second he smashed his lips to Nino’s, immediately slipping his talented tongue through the younger man’s parted lips. He moved his hand to the smaller man’s chest rubbing his right nipple with his thumb while his other hand slid down caressing his soft skin everywhere he could reach.<br/>Nino put his hands on Sho’s hips holding himself up by it since he wasn’t how long he can expect his legs to hold him up… He felt his skin set on fire under the rapper’s touches while his tongue battles against his. He let out a soft whimper when Sho finally broke the kiss.<br/>“You owe me something…” he whispered to him but sounded more like a command.<br/>Nino smirked at him before he got on his knees…</p>
<p><br/><br/>An hour later or so both of them were cleaned up and they cuddled under the sheets in Nino’s bed. Nino never thought that a shower can take this long – but that’s true that he didn’t take a shower together with Sho earlier either – and he didn’t even want to think about the bill he will get wasting this much water! Sho better be prepared cause <em>he </em>will have to pay for it… But right now Nino wasn’t complaining…<br/>“You know, Sho-chan, you’re cute when you’re jealous…” Nino mumbled half asleep.<br/>“Eeeh? What are you talking about?” Sho asked and was grateful that Nino buried his face in the crook of his neck so he couldn’t see his blushing face.<br/>Nino just smiled at this but didn’t say anything. Sho almost thought that he fell asleep when he suddenly spoke up.<br/>“But you know, you don’t have to… If I’d want anything from Yuuki-chan I’d have done it in Osaka, don’t you think? But I didn’t…” Nino said softly.<br/>“She was still clinging onto you…” Sho said pouting not realizing that with this he practically admitted that he was jealous.<br/>“Maybe…” Nino said.<br/>“And what did she want from you after shooting? Kids like her should’ve been in bed already at that time!” Sho complained some more with pouting.<br/>Nino chuckled at this.<br/>“Oh that!... She asked if I can help her with her new role… Oh, and she said that you’re scary… You were glaring at her during the shooting…”<br/>“I was not!” Sho denied.<br/>“You’re cute…” Nino repeated giggling a bit and kissed Sho’s neck softly.<br/>It didn’t take much time to both of them drift into sleeping…<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong>Chapter 9: Disclosing secrets (Part I.)</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>“Kazu!... Kazu, wake up!”<br/>Someone was shaking his shoulder – not so lightly. Nino needed some time to recognize Sho’s voice as the one what was calling him.<br/>“Don’t want…” the gamer murmured and burying his face into the pillow he pulled the sheets over head in order to be able to sleep some more.<br/>But he couldn’t. Cause in the next moment Sho yanked off the sheets from his body.<br/>“Ninomiya Kazunari! Get that sexy butt of yours out of the bed right now!” the rapper ordered him.<br/>The smaller man whimpered miserably and all he could do was sitting up in the bed looking at the older man sleepily. Sho couldn’t help but smile cause the sight in front of him was simply adorable. Nino looked like a small kid with his bed-hair and crumpled face. He bent down to peck those pouting lips.<br/>“Come on, Kazu! You have to get up! You’re almost late from your interview, just like me from my photo shoot, and it’s your fault, young man!” Sho scolded him lightly.<br/>“Just five more minutes?” Nino asked with pleading eyes.<br/>“No! You already got one more <em>hour </em>so now go to the bathroom, wash up and get dressed in ten minutes!... I call you a taxi while you’re getting ready…” with this Sho left the room.<br/>“I hate you!” Nino shouted after him and threw a pillow in the door’s direction though Sho was already out.<br/>In the end he did as he was told knowing very well that he has no other choice.<br/>Fifteen minutes later Sho was getting into the agency’s van while Nino got into the taxi and soon both of them were on their way to their respective work locations…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Nearly a month passed since Aiba’s hiatus started.<br/>The first two weeks was a living hell to all of them but mostly for Ohno, even if their leader managed to hide it perfectly under his sleepy attitude.<br/>The green room was always quiet and the practices and shootings went way too smooth. The remaining four members shivered from time to time when these things hit them.<br/>Sho – as the mother hen he is - was worried about the cheerful boy all the time. He tried to contact him on the first week non-stop – not realizing that it hurt Nino but when Aiba kept not responding to his calls or mails, Sho accepted that he won’t be able to contact him unless Aiba wants it…<br/>Even Nino was bothered by Aiba’s absence though he did his best to hide it as well.<br/>Only Jun seemed to be calm about the whole situation but it wasn’t that surprising. Either he was just guarding his ‘ever-cool’ image or Aiba told him preciously that he’ll be on hiatus. Nino couldn’t help wondering whether Jun knows the <em>reason </em>behind it too? He wouldn’t be surprised if he does. Since as Sho said: Jun loves to butt in other people’s business… But if he does, why doesn’t he tell it to them? Wasn’t Jun the one lecturing about being Arashi together and everything is all of their business if it’s related to any of them…? Or he says it only when he wants to butt into Nino’s business?</p>
<p><br/><br/>“I can’t believe it!” Nino shouted furiously as he stomped into the green room nearly half an hour before practice and shut the door closed behind him forcefully.<br/>He dropped his bag who-knows-where and dropped himself next to Sho on the couch, burying his face into the rapper’s chest and hugged him for his dear life.<br/>“What’s wrong, Kazu?” Sho asked raising his hand to caress Nino’s silky locks. “Something happened on the interview? Did the reporter made fun of your role in <em>‘Mend my Broken Heart’</em>?”<br/>“No! She didn’t even ask about it! All she asked that <em>how can we bear with Aiba’s absence?</em>” Nino said angrily, copying the reporter’s high pitched voice.<br/>Sho bit his lip hard so he won’t start laughing. It was funny how Nino could work up himself if it was about Aiba. He guessed Nino was missing Aiba in his weird way – even if he was mean to him most of the time – but Sho didn’t ask it from the gamer since he wanted to live a few more years from now on too, thank you very much!<br/>“It’s okay, Kazu! You know how the media is. They think it’s the most important thing now, that this is what the readers interested in…” Sho tried to reason it to Nino.<br/>“You just know… since you’re a <em>newscaster</em>…” Nino replied bitterly.<br/>“Hey! I didn’t pick on what I am reporting! And I report facts, not gossips!” the older man protested.<br/>Nino just pouted at this but didn't answer.<br/>Sho couldn’t bear seeing Nino like this any longer so he pulled up the smaller man kissing him on the lips. Yet the gamer’s lips remained closed. So Sho decided to try a different strategy. As his tongue playfully licked Nino’s tightly pressed lips, he moved his hand up to his nape caressing the sensitive spot there which always makes Nino gasp… Just like now… Nino unconsciously opened up his lips when Sho touched him and the rapper immediately took advantage of this slipping his tongue in…<br/>“Good… You’re not grumpy anymore…” the rapper said softly when he broke the kiss minutes later.<br/>“You cheated…” Nino protested and tried to pout again.<br/>“No, I cheered you up” Sho corrected and pecked his lips one more time, earning a smile for it. “I like you more when you smile like this…” he said brushing his fingertips to Nino’s face lightly.<br/>Nino smiled at him lovingly and just wanted to lean closer for another kiss when the door burst open and all-mighty Matsumoto Jun marched in ruining the perfect moment for the couple. Nino looked at him annoyed before got up from the couch to change his clothes…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Ohno – even he arrived last and late – was over-energized during the whole practice. It was surprising even from him. They knew he loved dancing and that he was ready to ditch anything for the sake of dance practice but today not just that he hardly wanted to take any break, he was even beaming non-stop and this was the most surprising part to the other three members.<br/>“Hey, Ohno-kun! Did something good happen? You seem really happy today…” Sho said when the dance instructor gave them a short break.<br/>Ohno finished texting on his phone before turned to the rapper.<br/>“It did!” he answered beaming at him.<br/>“What was it?” Sho asked curious since he didn’t remember seeing their leader in this state ever before. But Ohno just kept smiling instead answering.<br/>“I’m sure he got laid…” Nino said smirking and turned his head to be able to look at Ohno from his current position on the floor. “Am I right, Oh-chan?”<br/>“No, you’re not. It’s even better than that!” Ohno said enthusiastically.<br/>Nino stared at him wide eyed.<br/>“Better than sex? What? Were you painting and fishing in the same time?” Nino asked jokingly.<br/>“Or he painted fishes…!” Sho guessed too and looked at the gamer grinning.<br/>“No, you’re both wrong…” Ohno said and since he didn’t stop them, the gamer and the rapper kept on guessing what could be the reason of Ohno’s sudden happiness.<br/>But what none of them noticed that Jun watched them silently from aside texting on his phone from time to time and a satisfied smile appeared on his lips.<br/>When the dance instructor came back Sho and Nino had to stop guessing without getting any closer to the reason of Riidaa’s happiness. All he got was ‘no’-s and ‘better’-s…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Come on, guys! One more time!” Ohno said.<br/>The dance instructor left an hour ago but Riidaa forced the other members to stay back and keep on practicing.<br/>“Mou! Oh-chan, stop it!” Nino whined and collapsed onto the floor. “Sho-chan! Tell Riidaa to stop it! I can’t dance any more!”<br/>Sho kneeled next to him and brushed away a few locks from the gamer’s sweaty forehead, smiling at him caringly. Jun watched them as a hawk ever since his fight with Nino and he couldn’t help feeling surprised when he noticed again and again how Sho was treating the brat. There wasn’t even the slightest hint of being forced in his acts. It was almost as… as Sho was in love with Nino…<br/>Sho’s voice stopped Jun’s train of thoughts:<br/>“Nino is right, Riidaa! It’s enough for today. Even the dance instructor was satisfied with today’s achievement and you know that he’s <em>never</em> satisfied with anything! We can continue tomorrow” the rapper reasoned.<br/>“But…” Ohno started pouting.<br/>“Riidaa!” Jun joined in the conversation. “You’re way better dancer than we are which means we need much more time to learn the choreographies perfectly. Please understand it. But right now we need rest unless we can do nothing…” he took side with Nino and Sho.<br/>“I’m a good dancer! Talk just in your name! That’s not my fault that you suck at dancing…” Nino protested against the assumption of being a bad dancer. “Sho-chan, tell Jun, that I’m a good dancer!” Nino whined as the spoiled brat he was.<br/>Sho just chuckled at this and caressed his hair some more.<br/>Ohno pouted at the others protesting but gave in at the end since he was left alone with his proposal.<br/>“Okay, then let’s go home…” he said sighing and the other three members were more than happy to obey this order…<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 10: Disclosing secrets (Part II.)</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Weeks passed one by one but nothing seemed to change. The ‘biggest’ thing what happened that Jun stopped staring at Nino and bugging his about his relationship with Sho. The gamer was sure that it’s not because he started to believe that he really loves Sho, but more likely that he didn’t have enough time or energy for it since he got a new dorama role to be busy with. But either was it, Nino couldn’t care les. Not now. Not now when it seemed he wins Sho heart! No matter how much time passed, he still could hear Sho’s words: <em>‘</em><em>I like you more when you smile like this…’</em> Sho likes him! He said it! And he even called Nino ‘<em>my lover</em>’ earlier…! Nino’s heart burst out happily anytime he thought about it. However sometimes he lost his confidence in this. Sho didn’t bring it up, nor said any of it to Nino again. The gamer couldn’t help wondering that Sho would’ve just slipped with these words. That he didn’t mean it the way Nino thinks he did; that it was just an unfortunate choice of words… Still, Nino tried to keep optimistic about it. He believed that it’s just a matter of time and Sho will confess to him properly!...</p>
<p><br/><br/>But life didn’t want to reward Nino for all the suffering he stood so far. Even it was time for him to get his ‘they lived happily ever after’ as in the children’s tales comes after the rough times.<br/>But this time someone else got his happy ending…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Ohayou” Ohno mumbled sleepily with a yawn as he walked into the green room.<br/>When the door opened Sho immediately looked up from his newspaper, hoping it’s Nino, but his face fell as soon as he saw that it’s ‘just’ Ohno… For want of better he picked up his paper and continued reading after greeting the artist. But his peaceful reading was soon disturbed again; this time by MatsuJun’s laughing which was accompanied by Riidaa’s whining and fruitless struggling to make him stop it.<br/>Sho glared at the couple for a few seconds. It wasn’t the first time that these two were whispering about something what they never shared with Sho or Nino. The newscaster couldn’t help wondering whether it has something to do with Aiba or not, knowing that Jun was pretty close to their Miracle Boy during the last half a year or so…<br/>“What’s so funny?” he asked finally confused.<br/>“Nothing! Nothing is funny…” Ohno said quickly, to his luck Jun was still laughing so hard that he couldn’t say anything. “Stop it already, will you, Matsumoto Jun?” he tried to use his best ‘leader voice’ but it was pretty much useless since he was pouting to it.<br/>Suddenly a quick knock was heard then the door opened by a panting staff member, cutting off Jun’s laughter.<br/>“Sumimasen. Ohno-san! Johnny-san wants to see you immediately. Hurry, please… He… seems a bit angry…” she added looking at the three idols with concern in her eyes.<br/>Ohno blinked at her then looked at Jun and Sho questioningly but they just shook their head.<br/>“I guess I better get going then…” Ohno mumbled and followed the staff member.</p>
<p><br/><br/>As Nino turned the corner walking hurriedly to their dressing room, he barely caught as Ohno stepped into the elevator accompanied with a staff member. The gamer wasn’t sure that he saw worry on the older man’s face or it was just his imagination.<br/>“What the heck was it?” Sho asked Jun confused when Nino entered.<br/>“I think it has something to do with this…” Nino said.<br/>Both of his band mates jumped in surprise since none of them noticed his arrival.<br/>The gamer handed over a magazine to them with an angry frown on his face. Sho took it from him. It was <em>that</em> kind of magazine, in which none of them wanted to appear yet now there were a bunch of photos about Ohno and Aiba coming out a hospital, holding hands, there was even one where they were kissing! In the article they blabbed about how strong Arashi’s <em>‘member ai’</em> seems to be, yet it might be more between these two; but the most of it was made up stories that the hospital visit must has something to do with Aiba’s sudden hiatus. And to Jun’s greatest fear, they even hinted a joke that Aiba looks like he’s pregnant…<br/>“What’s the meaning of this?” Sho asked disbelieving. “Aiba-chan and Ohno…”<br/>Nino looked at the rapper with unreadable face at this. He knew that tone of his. That hurt, disbelieving voice of his; it was the same he used the morning after their drinking session, when Nino told him Aiba was in love with Riidaa… It was long since Nino last felt this pain in his heart and it seemed to be stronger than before. Maybe because he let himself believe that Sho started to fall for him… The gamer suddenly turned on his heels without a word and headed to the door.<br/>“Oi! Ninomiya! Where are you going?” Jun asked him.<br/>“I go talk with that baka!” Nino answered without glancing back.<br/>“Wait, Nino! You can’t go…!” Jun said running after him and tried to stop him. “What’s with the practice?” the younger man said as he grabbed Nino’s arm.<br/>Nino yanked his arm free from Jun’s grip.<br/>“Fuck the practice! I want to know what Aiba dragged Oh-chan into!” the gamer said and run away.<br/>“Fuck…” Jun mumbled as he stared at the place where Nino just disappeared behind the corner…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Nino ran all the way from the train station to Aiba’s apartment. Once he got there he started hammering the door loudly.<br/>“Oi! Open it, Aiba! Do you hear me? Open it right now!” he shouted angrily not caring if it cause problems to the cheerful man with his neighbors.<br/>Soon sound of footsteps was heard from inside then Aiba’s cautious voice came:<br/>“Nino-chan? Is that you?”<br/>“Of course it’s me! Now open it!” the gamer said impatiently and annoyed at the same time but the impatience was the stronger right now.<br/>There was a long silence and Nino was ready to band his fist against the door again when it suddenly opened up a bit giving barely enough space to the skinny idol to slide into the apartment.<br/>“I’m grateful you finally decided to let me in…” he said sarcastically as he kicked of his shoes then stomped in without waiting for further invitation. He was way more impatient than to care about things like visiting policy. Hell, he didn’t even look at Aiba as he passed next to him.<br/>When Nino reached the living room he turned to face Aiba the first time since he arrived; also the first time in months…<br/>“And now will you, please, tell me…” he started but went silent as soon as he saw Aiba’s condition. “What the hell?! Don’t tell me that magazine guessed right and you’re really pregnant!” Nino said gasping.<br/>“Surprise!... I guess…” Aiba waved his hand and tried smiling widely but he was too anxious to it so failed badly.<br/>“This is why you asked for the hiatus?... And it’s Oh’chan’s kid, right?... This is why he was s hyper recently, nee? You went to the hospital to check up on you, didn’t you?” Nino was smart enough to put two and two together yet he still had a hard time to grasp it.<br/>“Yeah, it’s the truth…” Aiba admitted and still looked at Nino with a bit of fear in his eyes. “I’m really sorry for not telling it to you… for lying to all of you…” he added. “And…” the Miracle Boy hesitated a little bit before continued: “I’m sorry about Sho-kun too… I… I never wanted to make him fall for me, I swear! I didn’t even realized how he feels till Jun told it to me! I’m really sorry for standing between you two!” he said hurriedly.<br/>Nino blinked at him stunned by the sudden apology.<br/><em>‘Of course you didn’t want to make Sho fall for you! There was never anyone else to you, just Riidaa… So it doesn’t that surprising either that you didn’t realize how Sho feels….’</em> Nino thought.<em> ‘</em><em>Fuck! I can’t even get mad at you and your kicked puppy eyes!’</em><br/>“Baka! Why are you apologizing? You don’t have to apologize for something like this… Everything is cool between Sho-kun and me…” <em>‘I hope…’ </em>Nino added in thought. He couldn’t help think about Sho’s face when he saw those photos. As if his heart was broken… And here, Nino just thought that Sho fell out of his love for Aiba… No, he didn’t just think it, he <em>made himself believe</em> it… “Actually, it should be me who says this… I was too blinded by my jealousy and hurt… But I guess I don’t have to explain this to you how I felt every time when I saw you two together… So…” Nino took a deep breath. “…gomen…” he said and turned his head away guarding his emotions efficiently before they become readable on his face.<br/>Again there was a long silence between them and Nino started to feel stupid saying all that stuff…<br/>“Arigatou, Nino-chan!” Aiba said in the end and the gamer saw from the corner of his eye that the other boy was beaming.<br/>“Yeah, whatever…” Nino snorted but couldn’t hide his up-curling lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 11: Disclosing secrets (Part III.)</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>“Hey, Nino! Why are you here anyway? Not that I mind your company or something but I’m pretty sure you didn’t come to…” Aiba quickly went silent. “…to say what you just said…” he finished lamely after a heartbeat- short pause. “Other way you would’ve not tried to break down my poor door…” he added grinning.<br/>“Oh! I totally forgot that!” Nino cried out.<br/>“Forgot what?” Aiba asked curious.<br/>“You and Oh-chan are in one of <em>those </em>magazines… There is a bunch of photos of you two. Coming out the hospital, holding hands, kissing, getting into a taxi together and all… the article joked about that there could be something more between you two than friendship and <em>‘member ai’</em>… They even wrote that you look like you’re pregnant… So I wanted to know what you dragged Oh-chan into and kick you ass for it cause I thought it has to be your fault that Oh-chan got into <em>that </em>kind of magazine…” Nino explained.<br/>“Really? Oh, my God! Satoshi! Dou shiou?...” Aiba jumped up from the couch and panicky run up and down in the living room.<br/>“Oi! Stop it, Aibaka!” Nino shouted at him seeing his behavior and surprisingly Aiba obeyed to him immediately staring at Nino with wide eyes. “You do nothing. Sit down, I don’t think it helps to that kid in your tummy if you run in circles and if you hurt Oh-chan’s baby, I’ll kill you!...” Nino waited till Aiba sat down before talked again. “Johnny summoned him when I got to the jimusho in the morning but I don’t know what happened. You stay here and I go back to check on the situation. I’ll call you… Fuck! I’m already late from practice… It’s your fault, baka!” Nino grumbled before got up and left the apartment…</p>
<p><br/><br/>As soon as the door was closed behind him, Nino’s shoulders fell. All he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry miserably. It wasn’t just that he suddenly lost his confidence in the relationship between Sho and him after seeing the rapper’s reaction to the news; that it wasn’t just <em>‘Aiba is in love with Ohno’</em> anymore, but<em> ‘Aiba and Ohno are a couple’</em>. But after talking to Aiba, Nino suddenly remembered <em>why </em>he wanted to break off his friendship with Aiba in the first place. It wasn’t just jealousy or that he couldn’t stand even looking at Aiba for a while, that was too, but the main reason was that he needed someone to blame for this whole messed up situation. And he couldn’t blame Sho, since he was too much in love with him. He couldn’t blame Ohno either since he was the one who was always there to comfort him. So he was left with Aiba, but it was hard to hate or blame Aiba, even for the things he was at fault let alone this time… Cause they were best friends for years, they went through a lot together, and… well, because Aiba was Aiba and it made <em>everything </em>more difficult…<br/>And Nino had to realize that he <em>missed </em>Aiba from his life…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Nino waste a lot more time than needed to go back. But right now – no matter what he promised to Aiba or how curious he was about what Johnny told to Ohno – he really didn’t feel like going back to face the others and answer their questions. Cause he was sure that at least Sho will have a lot of questions about Aiba…<br/>Nino sighed, then took a deep breath before he entered the green room. To his biggest surprise all three of his band mates were there and – not so surprisingly – the mood was mournful the least.<br/>“What happened?” he asked as he sat down next to Ohno – instead of Sho.<br/>“Practice was postponed till you honor us to attend it…” Jun said mockingly.<br/>“Thank you, <em>Junnosuke</em>, but fuck your practice. I really can’t care less about it!” Nino shot back on similar tone.<br/>Jun opened his lips to retort but Sho preceded him:<br/>“Cut it, would you? We have bigger problem right now than your childish quarrelling!”<br/>Nino was taken aback at this since Sho seemed to be <em>really </em>angry. And it was <em>months </em>since he last shouted at Nino for fighting with Jun. Even if his scolding was addressed both Nino <em>and </em>Jun it didn’t make it better. Tiny glint of hurt shined in Nino’s hazel eyes and he quickly turned his head to Ohno who was still sulking silently next to him.<br/>“What happened, Oh-chan?” he asked softly again and took Riidaa’s hand.<br/>The oldest member sighed.<br/>“Johnny said he won’t tolerate one more Arashi member getting involved with Masaki’s pregnancy and he ordered me to break up with him…” Riidaa said.<br/>“And...?” Nino feared to ask it.<br/>“I said no” Ohno answered on a strangely proud voice.<br/>“And…?” Nino asked again, this time impatiently.<br/>“He took back my individual jobs…” Ohno sighed leaning back on the couch.<br/>“All of them?” Nino asked incredulously.<br/>“All of them” Ohno nodded.<br/>“Even that butai role?”<br/>At this the artist just nodded without words.<br/>“But you worked so hard for it! You waited for it…” Nino started.<br/>“Stop it, Nino!” Jun shouted at him and the gamer immediately went silent, blinking at his band mate gotten frightened. “We all know it… just… don’t talk about it now, would you?” Jun said annoyed.<br/>After this none said anything cause they simply didn’t know what to say. Cursing Johnny or declaring that he was unfair to Ohno would be useless cause everyone knew this already and it wouldn’t change anything. So they just remained silent, avoiding to even looking at each other till the dance instructor came for them.<br/>Nino didn’t call Aiba whole day…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Later that night Nino was laying on the couch and stared blankly at whatever show was on the TV. He felt too weird, confused and depressed to play his games and it was surely the first time in his whole life!<br/>Then his mobile started ringing on the coffee table. First he didn’t want to move picking it up, guessing it can be Aiba demanding why he didn’t call him. Then he realized that at this time Ohno must told him everything already so he wouldn’t bother call Nino too. Sighing Nino reached his hand out to grab his phone and looked at the caller ID. <em>Sho-chan</em>. Nino hesitated a little bit before answered the call. He really didn’t feel like talking with Sho now, but he avoided him all day – and the rapper must have noticed it – and it would be way too suspicious id he didn’t answer his call either.<br/>“Moshi-moshi…”<br/>“<em>Hey, Kazu! What are you doing?</em>” the newscaster asked cheerfully but somehow it sounded forced.<br/>“Nothing much… though about going to bed…” Nino said trying to sound nonchalant.<br/>“<em>Oh… sorry, I won’t keep you from sleeping long just… wanted to ask something from you…</em>” the older man’s voice became uncertain.<br/>“Shoot” Nino said knowing very well what it will be.<br/>“<em>Ehm… how… was… Aiba-chan?...</em>” Sho stuttered.<br/>Nino clenched his hand into a fist.<br/>“Pregnant” he said sarcastically.<br/>“<em>I know that but… was he okay…?</em>” Sho asked again and this time his voice sounded disgustingly desperate.<br/>“If you want to know about Aiba’s condition then call him or Oh-chan! I’m not the call-center!” Nino shot back impatiently. “And now I’m going to bed. Good night, Sakurai!” the gamer said then hang up not waiting for an answer or an excuse from his band mate…</p>
<p><br/><br/>On the other side of the town, Sho stared at his phone without blinking. He had no idea what just happened, but he knew one thing…<br/><em>‘Good night, Sakurai…’</em><br/>Nino called him <em>‘Sakurai’</em>…<br/>Though in the past months he didn’t remember that Nino was calling him other than <em>‘Sho-chan’</em>…<br/>He had a really, really bad feeling about it, but he just couldn’t put a finger on what exactly went wrong suddenly…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 12: Drifting</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>The next day Sho walked into the dressing room strangely anxious about Nino.<br/>When he arrived Jun was out on his dorama-shooting but Ohno and Nino were there. The younger was playing on his DS while Riidaa was napping with his head on Nino’s lap. There was nothing unusual in this scene. It was the same what greeted the members everyday almost ever since their debut. No, Sho had to correct himself, it was a scene what none could see in the past months… since this… <em>something</em>… started between him and Nino…<br/>The gamer didn’t look up when he heard the door closing.<br/>“O-ha-you, Kazu-chan!” Sho whispered into the younger boy’s ear from behind and – since Ohno was sleeping which meant they were practically alone – he planted a kiss on Nino’s neck.<br/>The gamer tensed at the touch then pulled away from Sho with a frown on his face but he did not look up, nor stopped smashing the buttons on his DS.<br/>Sho sighed defeated and went to the other couch. Who was he to win Nino’s attention over his game? He just needs a few hours to finish his game then he’ll be back to his normal self as always, Sho thought calmly and opened his newspaper…</p>
<p><br/><br/>But Nino wasn’t.<br/>Not a few hours, now two days later or the next week. He was always busy with something – DS, a new song, Ohno or some other work related stuff. He didn’t cling onto Sho as he used to recently and it was the most surprising to the rapper. He didn’t shoo away Sho though, if he tried to hug him or hold his hand but he didn’t start anything or kissed Sho back; he was totally passive to the newscaster’s acts. So it’s not surprising that he didn’t let Sho stay over or agreed to go to Sho’s place. At the end of the second week, Sho started to loose his patience.<br/>They were on their own in the green room during lunch break. Nino as always said he wasn’t hungry and Sho – hearing this – decided to skip lunch too, hoping he’ll be able to talk with Nino once they were left alone.<br/>“Kazu! Will you talk to me?” Sho asked impatiently after twenty minutes passed in silence broken only by Nino’s plucking on his guitar.<br/>“Eh?... Oh, Sho, you’re here!... Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention…” the younger idol said.<br/>He shot a short glance to the rapper before lowered his head and started playing again.<br/>Sho jumped from his seat, stomped over to where Nino was sitting and yanked the guitar from his hands roughly.<br/>“Stop it, Nino! You're doing this since last week! What’s your problem? Did I do something wrong? Then tell me so I’ll be able to apologize for it and make up for my mistake!” the rapper demanded.<br/>Nino looked up at him; his eyes blank as if he wasn’t even seeing the man in front of him.<br/>“Would you, please, give me back my guitar? I was working with it…” Nino said instead answering the older man’s questions.<br/>“No! Not until you answer to me!... And don’t lie to me, you weren’t working. You just played <em>‘Yume’</em> in the passed half an hour again and again…” Sho said firmly.<br/>“And why should I do as you tell me? You have no right to order me around as your wish dictates!” Nino retorted jumping to his feet.<br/>“What do you mean…?” Sho took a step back unconsciously. “I wasn’t ordering you around.. It’s just… you’re acting strange since…” Sho went silent for a second as he tried to pin-point the exact time of start to Nino’s weird behavior. “…since that scandal broke out about Aiba-chan and Ohno…”<br/>Nino stared at Sho without a word before snatched back his guitar from the rapper’s loosened grip and turned to leave the room. Before he was able to reach the door though, it was opened by the returning Jun and Ohno.<br/>“Oh, you’re here! Good!” Ohno said. “I wanted to ask something from you…”<br/>“What’s it?” Sho asked both annoyed – cause they bothered them, - and relieved – cause their arrival stopped Nino’s leaving - in the same time.<br/>“Masaki and I decided to throw a baby-shower party… Well, it was Mao-chan’s idea…” he said glancing at Jun. “…anyway, we want you to come too… Tomorrow, at Masaki’s place” Ohno said looked at them with hopeful eyes.<br/>“Sure, anything you want, Oh-chan…” Nino smiled at Riidaa and kissed his cheek. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to find a place to practice undisturbed…” the shortest man said and left the room.<br/>Sho moved already to follow him but Ohno grabbed his wrist when he wanted to pass next to him.<br/>“You come too, right, Sho-kun?” he asked. “It would mean a lot to Masaki…”<br/>Sho hesitated a little then sighed softly.<br/>“Of course I go” he gave in.<br/>“Thank you!” the older man smiled at him gratefully.<br/>Sho quickly nodded him and after this he really wanted to follow Nino but he was stopped again as soon as he stepped out of the room, this time by Jun.<br/>“What?” he asked annoyed.<br/>“I don’t think it’s a good idea…” he said silently and looked at the rapper seriously. “Let <em>me </em>to go after the brat…” he added.<br/>Sho opened his mouth to protest but then gave in again nodding, knowing that Jun was probably right…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Jun walked down the corridors slowly check on the rehearsal rooms which were usually empty at this time till he heard the soft sound of a guitar and following it, he found Nino.<br/>Hearing the approaching footsteps Nino hoped that maybe it’s Sho who wants to apologize so he stopped playing and looked up, tiny hint of hope glinting in his hazel eyes. But when he saw Jun his expression changed to annoyed and he sighed.<br/>“What do you want?” he asked.<br/>“Did you and Sho have a fight?” Jun asked without hesitation.<br/>Nino raised an eyebrow at the question.<br/>“What made you think this?” the gamer asked again instead of answering.<br/>Jun repressed an impatient sigh.<br/>“I don’t know… maybe the fact that you didn’t cling onto Sho in the last two weeks or that he hardly speaks to him… or maybe it was the kicked-puppy-look Sho was staring at you with…” Jun said sarcastically.<br/>“Well, I don’t know what your problem is. Till now, your problem was me clinging onto Sho too much. Now I leave him alone as you wanted me, and now it’s your problem? I really don’t get anymore how to please you…” Nino said shrugging as if it meant nothing to him.<br/>“My problem wasn’t you clinging onto Sho or not. I don’t give a shit if you’re fuck each other or not. My problem is that you’re hurting Sho and it affects Arashi too…” Jun said warning.<br/>“Sure, cause the one who’s hurting the other can be only me…” Nino mumbled barely audible.<br/>“What did you say?” Jun frowned.<br/>“Said nothing…” Nino huffed and bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying then picked up his guitar and turned his back to Jun. “Go, spoil Sho’s broken heart then and leave me alone…” he said, his voice slightly wavering.<br/>Jun snorted at this but stomped away never-the-less…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Nino couldn’t decide to be happy about it or not. Jun (or Mao) insisted to go together to the baby-shower party. It meant Nino didn’t have to spend money on the transportation – it was the good part – but it also meant he had to sit next to Sho on the backseat of Jun’s luxurious car – and obviously, it was the bad part. Anyway he managed to say nothing to Sho and nothing much at all since Mao-chan was blabbing about anything and everything – <em>‘Really, she must have spent way too much time with Aiba’</em> Nino thought. But in the end the small group managed to arrive to Aiba’s place without any problems or fights…<br/>Ohno opened the door to them with a beaming smile and ushered them inside.<br/>“Which one of you should do the cooking?” Nino asked as he entered the apartment and smell in the air. “Cause to your information, it’s burning down…”<br/>“Ah! The dinner!” Ohno cried out panicky and run to the kitchen but it was too late…<br/>“You should’ve let me cook…” Aiba said lecturing as he peeked into the bowl.<br/>“Don’t start it again! You can’t cook in your current state!” Ohno protested pouting and everybody started to laugh at the couple.<br/>“Then I think it would be better if you all leave and I try to make something instead of <em>this</em>… what Riidaa created to us…” Jun said. “Nino! You help me!” he called back the actor when he wanted to leave with the others.<br/>“Why should I?” the brat protested as usual.<br/>“Cause I said so! Now bring your lazy ass here and do as I tell you!” Jun snapped back. “Aiba-chan! We can use your fridge, right?” the youngest member asked but already opened the said door to check out what they can cook for dinner.<br/>Nino sighed for the effect and dragged himself back to the kitchen. Though deep down in his heart he was grateful to Jun, ordering him to help in the kitchen cause this way he could be further from Sho and could busy himself with something…<br/>After and hour or so they finished improvising dinner and they all sat around the dining table.<br/>“Anou… I have an announcement…” Ohno started when they all sat down. “Masaki and I are together and out baby girl will be born in eight weeks!” he said proudly.<br/>“And the only thing which wasn’t obvious to everybody already that your kid will be a girl” Nino said mockingly but he smiled at the couple too.<br/>Aiba whispered something to Ohno who nodded in respond and left just to soon return with a shopping bag.<br/>“Since Arashi is kind of like family to both of us, we want you to be Aya’s uncles, and you, Mao-chan, to be her aunt…” Aiba said smiling and took out the three, framed ultrasound pictures of the baby from the bad to give them to Nino, Sho and the HanaDan couple.<br/>“Oh, she’s so small!” Mao squeaked excited.<br/>Jun smiled at his girlfriend sweetly then pulled her closer to him and they started whispering about something accompanied with the actress’ giggling.<br/>Nino looked at the picture in his hand. It was hard to believe that there was really a baby in Aiba’s tummy. Even he had time to accept it during the past weeks – and he gave up expecting Aiba to be normal years ago – it still was weird…<br/>“I thought this is your baby-shower party… Doesn’t it mean <em>we </em>should give gifts to you?” Sho asked the pregnant boy on his side.<br/>“I guess. But it was important to Satoshi so…” Aiba answered whispering and shrugged a bit. “Anyway, you <em>will </em>be her uncles…” he added smiling.<br/>“Arigatou…” Sho said and smiled back at him widely before looked at <em>his niece’s</em> photo…</p>
<p><br/><br/>After the dinner the guests gave their presents. To the baby new clothes – from Mao and Jun -, some toys – an old Nintendo DS from Nino (<em>‘</em><em>What? She’ll need something <strong>useful </strong>too’</em> Nino said and Jun smacked his head for it); stuffed toys and other <em>normal </em>baby toys from the HanaDan couple again – and to Aiba and Ohno some books about parenting – from Sho of course.<br/>“You know, I hope that kid will be after Oh-chan… It would be a disaster if she would be after her ‘mommy’…” Nino said as he watched Aiba who was playing with a stuffed toy.<br/>“Oi! I’m pregnant here, be nice to me!” Aiba protested pouting.<br/>Ohno snickered at this and pulled his pouting boyfriend into a long kiss.<br/>“Oi! Stop it, would you?” Jun said laughing and threw a soft ball to the soon-to-be parents.<br/>“By the way, I’m always nice. It’s not my fault that you can’t value my caring…” the brat picked up their former ‘conversation’ after Aiba and Ohno separated.<br/>The friendly fight between Nino and Aiba went on for minutes accompanied by the others’ laughing. Only Sho remained silent.<br/>“Anou!” the rappers voice cut through the quarrel suddenly, gaining everybody’s attention. “Anou… I have an announcement too…” he started after a short, shy silence. “Kazu and I are dating!” he said out bravely taking the gamer’s hand and entwined their fingers.<br/>There was frozen silence in the room for a few minutes. Even Nino was surprised but he was quick enough to hide before anyone could notice it. Yet he couldn’t slow down his suddenly quickened heartbeat… Then as the other four around them managed to grasp that Sho tell them about him and Nino, they started to laugh and cheer on them loudly. They never imagined that the rapper will have enough guts to do it; they rather expected Nino to do this announcement on his bratty way.<br/>“Yay, Nino-chan, it makes me so happy!” Aiba said smiling as he hugged the smaller man. “It’s the best gift I got today!” he added giggling.<br/>“Oi, baka, let me go!” the gamer struggled to get free from Aiba’s arms. “And it’s not your <em>gift</em>! It has nothing to do with you! Any of you! Just me and Sho-kun…” Nino said grumpily but Aiba saw the slight blush what colored the gamer’s face.<br/>“Okay, if you say so. But I still take it as my baby-shower present” Aiba answered stubbornly but grinned widely at him before went to hug Sho too. “I’m so happy for you two” he said silently as he hugged the rapper. “This way Aya-chan will have one more <em>‘auntie’</em>, a very grumpy, bratty, sarcastic one, though…” he whispered to him giggling.<br/>“Thanks, Aiba-chan…” Sho said and chuckled with him till Nino’s voice alerted them.<br/>“Would you, please, stop it? It’s rude whispering when you have company” Nino said, though his words weren’t addressed to Sho and Aiba but to Jun and Mao.<br/>The ‘culprits’ looked at them immediately.<br/>“What were you talking about?” Aiba asked curiously.<br/>“Nothing” the youngest Arashi member barked out, making it obvious that he didn’t want to share it with the others.<br/>Aiba pouted at this offended. Nino and Sho on the other hand eyed the couple patiently. The gamer was more than grateful that he managed to turn the attention away from him.<br/>“Toshi! Make Jun to tell me!” the pregnant boy whined to his boyfriend but Ohno just hugged him and patted his hair softly.<br/>It was obvious that the oldest man won’t make any move to force Jun. After all, he didn’t need to, since here was someone else who was more appropriate to this task…<br/>“Jun! Tell them!” Mao ordered her boyfriend.<br/>“No!” the man protested. “We agreed that we won’t tell it to anyone yet!” he said.<br/>“Yes, but that was before it… Now tell them or I’ll tell it!” Mao said on her best Makino voice.<br/>Jun sighed at this. The actress rarely used this trick on him but it was something she always van make Jun to obey her wishes.<br/>“Okay” he said and sighed again before looked at his band mates who watched silently the whole scene. “Okay, since everybody had their announcement for today, she…” Jun pointed at his girlfriend. “…thought we have to say something too. Next spring we’re going to get married” Jun said nonchalantly as if he was talking about weather, not marriage.<br/>“Ah! Hontou?” Aiba asked shrieking; again he was the first one to react.<br/>“Yes” Mao nodded smiling brightly. “We didn’t choose the date yet but it will be just a small ceremony with our family and close friends…” she explained. “Actually, Jun wanted to wait before we tell it to you but the truth is that he’s just afraid that you’ll tease him to be the youngest yet the first one who gets married…” she added and the all laughed. Except Jun, of course…<br/>Nino leaned closer to the actress when the others didn’t pay attention to them since they were too busy teasing Jun.<br/>“Congratulation, you managed to tame him well…” he whispered to her smirking and Mao giggled at this…<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong>Chapter 13: The confession</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Nino was the first who excused himself from the party and he didn’t even have to come up with a lie to cover up it. His band mates know him well enough to know, he can be social only with his games and that didn’t make an exception that they were Arashi more than a decade now.<br/>So Nino walked home relieved that he didn’t have to act anymore. He didn’t have to keep up the image that he’s enjoying himself or that he was okay with Sho’s unnecessary announcement. He couldn’t even imagine what was on Sho’s mind when he told the others they were dating. Did he do this so the others won’t think he’s pathetic holding onto his crush for Aiba?... Maybe…<br/>The more Nino thought about Sho’s motivation, the more he wanted to throw up. It just made him feel sick that he couldn’t solve a single question when it comes to Sho…<br/><br/></p>
<p>As he stepped out the elevator in his apartment building he had déjà vu… Cause someone was sitting on his doorstep. Again. And it was Sho. Again…<br/>“How did you get here?... You should be at Aiba’s…”<br/>“I left after you… but I took the taxi…” the rapper said as he got up.<br/>Nino tsk-ed and wondered why the other decided to wait for him on the doorstep instead going in. After all he knew where the spare key was… Once Nino opened the door he leant to the doorframe, blocking Sho’s way to get in.<br/>“What are you doing here? What do you <em>want </em>from me now?” he asked rather hostile.<br/>“I want to talk with you” Sho said honestly.<br/>“Great! Let’s talk!” Nino made a grimace. “For example about what the heck was in your mind when you told the others that we’re fucking dating?” Nino shouted at him then stormed into his apartment.<br/>Sho followed him.<br/>“What do you mean <em>what was on my mind</em>? I wanted to tell them. I thought this is what you want too. At least this way MatsuJun won’t bother you about it anymore…”<br/>“I don’t give a shit about what Jun thinks and I <em>did not</em> want it cause <em>we’re not dating</em>!” Nino shouted at Sho.<br/>“Then what are we doing? What is <em>this</em>?” Sho asked demanding and stomped to Nino pulling the shorter man in a kiss but Nino pushed him away as soon as their lips touched.<br/>Nino stepped back from Sho to put some distance between them. <em>‘We aren’t dating, we can’t dating cause you’re not… No, you’re wrong, Kazunari…’</em> Nino corrected himself. <em>‘One doesn’t need t be in <strong>love </strong>to date…’ </em>he thought bitterly.<br/>“Okay, we’re dating then. And what if we are? It’s not that it would mean anything to you so <em>why </em>did you tell the others?” Nino asked again.<br/>He wasn’t shouting anymore, instead his voice was barely stronger than a whisper as he leant to the wall behind him for support.<br/>Sho stared at him incredulous.<br/>“How can you say it means nothing to me?” he asked. “It does mean, <em>a lot</em>, to me! I’m in love with you for God’s sake!” Sho said seriously.<br/>But Nino just laughed at his bitterly.<br/>“Oh, no, you’re not!” he said shaking his head. He looked at Sho with pain in his eyes. “You don’t love me, Sho and we both know <em>who </em>you love. You love Aiba, not me. You still in love with him and… that’s it…” Nino said silently. “You used me cause I let you; cause I offered it to you, not knowing that it would just hurt me more than before…” he whispered. “But it’s okay, Sho, I got it… that I can’t change your heart… You don’t have to lie to me… Just… go home now, please, and leave me alone…” Nino finished.<br/>Heavy silence fell on the room after this. Nino heard his own shaky breathing awfully loud but it was the only sound heard in the room. No words, neither leaving footsteps. Nothing but his own, trembling breaths… The time seemed to stop but it also seemed as id an eternity passed already since they were standing there in silence…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“No, you’re wrong and I won’t go away just because you tell me to. I was in love with Aiba-chan for a long time, that’s true but not anymore” Sho said seriously. “Maybe I’m not the fastest person when it comes to realizing feelings but I don’t fool myself or others with non-existing feelings and I don’t lie to you either!” he said stepping in front of Nino and took his face in his palms. “I love you, Ninomiya Kazunari. I love you with all my heart cause you were here to me all the time, you were here ever since we met, right? I was just too blind to notice you… and I was hurting you too much during all these years…” he whispered to him.<br/>Sho’s thumbs caressed Nino’s tearstained cheeks though the younger one didn’t even notice when he started crying. He looked up into Sho’s serious, round eyes.<br/>“Forgive me for hurting you… please…” Sho asked touching his forehead to Nio’s softly before brushed his lips to his.<br/>Nino shakily gasped as Sho tenderly kissed him and let his eyes flutter closed. There wasn’t rushing or demanding in Sho’s kiss just love and begging for Nino’s forgiveness. Nino whimpered vulnerably and fisted his hands in Sho’s shirt. Then the rapper slowly broke the kiss he pulled the smaller man into his arms protectively. Nino sniffed and Sho felt as his tears damped him shirt but didn’t care about it, just rocked him slowly.<br/>“Please, Sho…” Nino murmured into his neck. “Please, Sho, don’t leave me… ever… I can’t live without you…”<br/>“Never” Sho said without hesitation and tightened his arms around the boy. “There’s no way in hell I would ever let you go…”</p>
<p><br/><br/>They stayed like that for a while till Nino’s hiccups stopped and his clinging on Sho loosened a bit. But the older man still didn’t let him go from his arms.<br/>“Let me love you tonight…” Sho murmured into Nino’s ear and hinted feather light kisses on the smaller man’s temple, forehead, nose and cheeks before he sealed their lips in a slow kiss.<br/>Nino sighed softly and melted into Sho’s muscular body letting him to explore his mouth again and Sho took it as a ‘yes’ and encircling his arms around his waist rose him from the floor. The gamer put his legs on his hips and tightened his arms around the rappers neck, letting himself be carried to the bedroom without breaking the kiss.<br/>Once they reached their destination the newscaster laid the younger boy on the bed and climbed on top of him. He smiled at the panting boy under him; his lips were swollen from their kisses, his face flushed beautifully and his eyes shined with love. Sho couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss him again. Nino let out soft mewling sounds and the rapper smiled into the kiss before turned his attention to the other’s neck, kissing, biting and sucking it till a bright hickey rose under his ministration to tell the word: <em>Nino was his!</em><br/>When he was satisfied with his work, he unbuttoned Nino’s shirt and continued kissing every exposed inch of his creamy skin. Soon his pants and boxers followed his shirt to the floor as well…<br/>“Sho… Sho…” Nino panted barely audible.<br/>“Hmm?” Sho asked his lips pressed to the boney hip before he went back to Nino’s face kissing him again on the lips. “Nani?” he asked caressing the blushed cheeks.<br/>“I need you… Sho…” Nino whispered and threaded his fingers through Sho’s hair to bring their lips together and bucked his hips up grinding his hard cock to Sho’s still cloths covered one.<br/>The rapper groaned in the back of his throat as his hand wondered down cupping Nino’s ass, pressing their groins harder to each other.<br/>“Anything you want, Kazu…” he said to him panting.<br/>He climbed off the bed fumbling around the bedside drawer for lube and condom. When he finally got them he felt a tug at his pants. Looking there he found Nino laying on his side with his fingers hooked in his belt-loop. The smaller man tugged at it again, pulling him back to the bed.<br/>“You’re still fully clothed…” he whispered.<br/>A small smirk tugged on Sho’s plump lips.<br/>“Then we should change this…” he said dropping the items from his hand on the bed and started unbuttoning his own shirt while Nino got up to open his fly…</p>
<p><br/><br/>When they were lying on the bed again, Sho kissed down his way on Nino’s body again, stopping at his nipples licking one teasingly before took it in his mouth and Nino arched from the bed moaning. Sho smirked a bit and kept sucking on the hardening bud while his hand nudged Nino’s legs apart. He brushed his fingertips over the sensitive skin on Nino’s inner thigh and he shivered in anticipation at the touch.<br/>Sho kissed the younger man one more time before reached for the lube and sat on his heels. Seeing this Nino pulled his knees up and opened his legs wider.<br/>Sho touched Nino’s entrance with his lube slicked fingers circling it a few times before carefully pushed two fingers in. Nino whined lightly and shut his eyes since it was a while and Sho stopped immediately not wanting to hurt his love. The gamer slowly opened his eyes looked at the rapper through his lashes and Sho swore he never saw anything sexier in his entire life than this.<br/>“Sho…” Nino called him, his voice hoarse with lust.<br/>The older man nodded understanding perfectly what Nino wanted. He moved his fingers slowly at first, but soon the gamer was thrusting back to his fingers moaning loudly.<br/>“Sho, please!” Nino cried out as his fingers bumped into his sweet spot repeatedly.<br/>Sensing that Nino was close Sho withdrew his fingers from him and Nino bucked his hips whimpering not wanting to loose the friction. Quickly Sho put on condom and lube on his hard member and positioned himself over Nino. He brushed his lips to Nino’s in which return the other opened his cloudy eyes to look at him.<br/>“I love you” the newscaster said and pushed his cock slowly into the tight hole.<br/>Nino threw his head back and moaned at the feeling. Sho stopped to give him time adjusting but Nino thrust up under him making him sink deeper in the tight heat.<br/>“Move, Sho, please… I… can’t take it… any longer…” Nino panted holding onto Sho’s shoulders.<br/>Sho nodded and attaching his lips to Nino’s sweaty neck he pulled out slowly, snapping back his hips harder. And didn’t stop anymore.<br/>Nino moaned and whimpered under him erotically as he thrust into him harder, faster and deeper every time. Nino put his legs around Sho’s waist to pull him even closer and smashed their lips together sloppily but neither of them cared.<br/>“Kazu, baby… God… you feel so good…” Sho groaned in his ear snapping his hips widely into the smaller man.<br/>Soon the rapper felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as he got closer to the edge.<br/>“Sho… more… ah! Right there!...” Nino cried out under him.<br/>The rapper grabbed his hard member pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts aiming the same spot and a few thrusts later both men reached his climax in the same time shouting each others name…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Sho collapsed on the bed hugging Nino close to his chest not bothering about the sticky mess on their skin. As their breathing evened he kissed the smaller man lovingly.<br/>“I love you, Kazu… I really do…” he whispered to him.<br/>The gamer smiled back at him softly.<br/>“I love you too…”<br/>A wide smile appeared on the rappers face and kissed the smaller man one more time before he got up and went to bathroom to wash up a bit and get a wet towel to clean up Nino too. The younger idol watched him through his half lidded lashes sleepily. Sho just smiled at him wordlessly when he noticed his glance.<br/>After he finished cleaning up their mess he took Nino in his arms again and pulled the sheets over their bodies.<br/>“Sho…” Nino mumbled into his chest. “You really won’t leave me, right?...”<br/>“Never” Sho said kissing the top of his head.<br/>“Good…” Nino sighed and drifted into sleep in the most secure place what he could imagine: in Sho’s loving arms…<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong>Chapter 14: Happiness</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>On Monday morning Nino and Sho arrived to the shooting location hand in hand with beaming smiled on their faces. Some of the staff members raised an eyebrow at this but it wasn’t anything too suspicious. Arashi was famous about how close they were to each other and it wasn’t the first time that the two of them were seen together walking hand in hand. So they just shrugged it off and didn’t bring it up once. Just as they didn’t say anything when the said pair arrived just like this the next day, the next week and a month later as well; or that they left the same way every time they finished together.<br/>Only their band mated saw the tiny changes. That the air was lighter, sweeter and happier around Sho and Nino from now on (especially after that past two weeks when Nino gave the cold shoulder to the rapper)<br/>Once Jun dared to say that it was almost sickening how lovey-dovey they could be and Nino just stuck out his tongue at him for this and cuddled closer to <em>‘his Sho-chan’</em>.<br/>“Don’t take out your frustration on me cause Mao-chan tricked you into this marriage” the gamer said.<br/>Ever since the HanaDan couple told them about the marriage, Nino took advantage on any chance to tease he youngest member with it – just as Jun feared it.<br/>“Don’t start it again, brat!” the DoS said warning. “And I told you a million times not bring it up when we’re at work!”<br/>“Or what if I do, Mr. Soon-to-be Husband?” Nino pushed it not caring about the threatening glints in Jun’s eyes. He wasn’t afraid cause as far as Sho was there, he knew the rapper won’t let Jun to do anything to harm him.<br/>“Oi, Ninomiya! Kiss goodbye to your precious games cause you won’t see them anymore if you don’t stop it right now!” Jun said.<br/>Nino opened his lips to retort but Sho put his hand on his mouth quickly.<br/>“That was enough, Kazu. Be a good boy and apologize to MatsuJun” the rapper said slightly scolding his boyfriend though he was looking at the smaller man lovingly.<br/>Nino pouted a bit under Sho’s palm – though none could see it – then sighed and pilled away the rapper’s hand from his lips.<br/>“I’m sorry, MatsuJun” he said obediently.<br/>“That's my good boy” Sho smiled and rewarded Nino with a kiss.<br/>It turned out MatsuJun wasn’t the only well-tamed one in the band…<br/>The youngest member rolled his eyes. As if Nino would’ve meant that apology…<br/>The dressing room’s door opened and Ohno walked in.<br/>“Okaeri, Oh-chan! How was the shooting?” Nino asked when he looked at the oldest member.<br/>“It was good. Your turn now, Nino…” he added.<br/>“Hai!” Nino said jumping from his seat.<br/>He bent down to kiss Sho one more time before skipped out from the room…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Nino woke up in the middle of the night at Sho’s ringing phone. He whined softly and tried to burry his head between Sho’s neck and his pillow, hoping this way he can hide from the annoying sound. Sho patted his hair soothingly before padded around on the bedside table for finding his phone without turning on the lamp.<br/>“Moshi-moshi?” he asked once he found it.<br/>“Sho! Get Nino and come to the hospital as soon as you can! Aiba started to give birth to the baby!” Jun’s urgent voice sounded from the other end.<br/>“What? But he has three more weeks till his date…” Sho said sitting up in the bed.<br/>“I know but tell it to the baby. Now hurry! Mao and I are on the way too but we had to take a detour to Aiba’s place before… See you in the hospital!”<br/>With this the youngest member hung up on Sho.<br/>The rapper quickly turned to Nino and shook his shoulder lightly to wake him up.<br/>“Kazu!... Baby, wake up! We have to go to the hospital, the baby is coming…” Sho said urgently.<br/>“What…?” Nino mumbled.<br/>“Aiba-chan and Ohno’s baby…”<br/>“Eeeeh?” Nino shrieked when Sho’s words sank into his dream clouded mind. “Why are you still in bed? Why are you not dressed already?” Nino shouted at his boyfriend as he jumped out of bed and started to pull on his pants while he opened the closet to get a T-shirt.<br/>Sho watched him truly amused. Nino wasn’t a morning person; normally it takes <em>hours </em>to get Nino out of the bed. The rapper was sure that he needed a lot more time than this even on those rare days when he was up before Sho.<br/>“Sho-chan! What are you doing still in bed?” Nino shrieked again.<br/>He tried to put on his pants and T-shirt in the same time but ended up with his fly open, struggling with the zipper and only his head and one arm was in the T-shirt. Sho chuckled at him but got up and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans – more effectively than Nino – before walked to him.<br/>“Come, let me help you…” he said and finished dressing up his fidgeting boyfriend. He put his hands on his slim hips and pulled his close to his body. “You’re cute…” he said and kissed him sensually.<br/>Nino moaned and melted into Sho’s body throwing his arms around his neck. The kiss tuned more heated and it almost made Nino forget why they were up in the middle of the night in the first place. His eyes snapped open and hit Sho’s shoulder breaking the kiss.<br/>“Oi, stop it! We don’t have time for this!” he said embarrassed. “Quickly dress or I leave you here!” he added warning and left room.<br/>“Sorry” the rapper said smirking and grabbed a shirt and hoodie to put on.<br/>“Your style is still sucked…” Nino said when the newscaster reached the hallway where Nino was waiting for him.<br/>“Well, I’m sorry. I didn’t know we’re going on a fashion show” the rapper shrugged.<br/>“That’s your luck…” the gamer said giving him the car-keys. “I’m too antsy to drive…” he admitted blushing at the older man’s questioning look.<br/>Sho chuckled at him.<br/>“You’re cute” he repeated his precious words then took Nino’s hand…</p>
<p><br/><br/>When they found Ohno in the hospital, Jun and Mao-chan were already there with him. Everybody looked extremely worried and tense but Ohno was the worst. His face was stiff and he stared at the surgery room’s door without even blinking. Somehow Nino felt sorry for him but didn’t know what he should say so he just patted his back encouraging and sat down next to him.<br/>They had to wait for an awfully long time and the gamer felt his patience lessen with every passing minute. As he looked at the others he could see that they were worried for Aiba and the baby too but in the same time they seemed calm – maybe Ohno wasn’t that calm but it was hard to say by looking at his face. Nino couldn’t understand it; he already wanted to scream; <em>‘</em><em>what takes so long getting that baby out of Aiba?’</em><br/>Sho might sense it cause he put his arm around the gamer’s shoulder and pulled in a tight hug.<br/>“Don’t worry…Everything will be alright…” he murmured into his soft locks so silent that Nino hardly caught the words but it still calmed him down immediately.<br/>A few minutes later Aiba’s doctor came out the surgery room. Ohno immediately stood up followed by the others. The woman stepped to them smiling.<br/>“Congratulations, Ohno-san, your beautiful baby daughter was born healthy. Aiba-san did great! You can go see them when they were transferred but I’m sorry that your friends have to wait till tomorrow to visit. Aiba-san needs a lot of rest now”<br/>“That’s okay. Thanks for your hard work!” Jun said quickly and bowed to the doctor seeing Ohno was too shocked by the good news to say anything and the doctor soon left them alone.<br/>Nino sighed relieved when he heard the doctor’s words though he would surely deny that he was worried even a bit for Aiba!<br/>“Omedetou, Satoshi-kun!” Sho said first smiling and patted Ohno’s shoulder.<br/>“Yeah, congrats, Oh-chan!” Nino said grinning. “You really became a daddy now…”<br/>“Omedetou, Ohno-san!” Mao said and hugged the artist.<br/>“Omedetou, Riidaa!” Jun joined them too once his fiancée let go their leader.<br/>“Thanks, guys, really…” the oldest man said smiling brightly as he looked at his friends with grateful eyes. “Then… if you don’t mind…” he said sheepishly.<br/>“Sure we don’t mind. Go!” Sho told him laughing. “Tell Aiba-chan, we’ll come visiting tomorrow!”<br/>Ohno nodded then grabbed the bag what Jun brought and left to check on his <em>family</em>…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Come on, Sho-chan! What takes you so long?” Nino whined impatiently.<br/>He was ready for fifteen minutes yet Sho was still busy with God knows what which was really important and couldn’t been postponed. Nino was sure that it’s just another NewsZero report.<br/>“Okay, okay, I’m finished. Don’t be so worked up, babe” the rapper said pecking Nino’s pouting lips. “Are you this impatient to see Aiba-chan and the baby?”<br/>“No” the gamer said crossing his arms over his chest and turned his head away. “I have games to play so I just want to finish with this as soon as possible…” he explained avoiding Sho’s eyes.<br/>The rapper chuckled again. He knew Nino was lying.<br/>“Okay, then let’s go! We don’t want your games to feel neglected…” he gave in and they left the apartment.<br/>They stopped on the way to buy some flowers to Aiba (Sho insisted and Nino just pouted at jealous at this.)<br/>“Hi there, Aiba-chan!” Sho greeted the Miracle Boy cheerfully when he entered his hospital room with Nino in tail.<br/>“Sho-kun! Nino-chan! You came!” Aiba said happily when he saw the couple entering. “MatsuJun and Mao-chan just left a few minutes earlier…”<br/>“That’s good. How are you feeling?” Sho asked as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.<br/>“Happy” he answered beaming at the rapper before looked at the baby in his arms. “I never thought that giving birth is <em>this </em>painful, though…” he added.<br/>“You don’t look like a parent…” Nino said suddenly standing at the end of the bed, watching Aiba and the baby rather suspiciously. “Are you sure she’s yours? She doesn’t look alike you a bit…” the gamer said.<br/>Aiba pouted at him.<br/>“She <em>is</em> mine! And Toshi said she has my eyes…” Aiba said looked at Aya in his arms and touched her tiny fist with his fingers.<br/>“Kazu, how can you say something like this? It's rude! Apologize to Aiba-chan!” Sho ordered the gamer.<br/>Nino pouted at this too but mumbled a barely audible<em> ‘gomen’</em> to the Miracle Boy. Aiba beamed at him as an answer.<br/>“Hey, Nino-chan! Do you want to hold her?” he asked.<br/>“No!” the younger boy said quickly and crossed his arms over his chest.<br/>“Oh, come on, I know you want…” Aiba teased him.<br/>Nino shook his head feverishly but lost in the end – since Sho took Aiba’s side too – and let the ‘mother’ to put the baby in his arms.<br/>He looked at Aya who seemed to wake up during the transfer and looked back at him yet couldn’t focus on his face. She <em>did</em> have Aiba’s eyes. Nino smiled at her softly as she grabbed his forefinger and held it strongly in his small palm. Sho and Aiba watched them silent but both of them were smiling.<br/>The peaceful mood last only ten minutes till Ohno arrived storming into the hospital room. Everyone jumped as the door burst opened.<br/>“Satoshi!” Aiba looked at his panting boyfriend; it seemed he ran all the way there.<br/>“Gomen, Masaki, but the practice with the juniors lasted longer than I thought… They just don’t have the slightest clue about the choreography…” Riidaa whined as he dragged himself to the bed and sitting on the edge he put his head in Aiba’s lap.<br/>Aiba giggled softly and caressed his hair lovingly.<br/>“By the way, hi, Sho-kun! Hi, Nino! Thanks for coming!...” Ohno said sleepily, his face still buried into the sheets of Aiba’s hospital bed.<br/>Sho watched them for a while before stood up.<br/>“Well, we should get going now… Kazu has tons of games he wanted to finish before midnight and I have a report to write too…” Sho said looking at his boyfriend who seemed to forget about those games long ago.<br/>Nino stirred a bit at Sho’s words and stopped adoring Aya-chan.<br/>“Oh, yeah, that’s right!” he nodded quickly and blushed a bit.<br/>“Okay then. Thanks for coming, really!” Aiba grinned at them then looked at Nino. “Would you mind putting Aya in her cradle since she seemed to fell asleep again…” he asked him.<br/>“Sure…”<br/>Sho bent over the cradle to caress the baby’s face before they went home and Aiba was left alone with his soundly sleeping family…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 15: Secrets</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Two months later Aiba requested to be able to return to Arashi. His friends tried to persuade him to not do it yet. He had a bit more than a full month till the end of his hiatus but Aiba was unyielding. It wasn’t that he didn’t want or like to spend time with his baby, let alone regretting to have her; it was just that he missed his friends, his work and his fans. In short, he missed being the part of Arashi.<br/>So he asked Johnny to cancel the rest of his hiatus and let him work with Arashi again.<br/>This time his boss wasn’t that indulgent or yielding than the last time.<br/>“You know what you’re asking for, don’t you? Once you returned I claim you to do your job without mistakes; I won’t accept forgive you just because that child of yours…” Johnny said severely.<br/>“I know” Aiba nodded firmly.<br/>“Good. You can return to Arashi from Monday…”<br/>Aiba didn’t get any favors after his return but Johnny wasn’t that harsh either. He let Aiba to take Aya with him to work and even hired a woman to look after the baby while they were all working. But what their boss still refused to acknowledge that the baby was Ohno’s too. His wrath against Riidaa still didn’t seem to disappear. The individual jobs he got still sucked just as before but Ohno didn’t mind and was determined not to ask for anything better till he could stay with Aiba and Aya…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Are you sure you’re able to handle it?” Nino asked Aiba.<br/>Since Sho started his day with some individual job, Nino offered to pick up Aiba in the morning.<br/>“What do you mean?” Aiba mumbled back sleepily as he fastened the seatbelt around the baby-carrier.<br/>“Work and Aya-chan…” the gamer said on a slightly worried tone watching his again-best friend through the rearview mirror.<br/>“What are you talking about, Nino-chan? I’m okay!” he said flashing a smile at the younger man.<br/>“If you say so…” Nino muttered though he saw the dark circles under Aiba’s eyes and how tired he became as he tried to divide his time between his work and his daughter.<br/>“Anyway, it’s just a bit more than a month and than it’s summer vacation!” the older boy cheered happily.<br/>“And we just got it because we’ll have a three-month long tour after it!” Nino retorted.<br/>“So what? I like tours…” Aiba pouted.<br/>“And did you ask your baby what’s her opinion on this?” Nino snapped.<br/>“How should I? She’s not speaking yet, for your information…” Aiba said not picking the deeper meaning of Nino’s words.<br/>Nino groaned frustrated at this but remained silent for the rest of the drive.<br/>When they reached the jimusho the others were there already. Nino stomped in and dropped his body next to Sho on the couch. The rapper peeked at him from behind his newspaper. Seeing that Nino was sulking instead of pulling out his DS starting playing as soon as he sat down, he wanted to ask what’s wrong but Jun spoke up before him.<br/>“Since Nino and Aiba arrived finally…” he started and the others looked at him except Nino, though even Ohno looked up from pampering his daughter – what he did always when they didn’t have to work. “Mao-chan and I chose the date…” he said simply handing two nicely written invitation cards to the couples; he still seemed embarrassed about the topic.<br/>“Wow! Your wedding will be at the beach?” Aiba asked with a wide smile. “Suggoi! It will be Aya’s first trip to the sea!” he said happily.<br/>“Yeah…” Jun nodded scratching his nape.<br/>“Sasuga Jun-kun…” Ohno chuckled. “Nee, Aya-chan?...” and with this the oldest member turned his full attention back to his daughter.<br/>Nino glanced at the card in Sho’s hand. He was too upset about Aiba to even tease Jun with his wedding.<br/>“What do you want as a wedding present? Do you have something in mind?” Sho asked looking at the younger man.<br/>“We want nothing… Just be there…” Jun shrugged. “I go to check on this weeks schedule…” he added quickly and escaped from the room and with this the further questions concerning his upcoming wedding.<br/>After Jun left Sho looked at his boyfriend again but the younger boy still sulked next to him.<br/>“Okay, come, Kazu, let’s take a walk before practice…” he said when he had enough of Nino trying to kill Aiba with his glare.<br/>The gamer didn’t answer but let Sho to take his hand and lead him out the room. They walked for a while till found a pretty secluded hallway. Nino leant to the wall but stared at his toe instead of Sho. The rapper watched him a bit waiting for him to speak up but when it didn’t happen he put one hand on the wall next to Nino’s face and hold the gamer’s hand with the other, playing with his fingers.<br/>“Tell me now, what’s wrong?” he asked the shorter man softly.<br/>Nino pouted a bit and Sho was worried for a second that his boyfriend will refuse to answer.<br/>“Aiba and I had a fight on the way here…” he said finally.<br/>“About what this time?”<br/>Sho had to hide his surprise cause he absolutely didn’t expected this answer. First because these two didn’t fight since they made up and started to rebuild their friendship (there were only friendly teasing); and second because Aiba didn’t show any signs of having a fight with Nino, though the rapper thought the Miracle Boy was the more sensitive one from these two but maybe he was wrong…<br/>“About me thinking he didn’t take care of Aya-chan well enough… Neither Oh-chan, by the way…” Nino said avoiding Sho’s eyes stubbornly.<br/>The newscaster already knew that Nino had a soft spot for the baby – what he found incredibly cute, if you ask him – but didn’t understand why he was so critic about the couple’s parenting abilities? Okay, maybe they weren’t top parents but they tried their best – Sho sometimes had a feeling that they‘re even pushing themselves too much to grow up to this task but didn’t thought they would do it in the wrong way or it would harm Aya-chan…<br/>Suddenly a smirk appeared on the Keio graduated idol’s face when a suspicion woke in him about what could be Nino’s motive of being so critic. He bent closer to whisper into the gamer’s ear.<br/>“Are you, by any chance, envious of them? Having a baby…” he said in a low voice.<br/>Nino shivered as Sho’s hot breath tickled his ear. He did his best to suppress a moan and pout instead. It still amazed him how easily Sho see through him. Or simply his acting skills sucked… Either was, when he snapped back to his senses Sho was already sucking his neck and sometime earlier he must let go his hand to caress his skin under his shirt just above the waistband of his pants.<br/>“Mmm… oh… Sho… st-stop it… we’re… at work… and public…” Nino panted and even he grabbed the rapper’s wrist he did nothing else to stop him.<br/>“And?... Being in public didn’t stop you when you asked me to fuck you in the parking lot…” Sho whispered huskily and licked Nino’s ear before continued sucking his soft skin.<br/>Nino’s blunt nails bit into Sho’s skin when the newscaster sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.<br/>“Oh, my God, if you leave a mark, I kill you!” Nino whined through his teeth titling his head back.<br/>Sho chuckled into his neck.<br/>“Stop it…” Nino whined.<br/>“I won’t until you admit that you envy Aiba and Ohno’s baby… You want one too. Admit it…” the newscaster said teasing.<br/>“No, I don’t” Nino denied immediately.<br/>“Uhuh…” Sho smirked at him. “I don’t believe you!” he singsonged raising his head from Nino’s neck. “Admit that you want a baby too and I might help you…” he added grinning and was ready to kiss Nino fully on the lips when his phone started to ring in his pocket.<br/>Sho pulled away from his boyfriend and grabbed his mobile, his eyes lit up when he saw the caller ID.<br/>“I have to take this now but we’re not finished yet!” he said smiling at the gamer before hurried away to answer the call somewhere else…</p>
<p><br/><br/>That night Nino went home alone cause Sho had ‘something important to do’ and rushed out as soon as they were finished with filming. It was useless on Nino’s side to pout cutely – which normally was enough to make Sho change his mind immediately – cause the rapper didn’t even stopped to kiss him goodbye just waved to them before left.<br/>Nino muttered a half hearted <em>‘Tadaima!’ </em>as he entered his apartment. Kicking of his shoes he dragged his tired body to the couch and collapsed on it. He stared blankly at the fishtank in the corner where his pet swam around in circles happily.<br/>“You know, Chibi…” Nino said watching the small goldfish. “I was wondering if Sho-chan wants a baby too or not… What he said today…” Nino went silent for a while and stared into nothing thoughtfully. “Not that it would work with us what happened with Oh-chan and Aiba…” Nino shivered at the thought of being pregnant. “But again… maybe he doesn’t… He’s acting weird lately… Like today! He stopped kissing just because his stupid phone was ringing!... Recently he’s hiding from me what he’s doing and makes suspicious phone calls…” the gamer said annoyed and pouted. Then slowly his face turned sad. “I wonder what is it what he’s not telling to me…” he whispered and sighed.<br/>He stayed there laying on the couch for a while before his eyes widened in horror.<br/>“Damn! I just did it again… talking to my pet…” he whined and buried his face into the couch cushions…</p>
<p><br/><br/>The next day when Sho arrived to the green room Nino and Aiba were there with the baby already. As always Nino was playing with his DS. Sho smiled and bent down to kiss his cheek.<br/>“Ohayou, Kazu!”<br/>Nino just hummed as an answer but didn’t turn his attention from the DS screen. Sho sat down next to him and took his newspaper.<br/>“You didn’t come home last night…” Nino said suddenly loud enough to be heard just by Sho; miraculously he managed to sound casual instead of hurt or sad how he truly felt.<br/>Sho looked at him with some guilt in his eyes.<br/>“Yeah… ehm… it was late when I finished and thought you mist be tired so… I thought it would be better if I let you rest and went to my own apartment…” Sho explained sheepishly.<br/>“Is that so?”<br/>They hardly spent the nights separated since Sho’s confession cause being late or Nino might be tired didn’t stop Sho to come over till now. Nino didn’t bother to mention that Sho didn’t call or text to let him know that he spends the night at his own place what he did so far every time…<br/>Aiba broke the uncomfortable silence between the couple.<br/>“Anou… Nino-chan, would you mind taking care of Aya a little? Satoshi is not here yet but I have to go to my shooting…” he said.<br/>“Sure!” Nino nodded and closed his DS immediately and went to take Aya from Aiba’s arms.<br/>“Arigatou, Nino-chan!” Aiba beamed at him before rushed out.<br/>Nino walked around in the room with Aya in his arms baby-talking to her non-stop. Sho smiled a bit at this sight but still felt a panging guilt after their previous conversation. <em>‘Should I tell him?’</em> he thought. He wanted this to be surprise but if it hurts Nino…<br/>Suddenly Ohno arrived to the green room rather loudly.<br/>“Masaki left for the shooting already?” he asked disappointed when he didn’t found his boyfriend in the room.<br/>“As you can see…”<br/>Nino stopped walking and looked at Ohno scolding.<br/>“Oh…” he wanted to see Aiba since they won’t have any shared work together so this way he has to wait till the evening to see him…<br/>In the next minute Sho’s phone started to ring snapping the rapper out of his thoughts. He quickly excused himself and left the room to take the call outside. Nino stared at the door where he disappeared.<br/>“He isn’t…”<br/>“What?” Nino jumped surprised and looked at Ohno who was standing next to him now. “Who?” he asked frowning.<br/>“Sho” Ohno said matter-of-factly.<br/>“Sho isn’t what?” Nino still didn’t understand what the older man tries to say.<br/>“Cheating on you…”<br/>“Who said Sho was cheating on me?”<br/>“Your eyes” Riidaa said seriously.<br/>Nino blushed and looked down at Aya to avoid Ohno’s eyes. The baby was taking his pinky finger in her toothless mouth biting it and drooling all over the gamer’s hand. Nino smiled softly. <em>‘At least babies are cute and simple, not like the grown-ups…’</em> he thought sighing and looked at the door again. <em>‘</em><em>What should I do now…?</em><em>’</em><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 16: Sho’s surprise</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Sho’s suspicious behavior continued with full of mysterious phone calls which he never answered in Nino’s company. He stayed out late, sometimes didn’t even come back home to Nino and every time Nino asked why, he said he was too tired or thought Nino needs rest so he went to his place. Nino wouldn’t mind this much if Sho says he needs time, space or freedom; he would rather give any of it but he hated that Sho was lying to him! So after a few times, Nino just stopped asking…<br/>Sometimes he caught the older man watching him as if he wanted to say something but before he had the chance to do it, something always came up. Once the dance instructor, saying break was over so they had to go back practicing; the other time Aiba, asking Nino to help with the baby; or the photographer, saying he wanted to repeat Nino’s shoots cause the lights were wrong…<br/>And this went on till Jun and Mao’s wedding…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“From now on, you’re husband and wife! You can kiss the bride now…”<br/>The wedding really was just a small ceremony. Next to the Arashi members, only the couple’s family and a few close friends of Mao were there. Yet they all were sure that it takes just a matter of time till the media get to know it. But right now none of them was caring about it. After all, they were there to celebrate and even Nino was able to put away his suspicions…<br/>“You know, I still hope, you’ll be like Oh-chan…” Nino muttered to Aya.<br/>Once again he was the babysitter while her parents were dancing. Nino watched the couple slowly rocking to the music before looked back at the baby. Though Aya didn’t understand Nino’s previous words, she smiled at him then she grabbed a lock of Nino’s perfectly styled hair and tugged it hard.<br/>“Auch! What the hell are you doing?” Nino shouted in pain and tried to free his hair from her while everybody around – including Aya in the first place – was laughing at him since his shouting was enough to gain their attention.<br/>“Ah… I see it’s too late already… You’re just as annoying as that baka…” he sighed when he finally managed to get back his hair from Aya’s tiny palm.<br/>“Don’t you dare call my daughter <em>‘annoying’</em>, Kazu!” Ohno warned him while took the baby from him, “neither call Masaki <em>‘baka’</em>” he added.<br/>“I’m sorry, Oh-chan, but she’s just a small devil! She nearly ripped out my hair!” Nino complained brattily. Even he loved the baby; he felt he needs to keep up his image.<br/>But Ohno just shrugged off his words and turned away with Aya. After all, he knew already that he has the most beautiful, smart and talented daughter!...<br/>Nino crossed his arms over his chest and watched pouting as the family went to say goodbye to the newlywed couple. Then huffed a bit and rubbed his sore scalp.<br/>“Don’t pout, Kazu! Didn’t I tell you I love you more when you’re smiling?” Sho said as he sat down next to him.<br/>“But it hurts, Sho-chan!” Nino whined cutely pouting some more and looked at his boyfriend with puppy eyes.<br/>Sho chuckled a bit then leant closer to kiss those pouty lips.<br/>“It doesn’t hurt <em>there</em>, you know…” Nino said but he was smiling already.<br/>“Shall we dance?” Sho asked smiling to change the topic and looked into Nino’s hazel eyes closely.<br/>“No!” the younger boy shook his head and flushed a bit.<br/>“Actually… it wasn’t a question. I want to dance with you so come!” Sho grinned at him before took his hand and led him to the dancefloor.<br/>The rapper embraced Nino’s slim waist who put his arms around his neck and hid his face into his chest. He didn’t want to admit it but it felt nice; dancing with Sho like this… It was special cause they rarely had a chance to do something like this. Nino wasn’t the sappy, romantic type and Sho sucked at romance anyway, but the gamer thought it was okay every once in a while. Now it was okay because it made Nino happy…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Nino was almost asleep till they arrived to his place. He was clinging to Sho and his legs stumbled every now and then.<br/>“Come on, Kazu, we’re here…” Sho said when he managed to open the front door.<br/>Somehow the gamer succeed to kick off his shoes and drag his body to the couch before collapsed on it half-asleep. Sho followed him and looked down at him smiling. He kneeled down and showered small kisses all over Nino’s face and neck. The gamer giggled sleepily.<br/>“Stop it, Sho-chan… it tickles…”<br/>“Then don’t fall asleep here, baby…” the rapper said softly and caressed his face. “Let’s take a shower then you can sleep. In your bed which is more comfortable than the couch…”<br/>“Don’t wanna… Too far…” Nino mumbled.<br/>“Then, I guess, I have no other choice…” Sho sighed.<br/>He gathered Nino in his arms bridal style and took him to the bathroom. Nino didn’t protest a bit just snuggled closer to him hugging his neck, putting his head on his sloping shoulder which seemed really inviting now.<br/>“Oi! This doesn’t mean you can sleep on me!” Sho said mocking but laughed.<br/>Nino just mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to him once again.<br/>In the bathroom Sho quickly undressed both of them and climbed into the stall with Nino. The gamer whined a bit as the water poured down on him but at least it woke him up enough to be able to stand on his own feet yet Sho had to do everything else – not that he was complaining since he loved pampering Nino…<br/>“Hey, Kazu! What’s your schedule tomorrow?” the rapper asked as he washed the smaller man’s hair.<br/>“Hmm… just a photoshoot with Ryo-chan…”<br/>Sho frowned at the <em>‘Ryo-chan’</em> part.<br/>“You wanted to say <em>‘Nishikido-kun’</em>, right?” he asked and tried – but failed – not sounding jealous.<br/>A small smile appeared on Nino’s lips.<br/>“Yeah… But why?”<br/>“I want you to come with me somewhere. When will you finish with the shooting?” Sho asked rinsing the shampoo from Nino’s hair.<br/>“Around 3 p.m. maybe…”<br/>“Good. I’ll go pick you up!” the older said cheerfully and finished washing up both of them.<br/>When they were in bed Nino cuddled to Sho sighing in content.<br/>“Where will we going?” he asked murmuring into the rapper’s chest.<br/>“It’s a surprise. You’ll know in time” Sho answered grinning.<br/>To his luck, Nino was too tired to demand a proper answer and soon both men were sleeping soundly…</p>
<p><br/><br/>The next day Sho arrived earlier than 3 p.m. to the studio where Nino’s shooting was. He smiled charmingly at the photographer and the staff members, apologizing politely for intruding their work. To his luck, they didn’t mind his presence. Nino flashed a quick smile to him before turned his attention back to his work.<br/>Sho watched him amazed. It was like a competition between Nino and Ryo about who can look meaner and cooler than the other. The rapper would surely choose Nino as the winner but maybe he was just partial…<br/>Half an hour later the shooting ended. Nino thanked to the staff and the photographer before walked to his boyfriend.<br/>“Hey, Sho-chan! What are you doing here?” he asked smiling.<br/>"I came to pick you up, of course! Don't tell me you forgot!” Sho said matter-of-factly.<br/>“Pick me up? But…” the gamer looked hesitant.<br/>“But what?” the newscaster asked frowning.<br/>“I agreed to go out drinking with Ryo-chan since it was a long time we met…” the smaller man looked guilty and rocked back and forth on his heels.<br/>“What? But last night you promised to come with me!” Sho snapped jealous but this time he notices Nino’s smirk. “You tricked me…” he realized.<br/>“Yup!” Nino chirped happily. “I hoped you might slip and tell where we are going…” he explained shrugging. “Wait here, I go, change quickly” he said smiling and was ready to go when something come to his mind and turned back, “and by the way, I’d never ditch you for anyone…” he whispered in his ear before skipped away to the dressing room…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Will you tell me finally where are we going?... Or rather where <em>are </em>we now?” the gamer asked when Sho stopped the car.<br/>He looked out the window but saw nothing special out there so he turned questioning to his boyfriend.<br/>“Just wait and see” Sho grinned at him.<br/>The rapper got out of the car and went to open the door to Nino.<br/>“I’m not a girl, you know that, right?” Nino asked but let Sho to help him out of the car.<br/>“I’m <em>well </em>aware of this fact” Sho said smirking making Nino blush a bit. “Now close your eyes!” he ordered.<br/>“Why?” the gamer asked but did as he was told.<br/>“Because it’s a surprise!... No peeking, okay?”<br/>Nino nodded but Sho waved his hand in front of Nino’s face to make sure then took his hand and led him somewhere. The temptation of opening his eyes where big but Nino resist it, since he promised Sho he won’t do it. Yet he sensed that they went in somewhere, then up with an elevator. He wondered where they were heading, hoped not too high since Sho feared it… After they stepped out the elevator they walked a bit then Sho stopped.<br/>“Can I open my eyes now?” Nino asked, he didn’t want to admit it but he was excited about this <em>surprise</em>.<br/>“Just a bit more…” Sho said.<br/>Nino heard a door opening and Sho led him somewhere again.<br/>“Now you can open your eyes!”<br/>Nino looked around confused.<br/>“What’s this place, Sho-chan?” he asked finally.<br/>“Your birthday present?” the rapper offered smiling.<br/>“But my birthday will be only in next month… And I don’t need another apartment…” Nino shook his head but walked in to look around.<br/>“Maybe <em>you </em>don’t” Sho said following him. “But <em>we </em>might need it… I thought we can move in here together…” the rapper said and blushed a bit embarrassed.<br/>“Move in together?” Nino asked with wide eyes and a nice shade of pink colored his cheeks.<br/>Sho nodded.<br/>“I was thinking about asking you to move in with me but none of us had an apartment big enough so I started to look for a new place…” he told.<br/>“And did you think about what if I don’t want to move in?” Nino put his hands on his hips.<br/>Sho pouted.<br/>“Then I’ll have to move in here alone... Since I sold my place last month already to buy this…”<br/>Nino looked around closely and realized that Sho’s stuff indeed were here.<br/>“You stayed here all the time when you didn’t come home to me?” he asked.<br/>“No. I didn’t want to sleep here without you so I asked Riidaa to let me use his place. It was empty since he moved in with Aiba-chan after all…”<br/>“Oh-chan knew about it?” Nino asked and somehow he felt betrayed that the older man said nothing to him about it.<br/>“The others too. They helped to choose and arrange everything” Sho admitted.<br/>“I feel like I’m tricked into this…” Nino said pouting. “How should I say <em>‘no’</em> after this?”<br/>“Is that a <em>‘yes’</em>?” Sho asked stepping closer.<br/>Nino nodded.<br/>“Are you agreeing this just because the others helped to set this up?” the rapper asked a bit disappointed.<br/>“No, I just pointed out that it would make really hard to say <em>‘no’</em>” Nino put his arms around Sho’s neck to pull him close. “But I’d say<em> ‘yes’</em> even if you wouldn’t trick me…” he said smiling.<br/>A relieved smile appeared on Sho’s face before the smaller man pulled him into a kiss.<br/>“And you didn’t even see the bedroom yet…” he murmured grinning and kissed his boyfriend deeply again.<br/>“Then… I think… you have to… show me…” Nino mumbled between kisses pressing his body closer to Sho’s…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 17: Unfinished conversations</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>After not just <em>showing </em>the bedroom to Nino but <em>testing </em>the brand new, king-sized bed what Sho bought, the rapper initiated to try out their new, luxurious bathtube in the bathroom too. Nino blushed and hit Sho on the arm playfully.<br/>“Pervert!” he said chuckling.<br/>“Yeah, but that’s why you love me” Sho said smirking and put his arm around the smaller man’s waist to pull him into a passionate kiss.<br/>Nino mumbled something into the kiss and Sho broke away, looking at Nino frowning.<br/>“What?”<br/>“You must’ve spent too much time with Jun… You became egoistic…” the gamer said mocking.<br/>“Maybe…” Sho shrugged. “Now come…”<br/>The rapper got out of bed and padded to the bathroom to fill the tube with water. Nino remained in bed but watched his boyfriend’s well-built body before he disappeared in the bathroom.<em> ‘It definitely worth to watch’</em>, Nino thought smirking to himself…<br/>“Hey, Kazu! Are you coming?” Sho shouted a few minutes later.<br/>“Sure!” the gamer answered and gathering the sheets around his body to hide his nakedness, followed Sho.<br/>“You don’t need these…” Sho said shaking his head and pulled away the sheets.<br/>“Just because you’re an exhibitionist, it doesn’t mean I have to walk around butt-naked too…” Nino replied blushing lightly.<br/>“You should, though… You can’t imagine how sexy your butt is!” Sho said smirking and groped the said part of Nino’s body.<br/>“Yeah… well, thank you…” Nino brushed off Sho’s hand and the blush on his face deepened.<br/>To avoid further molestation, Nino turned to climb into the tube and, of course, Sho followed him so the gamer ended up sitting between the rapper’s legs, leaning to his muscular chest. Sho smiled a bit and caressed the smooth skin of Nino’s belly; the smaller man sighed contented and relaxed into the gentle touches.<br/>Comfortable silence fell on the bathroom and the older man let his thoughts wonder freely. He was beyond happy because of Nino’s answer. Months passed since their (his) confession and everything seemed to be okay between them, but he still was anxious about his surprise. Nino was a very independent person – others might call him <em>unsocial </em>– and Sho was afraid that he gets angry because he started this ‘moving in project’ without asking him previously or he will simply hate the place he chose. This was the main reason why he asked the others’ help…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Suddenly intense pain ran though his arm as Nino pinched him.<br/>“Auch! What was that for?” he asked complaining and rubbed the aching spot.<br/>“Because I was talking to you, yet you weren’t even pretend to listening to me…” the gamer said pouting.<br/>“Sorry, babe…” Sho said kissing the spot behind Nino’s ear. “What were you saying?”<br/>“I asked how could you get the others to help out. I’m sure Oh-chan and Aiba was busy with the baby; they always too preoccupied with her… And Jun-kun had his wedding preparations…”<br/>“Oh, that! Well, I guess, I kind of bribed them…?” the rapper confessed sheepishly.<br/>“With what?” Nino asked truly amazed that Sho used such methods.<br/>“Well… ehm… I…” Sho cleared his throat embarrassed, “promised Jun that…” cough “you won’t tease him… and…” cough “to Aiba-chan…” cough “that you’ll help with Aya-chan…” cough “anytime he needs it…”<br/>“What? So you traded <em>me </em>in exchange for their help?... Very nice… you’re the <em>best </em>boyfriend ever…” Nino said sarcastically and wanted to pull away.<br/>“I’m really sorry, Kazu!” Sho said quickly wrapping his arms around his slim waist tight. “But I really needed their help and they were busy… I had to promise what you asked!”<br/>“So actually, it was <em>them </em>who bribed <em>you</em>…” Nino huffed stubbornly.<br/>“Please, baby!... I wanted it to be perfect for you… So forgive me, please!” he pleaded sweetly, tightening his hug.<br/>“Okay, okay, just let me go now! I’m suffocating here!” the gamer gave in. “You’re lucky I like this place…”<br/>Sho chuckled and loosen his arms around Nino’s waist.<br/>“Oh, since we mentioned it already… we have an unfinished conversation about it…” the rapper said with a smirk on his face.<br/>“A conversation about what?” Nino asked back frowning.<br/>“About you wanting a baby too… like Aiba-chan and Ohno-kun…” Sho’s smirk grew wider and to his luck Nino couldn’t see it, otherwise he would punch him in the face…<br/>The gamer groaned loudly.<br/>“Oh, don’t start it again! I <em>don’t</em> want a baby!”<br/>“Oh, yes, you do! No need to deny it, Kazu! I see how you treat Aya-chan…And you’re really cute with the baby…”<br/>“Whatever” Nino murmured and blushed slightly as always when Sho called him cute. “Anyway, there’s no way I’ll have a baby, I’m not a freak like him…”<br/>“Don’t call Aiba-chan ‘a freak’… I thought you were back to be best friends again…” it was Sho’s turn to frown now.<br/>“We are but it still doesn’t change the fact that it’s not normal for a man to be pregnant!” Nino said firmly. “So don’t even think about it, Sakurai Sho-san!<em> I won’t get pregnant!</em> That would be weird… and sure would hurt a lot… and I don’t want that…” he mumbled the last part barely audible.<br/>“That’s a shame…” Sho said; he wasn’t going to give up his idea this easily but thought that would be better if he doesn’t push this topic more now. “I want to have a family with you…” he still added pouting cutely.<br/>“Yeah, that sure would be great…” Nino admitted with a soft smile on his lips. “But there are things what are impossible, Sho-chan… and I’m still here for you…” he said turning his head to kiss those plump lips.<br/>“Yeah, I know that…” Sho smiled at him lovingly.<br/>“Good cause I really love you…” Nino said seriously looking into his eyes.<br/>“I love you too, baby” the rapper answered and pulled the smaller man into a long kiss.<br/>“Now get out of here… We have work to do tomorrow!” the younger man said when they broke the kiss and pulled up both of them to get out of the tube.<br/>“Okay” Sho said obediently.<br/><em>‘But we’re still now finished yet, Kazu! Not until you agree with me…’</em> the rapper thought smirking inwardly…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Nino and Sho spent the next week with packing Nino’s belongings to be able to move in the new place the next weekend.<br/>Not so surprisingly the half of the boxes contained games or music related stuff. Luckily Nino wasn’t too attached to the things in his apartment, except his very personal things, so he easily agreed on leaving all the furniture – not that they would need any of it anyway, since Sho bought brand new stuff to all the rooms. But the smaller man demanded to take his TV cause <em>‘its screen is big enough and I used to play my games on this one’</em> he reasoned.<br/>So Sho had no choice but letting it.<br/>“Hey, Sho-chan! You sure, this will be okay?” Nino asked out of the blue, startling the entering Sho who was trying to balance three boxes on top of each other, all full with Nino’s games. He did his best not dropping them cause that would make Nino sad… and angry… and sure they wouldn’t have sex till he bought new ones to replace all the broken ones…<br/>“What do you mean, Kazu?... The moving in?... Sure, that will be okay!” the rapper said confidently but he was afraid that Nino might change his mind now.<br/>“Not the moving in, silly! The moving in <em>here</em>!” the gamer said.<br/>“Eeeh?” Sho still didn’t get what the other idol was hinting.<br/>“We’ll live on the fourteenth floor here… You sure it will be okay? Not too high?... Cause I don’t want to come home one day, finding you curled up in the corner, crying and freaked out because you realized how high we’re living…”<br/>Sho peeked out from behind the boxes. Nino’s tone was truly concerned but as he glanced on the smaller man, he caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. Sho frowned at it.<br/>“You know that I’m actually <em>not </em>afraid of heights… That’s just for the show! It’s just as serious as Nishikido-kun hates Ueda-kun… And you know <em>from the best source</em> that’s not true…”<br/>“So you say, you’ll be okay?” Nino tried to keep up with the ‘concerned lover’ act but a grin was appearing on his face.<br/>Sho smirked then slowly put down the boxes on the floor in the hallway.<br/>“I show you how okay I am…” he said and started chasing his boyfriend who laughed and fled straight into their new bedroom…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 18: Vacation plans: changed!</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Nino stretched his arms in the air as he walked out the bedroom and blinked slowly cause his head still felt a bit dizzy from sleeping so long. He hardly remembered when was the last time he was able to sleep more than four or five hours in one go but from starting today, it was a special three-week summer vacation to the Arashi members to prepare for the grand tour what Johnny planed as a celebration for Aiba’s return from the hiatus. Of course the fans were more than crazy about it already…<br/>The gamer walked into the kitchen and found it to be a complete disaster. But what was he expecting? It’s what he get because he was too lazy to get up and give breakfast to Sho. The rapper had to try making breakfast by himself before rushing to work cause the NewsZero staff freaked put when they heard Sho would go on a vacation for three weeks and they begged to Sho to do his newscaster job even he was free from his other works. Nino hated them for not letting Sho to rest properly though he really deserved it, he kind of understand them. Sho in suit… It was definitely the reason why NewsZero got all those high ratings. Otherwise who the hell would want to watch such a boring shit?...<br/>Nino sighed and started to clean up the kitchen then he should prepare lunch. Ha was half-awake while his boyfriend was getting ready and had some faint memory about Sho saying he’ll be back around lunchtime when he finished with his meeting…</p>
<p><br/><br/>The gamer barely finished with the cleaning part when his phone rang.<br/>“Moshi-moshi?” he asked holding the mobile between his ear and shoulder.<br/><em>“Hi there, Nino-chan! How are you feeling?” </em>Aiba asked super cheerfully.<br/>“No!” Nino said coldly without a second hesitation.<br/>There was silence, making obvious that Aiba was taken aback by this answer.<br/><em>“Wha…what ‘no’, Nino-chan?” </em>Aiba asked finally.<br/>“Whatever you were going to ask from me. My answer is ‘no’…” the younger man said matter-of-factly.<br/><em>“Why are you thinking I was going to ask something from you?” </em>Aiba asked offended. <em>“Can’t I call my best friend without any special reason?”<br/></em>“Of course you can, but I know you, Aiba. When you use ‘Nino-chan’ and that tone together, that always means you want something from me…” Nino explained. “So I thought it’s easier if I just spare us the time and the telephone bill… Now if you excuse me, I have a lunch to cook…”<br/>With this, Nino was ready to hang up.<br/><em>“No! Wait, Nino, please! Please, you’re my only chance!”</em> the Miracle Boy shouted begging.<br/>Nino sighed hearing this.<br/><em>“Sho-chan promised you’ll help me…” </em>Aiba added.<br/>The gamer groaned. Here it was. He was trapped by a promise that someone else gave in his name…<br/>“I assume that it’s about Aya-chan then…” he said slightly gritting his teeth.<br/><em>“Yay! I knew I can count on you, Nino-chan!” </em>Aiba cheered happily.<br/>“Oi! Baka!” Nino shouted. “I didn’t say I’ll help you!... But if I do… what do you want from me this time…” he asked sighing.<br/><em>“Toshi and I want to go to a short trip to Okinawa but the hotel is not prepared for such a small child as Aya so would you, please, take care of her for the time being?...”<br/></em>“You suck at lying, Aiba… You and Oh-chan just want to fuck out each other’s brain and the baby would be in you way…” Nino said mocking.<br/><em>“No!... It’s… I… we… no!”</em> Aiba shuttered and Nino smirked hearing this.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“How long?” Nino asked finally, half accepting to be the baby-sitter.<br/>There was a long silence.<br/><em>“Ten days…” </em>Aiba admitted weakly.<br/>“What? No!” Nino burst out. “Ten days is not a short trip! That’s the fucking half of our holiday! To your information, you’re not the only one who wants his boyfriend to fuck him! But I won’t get anything if your kid’s screaming in the other room!” the gamer shouted.<br/><em>“I really didn’t want to know about your love life with Sho-chan…”</em> Aiba muttered.<br/>“I don’t fucking care! Ask someone else!”<br/><em>“But I can’t! Really! Nino, please, I beg you!”<br/></em>“No! Ask Jun. They want kids with Mao-chan, it will be a good training to them…” Nino said.<br/><em>“Can’t. They left to Hokkaido two days ago…”<br/></em>“The lucky bastard…” Nino murmured under his breath. “Then ask your parents… or Oh-chan’s… They sure will be delighted to spend time with their granddaughter! Problem solved!...”<br/><em>“Can’t either”</em> Aiba repeated.<br/>“What? Did they all left to Hokkaido with Jun and Mao?” Nino asked impatiently.<br/><em>“No. But we… kind of… didn’t tell them… about Aya…”</em> Aiba confessed.<br/>“You what?” Nino asked disbelieving. “Your kid is… what? one year old? and you didn’t tell her existence to your parents?”<br/><em>“Eight months…”</em> Aiba mumbled.<br/>“What?”<br/><em>“She’s eight months old”</em> Aiba said clearly.<em> “Anyway, it has nothing to do with you whether we tell it or not to our parents. You didn’t tell your mom you’re dating with Sho-chan either!”<br/></em>“We’re just dating, not having a kid, for fuck’s sake!” Nino protested. “But if you start to dig into my private life now, I’m hanging up on you!” he threatened.<br/><em>“No, I’m not! I take that back!” </em>Aiba said quickly. <em>“But Nino, please, take in Aya for this time! I do anything for you! Just please!...”<br/></em>Nino sighed.<br/>“Twenty games…”<br/><em>“What?” </em>Aiba asked confused.<br/>“You owe me twenty games for this. New ones! Don’t you dare give that shitty old stuff you keep hidden in your closet!”<br/><em>“Twenty? And new ones? That will cost a fortune!”</em>Aiba tried protesting.<br/>“Not my problem. It’s the price for my baby-sitting. Take it or leave it!” Nino said firmly.<br/><em>“Okay, okay, I got it!... You’ll get your games. But why twenty?”<br/></em>“Cause I’ll have to babysit not one but two (A/N: Aya and Sho too) kids during these ten days and you also fucked up my plans so call yourself lucky that I didn’t ask more…”<br/><em>“Okay, whatever, anything you say…” </em>Aiba sighed. <em>“Anyway, we’ll leave the day after tomorrow. We’ll stop at your place in the morning to drop Aya and her stuff…”</em><br/>“Great! At least I don’t have to trouble with her transportation as well…” Nino mumbled…<br/><br/>Once Nino was able to hang up on Aiba he groaned frustrated. Then he dialed Sho’s number.<br/>“I hate you!” he said when he heard Sho picked up then hung up immediately.<br/>He dropped his phone on the kitchen counter. He already planned how he wants to spend these three weeks: playing games, having sex with Sho, play some more games, go on a few small dates… But now he could throw out all these plans on the window, thanks to Aiba! Instead of these, he’ll have to change diapers, chasing around an eight-month old baby-girl and the only place where he’ll be able to go is the playground in the near-by park. If he’s lucky he’ll be able to play a little while that little devil is asleep but sex will be definitely out of the question…<br/>Yeah, this really will be a fun vacation…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Meanwhile at the other end of the city, Sho stared confused at his phone, didn’t understanding why Nino was so angry. But before he could call his boyfriend back to ask the reason behind the mysterious and rather insulting call, ha was called back to the meeting so his questions had to wait till he got home…<br/><br/>“Yay! Satoshi-papa and Masaki-mama go on a vacation!” Aiba cheered happily pocketing his mobile.<br/>He picked up Aya from her bed were she was sitting watching her ‘mommy’ curiously. With his daughter in his arms Aiba danced around the room, making the baby laugh.<br/>“But I will really miss you my little angel! Cause mommy really, really loves you, you know?” Aiba said kissing Aya’s cheek softly. “But you know, mommy loves Satoshi-papa a lot too and papa and mama needs some time alone too…” he told her seriously but the baby just gurgled back something unintelligible.<br/>Then Aiba heard the front door closing and run out to the hallway.<br/>“Okaeri, Satoshi!” he said beaming at the older man.<br/>“Tadaima, Masaki!” he smiled back then put down the grocery bags and kissed Aiba’s lips and pecked the top of Aya’s head as a greeting.<br/>Aiba followed around Ohno as the artist started to pack out in the kitchen, the beaming smile never leaving his face. Ohno sighed softly when he bumped into his lover the nth time.<br/>“I guess, you could talk with Kazu” he said.<br/>“Yup!” Aiba chirped.<br/>“And from your smile, I guess, he said yes” Riidaa continued reaching out a hand to caress Aiba’s soft hair.<br/>“He did!” Aiba confirmed, his smile growing wider.<br/>“Good” Riidaa smiled then fisted his hand into Aiba’s hair pulling him into a deep kiss.<br/>Aiba moaned as Ohno’s tongue battled with his but when he realized what they were doing he quickly pulled away.<br/>“Oi, pervert! Not in front of the kid!” he protested blushing furiously and held Aya closer to his chest.<br/>Ohno chuckled a bit.<br/>“You’re right. And anyway, we’ll have all the time for this at Okinawa…” he said patting Aiba’s ass softly with a mischievous glint in his otherwise sleepy eyes…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>Chapter 19: Summer vacation – Tokyo</strong><br/> </p>
</div><p><br/>Sho opened he door quickly, took his shoes and hurried to the kitchen from where he heard the noises of Nino’s cooking.<br/>“Kazu! What was that call earlier?” he asked as soon as he entered; his tone both mad and worried.<br/>“Okaeri” Nino said ignoring the rapper’s question as he continued chopping vegetables.<br/>“Tadaima” Sho replied dutifully knowing he won’t get any answer (or food) from the smaller man otherwise (and Nino was really scary with the knife in his hand…)<br/>Nino looked up at him now smiling innocently.<br/>“You were asking…?”<br/>“What was with that call earlier today?” Sho repeated his previous question.<br/>“What’s there to not understand about it?” the gamer asked back turning back his attention to making dinner.<br/>Sho stared at him incredulous; sometimes he really was afraid of Nino… Saying things like he hates him so easily, <em>so calmly</em>…<br/>“You said you hate me…” the rapper said stepping closer cautiously though his voice wavered a bit.<br/>“That’s correct” Nino said calmly without looking at him.<br/>“But why?” Sho still didn’t have the slightest clue about what was going on.<br/>“Cause you tricked me and fucked up my plans for our summer holiday” the gamer answered.<br/>“I did what?” Sho stared at his boyfriend wide eyed. “How?”<br/>“Since you promised my help to Aiba, starting from the day after tomorrow, you and I and Aya-chan will be a big, happy family for whole ten days! Be happy since this was what you wanted, or not?” Nino summarized shortly his not-so-short phone call with Aiba earlier that day.<br/>“That’s good!” Sho smiled widely. “But why?”<br/>Nino simply ignored the first part.<br/>“Cause they go on a trip to Okinawa…”<br/>“And why don’t they take Aya-chan too?” Sho asked dumbly.<br/>Nino just stared at him.<br/>“Ehm… oh… OH!” when the answer finally hit him, Sho’s eyes widened in horror.<br/>“Yeah…” Nino sighed defeated.<br/>Both of them said nothing for a while and the only sound in the kitchen was the noises of Nino’s cooking.<br/>“But it’s still good! It will be fun to take care of her, right?” Sho said cheerfully.<br/>“Oh yeah, it definitely will be fun…” Nino grimaced. “And just you to know, whenever she’ll cry during the night, you’ll have to get up to her! Cause it’s your entire fault!”<br/>“Why are you so angry, Kazu? It will be as if we would be a family… You said too that it would be great if we’d have a family…” Sho asked softly wrapping his arms around Nino’s waist.<br/>“That’s true but… I didn’t plan babysitting during the half of our summer…” Nino pouted childishly.<br/>“I know but we’ll have enough time to be alone after it” Sho said kissing his neck. “I promise to take you somewhere nice after Aiba-chan and Riidaa are back and we’re finished with the babysitting… Okay?”<br/>“You better keep your word!” Nino warned still pouting.<br/>“I will!” Sho chuckled and kissed Nino’s lips…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Nino took his sweet time saving and turning of his game before got up from the floor. He was sure that it’s Aiba and Ohno with Aya at the door which means there’s no more playing to him from now on to the next ten days…<br/>“Would you, please, stop sitting on my doorbell? It’s really annoying, you know…” Nino said instead of greeting when he opened the door.<br/>“Ohayou, Kazu!”<br/>“Ohayou, Nino-chan! Sorry, but I thought may be you were still sleeping…” Aiba said smiling widely.<br/>“I hope you know it doesn’t make it any better…” Nino kept on with his bratty attitude but held his hand out to take Aya from Ohno.<br/>“Anyway, we brought everything you might need while Aya is here. Her clothes, toys, soother, oh, and her favorite baby-shampoo! It’s the only one she likes…” Aiba said dragging in a gigantic suitcase.<br/>“I hope you brought her bed too, you <em>know </em>we don’t have that either…” Nino said trying to stop Aya from ripping out his hair.<br/>Aiba bit his lip nervous at this.<br/>“You didn’t…” Nino concluded from the lack of answer.<br/>“You should just buy one…” Riidaa suggested calmly sitting in an armchair.<br/>“Why on earth should I?” Nino turned to the artist now. “I won’t spend money on something I won’t use after these ten days and just will be in the way all the time!” the gamer protested.<br/>“But you <em>will</em>” Aiba pressured matter-of-factly.<br/>“What?”Nino looked back at the Miracle Boy.<br/>“You will need a baby-bed…” his friend started.<br/>“…since Sho-kun and you soon will have a baby too…” Ohno finished.<br/>Nino looked at his friends with wide eyes then gave back the baby to her father and stomped to the bedroom.<br/>“Sakurai Sho! Get your lazy ass out of the bed and come here fucking right now!” he shouted opening the door.<br/>After some whining, protesting and shuffling a very sleepy-looking Sho appeared in the living room.<br/>“Sho! Did you just tell them we’ll have a baby?” Nino attacked his boyfriend immediately.<br/>“Yeah…” the rapper confessed yawning, too sleepy to realize, honesty won’t help him this time, just make things worse.<br/>Nino smacked his head.<br/>“Auch! What was that for?” Sho asked rubbing his head.<br/>“Didn’t your mom teach you lying is a bad habit?” the gamer scolded him. “We talked about it already and it<em> won’t fucking happen</em>!” Nino said with finality in his voice then turned to Ohno and Aiba. “And you two, bring that thing here quickly or you can take your baby with you…” he ordered.<br/>The couple watched the whole scene with opened mouths so far. And here they thought Sho tamed Nino, though it seems it happened the other way around… But at least Aiba had enough composure to jump to Ohno and cover Aya’s tiny ears with his hands when Nino started shouting with his boyfriend.<br/>“Ehm… Sorry, Kazu, but we’ll miss our flight if we go back now…” Ohno said checking Aiba’s watch. “But we leave you the keys to Masaki’s place so you can take it…” the artist said giving the baby to Aiba and fished out the keys from his pocket.<br/>Nino sighed.<br/>“Okay, then. Sho! Get dressed then take the baby-bed from Aiba’s place!” the gamer ordered him.<br/>“Why me?” Sho whined.<br/>“Cause I said so and we all know that it’s your fault!” Nino reasoned matter-of-factly.<br/>“Okay…” Sho gave in and pouted.<br/>Nino pulled him back when he wanted to go back to the bedroom and kissed him on the lips.<br/>“I love you!” he smiled at the rapper adorably and the older man smiled back at him immediately before went to get dressed, more energetic this time.<br/>Aibe shivered a bit. It was almost scary how easily Nino was able to turn his faces and how good he was at handling Sho. If he wouldn’t know better, he would think Nino was using Sho. But he knew it’s not the case. Cause Nino was truly and deeply in love with Sho…<br/><br/>When Sho was out of the room, Nino walked to Aiba and took Aya from his arms.<br/>“I thought you were get going…” he reminded the couple.<br/>“Ah, you’re right!” Aiba panicked.<br/>“Don’t panic, Masaki, we still have enough time” Riidaa said calmingly and took his hand. “Take care of Aya and if anything comes up just call us, Kazu” he said turning to the gamer then bent down to kiss his daughter’s cheek. “Be a good girl, Aya-chan and don’t cause too much trouble to Kazu nii-chan, okay?”<br/>Aiba kissed the baby’s forehead too but just couldn’t leave. He remained standing next to Nino holding Aya’s small hand. Even if he wanted this trip with Ohno, for just the two of them, suddenly, he couldn’t leave Aya here…<br/>“Come on, Masaki, we should leave…” Ohno said looking at his boyfriend when he didn’t move.<br/>“I know but… I just can’t leave her here!” he said with teary eyes. “What if something happens to her?” he asked.<br/>“Nothing will happen! So quit worrying!” Nino scolded him. “You wanted to go on your honey-moon so just go and let me take care of your daughter during it…” he said.<br/>“What <em>honey-moon</em>?” the Miracle Boy asked sniffing but blushing.<br/>“Even if you told nothing to us, I’m not blind…” the gamer said pointing at the matching rings on the couple’s hands.<br/>“Oh… it’s not that we wanted to keep it from you… Just…” Aiba stuttered.<br/>“Baka! It’s okay. You don’t have to explain it. Just say goodbye to Aya then go and enjoy your time… Cause if you keep bitching here, I might change my mind then you can find another babysitter in the last minute…” Nino threatened.<br/>“Okay, okay, I got it! We really owe you a big for this time!” Aiba sniffed a bit. “Arigatou, Nino-chan, really!” he smiled at him and finally let him be escorted to the door by his boyfriend and Nino. But before he stepped out, he turned back once more: “Ehm… Nino… would you, please, pay more attention how you speak while Aya is here?” he asked cautiously.<br/>Nino just tsk-ed at it and pushed him out shutting the door closed behind him. Then he turned to go back to the living room but found Sho standing behind him, ready to take his shoes and go on his ‘baby-bed mission’.<br/>“It will be fun, won’t it?” the rapper asked cheerfully. “Like a Childminder Arashi!”<br/>“Yeah… a ten-day long special… Just this time there won’t be stuff behind us to help out and her ‘mom’ will kill us if we do something wrong…” Nino said sarcastically.<br/>“Yeah but it still will be fun” Sho repeated stubbornly. “And you’re cute with Aya…” he added smiling and stood up when he finished tying his shoelaces. “Ja, ittekimasu!”<br/>“Itterasshai!” Nino smiled back and kissed his lips before Sho left too…</p>
<p><br/><br/>The whole babysitting went more smoothly then Nino expected. Not that he thought Aya was troublesome (only when she tried to rip out his hair…) but as anyone could guess, it’s not that easy to take care of a baby either… But even Sho had some work from the NewsZero staff; he helped out and was at home a lot which made Nino feel a lot better about this changing in his vacation-plans…<br/>Four days passed already and everything was just fins so far. Still Aiba kept calling every day to be sure they’re all living; that <em>Aya </em>was still living… Nino never imagined Aiba would be like this when he became a parent but deep down in his heart he had to admit that he would do the same in his place. Being a parent, being a mom is something really big so he thought he kind of understood why it’s so hard to Aiba to let someone else take care of his baby. Even if this someone is his best friend whom he knew since they were children…<br/><br/>Nino sat on the floor with his guitar in his lap and dozens of music sheets covered the place around him. He scribbled down something quickly then continued trying out accords. A tune for a new song was stuck in his mind ever since he woke up in the morning and since Aya was sleeping now he tried to use his time the best for composing. Yet from time to time he glanced at the baby-watcher on the coffee-table but it didn’t show any sign that Aya would’ve woken up in the other room.<br/>“Tadaima!”<br/>The door was closed behind Sho and soon the rapper entered the living room.<br/>“Okaeri, Sho-chan!” Nino smiled at him putting away his guitar. “You look good…” he said cheekily as he took in the sight: Sho in suit… “How was the interview?”<br/>“Thanks… It was good but I still have a lot more to work with it though…” the newscaster sighed putting his bag on the couch and loosened his tie. “Where’s Aya?”<br/>“She’s sleeping…” Nino said picking up the papers but the baby-watcher cracked and Aya’s sleepy whimpering was heard. “Oh, sorry, she <em>was </em>sleeping… By the way, it’s your shift now…” the gamer said getting up and smiled at his boyfriend.<br/>“Why? I just said I have to work on my report. I have to finish it today…”<br/>“Well, I thought maybe you want dinner, but it’s okay… I can play with Aya-chan instead of cooking…” Nino shrugged and headed to the other room.<br/>“Okay, I got it!” Sho said giving in and hurried after Nino. “But I really want to finish that report today…” he added as he bent down to lift Aya out of the bed.<br/>“You really are a workaholic…” Nino shook his head amazed. “But I love this in you as well!” the gamer smiled at him then pecked his cheek before skipped out to the kitchen to make dinner.<br/>It didn’t take a long time before Nino heard Sho’s voice:<br/>“Aya-chan, be a good girl and let me finish this, nee...?”<br/>The gamer chuckled a bit at Sho’s tone but continued preparing the food. Soon the little girl’s blabbing and laughing sounded accompanied with Sho’s protesting. Nino got curious at this so he walked back to the living room. Sho was sitting on the couch – obviously he tried to work since his laptop was in front of him – and Aya was fisting her hands on his sleeve tugging his shirt. She might found funny the whining noises Sho let out as a protest cause she giggled happily when she earned this reaction with every tug at his shirt.<br/>“Hidoii! How can you even <em>think </em>about work when such a cutie like her wants to play with you?” Nino scolded him suppressing his laughing. “And you say you want a family…” he added walking closer.<br/>“But I have to work! I want to spend tomorrow with you… Yet if I don’t finish this today, I can’t…” Sho pouted.<br/>Nino shook his head at this but smiled at the rapper.<br/>“You should’ve just said it then…” he said then picked up Aya from next to him. “Come on, Hime-chan, let this <em>jii-san </em>work on his beloved report…”<br/>“Oi! That’s <em>nii-san</em>!” Sho protested.<br/>“No, you’re almost thirty years older than she is which automatically makes you a jii-san compared to her… You could be her father…” Nino reasoned teasing and winked at the pouting rapper.<br/>“It doesn’t matter!”<br/>“Yes, it does!” Nino laughed and blew a kiss to him before went back to the kitchen.<br/>Nino put Aya into her seat then turned on the radio to listen music while cooking and never-the-less Aya-chan enjoyed music a lot. It was just one thing which made it obvious that she was Aiba and Ohno’s daughter… Just as that she was really hyper – Nino couldn’t keep up with her, chasing her around the apartment anytime she got a chance to crawl away – but she also fell asleep quickly and slept through peacefully any noises around her…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Will you finally enlighten me what will we do today?” Nino asked the next day when they all were ready to leave the apartment.<br/>“Well, I didn’t really plan anything but… maybe we can go to the amusement park! Aya-chan sure would enjoy it” he added looking at the baby in Nino’s arms.<br/>“The amusement park?” Nino asked back looking at his boyfriend suspiciously.<br/>“Yeah!” the rapper nodded enthusiastic. “Let’s pretend we are really a family… It will be fun!” he said grinning.<br/>Nino raised an eyebrow at this.<br/>“Should I change into a dress and pit a wig so the people won’t look at us in a weird way…” he suggested sarcastically.<br/>“If you insist…” Sho grinned wider.<br/>Nino sure would’ve smacked his head hard if he wouldn’t have Aya in his arms. But like this he had to settle for staring at him till the grin disappeared from the rapper’s face.<br/>“You really can’t drop this whole family-thing, can you?” Nino asked finally sighing.<br/>“I’m sorry…”<br/>“Whatever…” Nino shrugged. “Fine, let’s play ‘family’ today…” the gamer gave in with a soft smile at the end and Sho’s eyes lit up immediately at this.<br/>The rapper kissed Nino.<br/>“I love you…”<br/>“I know… I love you too…” Nino said chuckling. “But Aiba will kill you if he knows we kissed in front of Aya…”<br/>“Well, then let’s not tell it to him” Sho smiled back…<br/>In the end Sho was right. It was fun playing family for a day. Even if a few people shot weird glances toward them, they weren’t bothered at all and most of all, they weren’t recognized either. Sure Johnny would be delighted to hear about it if fans or paparazzi would caught them…<br/>Nino didn’t want to admit it but he <em>did </em>have a lot of fun. He enjoyed being in the amusement park… Being with Sho and Aya… <em>Playing family…<br/><br/></em>When they finally decided to head home it was late afternoon and Aya started to be sleepy and fussy. Nino sat on the backseat with Aya trying to make her sleep or at least stop her crying.<br/>“Hey, Kazu…” Sho said when finally there was peace on the backseat.<br/>“Hmm?” the gamer turned his glance from the baby.<br/>“Don’t get upset or something but…” Sho hesitated a bit and shot a worried glance at his boyfriend through the rearview mirror. “Why are you against us having kids so much?” the older idol asked finally.<br/>The gamer sighed a bit and bent his head back at the headrest. He looked at the sleeping baby next to him. Aya was holding on his forefinger tightly. <em>‘Somehow it feels good… it feels right…’ </em>he thought with a soft smile.<br/>“Sho… it’s not that I’m against it. Really. But… I don’t think it would work out…” he finished finally.<br/>“Okay, I got it… I’m sorry that I bothered you with it so much…” Sho said after a long silence.<br/>Nino wanted to kick himself.<br/>“No! Sho, you don’t understand me!” he said quickly. “It’s not that I <em>don’t want </em>a family with you, cause I do! But look at Aiba and Oh-chan! You see it just as me how hard it’s on them, being an idol and a parent in the same time… They need our help a lot to it. But if we would have a child too who would help them? Who would help <em>us</em>? Did you even think about it? Or would you stop being an idol, being Arashi to be a father instead? Would you want to let down the others for it...?” he asked silently.<br/>Sho stopped the car since he felt he couldn’t concentrate on driving if they continue this conversation.<br/>“Does Arashi more important to you than us, Kazu?” he asked but didn’t dare to look at the younger man.<br/>“I never said that…” Nino said and looked out the window.<br/>Somehow he felt hurt that Sho even <em>asked </em>it. Didn’t he know how important he was to him? How he was the world for him…?<br/>“Why do you think it can happen to me? Even it happened to Aiba why should it happen to me too?” Nino turned back to their original topic. “To be honest, I don’t feel myself being a girl and I didn’t see any signs of being girly enough to get pregnant…”<br/>“There weren’t any signs in Aiba-chan’s case either!” Sho said quickly as a faint hope glint in front of his eyes.<br/>“Okay, that’s true but you still didn’t answer why you think I <em>can </em>get pregnant…”<br/>“I don’t know, I just hope it, I guess…” Sho admitted. “But… can’t we try at least...? Please, Kazu!”<br/>Nino was silent for a long time and Sho started to worry he pushed too much.<br/>“Okay, we can try it if it’s this important to you…” Nino said finally blushing brightly…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>Chapter 20: Summer vacation - Okinawa</strong><br/> </p>
</div><p><br/>“Hey, Masaki! What’s wrong?”<br/>Aiba stared at the sunset above the ocean through their hotel room’s wide window and was uncharacteristically silent during the whole plane-trip. So much that it started to worry Ohno seriously.<br/>The younger man looked at his boyfriend, husband at the question.<br/>“What should be wrong? I’m fine!” he said faking a smile.<br/>Ohno frowned at him.<br/>“Masaki! I know something is bothering you. Why don’t you just tell me…?”<br/>Aiba lowered his head, ashamed he tried to lie to his lover.<br/>“It’s just… Is it okay?” he asked weakly.<br/>“What is okay?” Riidaa asked back confused. “Masaki, I don’t understand you if you speak in riddles…”<br/>“<em>This</em>… Us leaving Aya alone…”<br/>“She’s not alone, Kazu and Sho-kun are there to take care of her” Ohno said; he missed their daughter too but trusted their friends to keep everything under control and if anything would come up, they call immediately.<br/>“I know, but we’re not there!<em> I’m </em>not there!” Aiba said bitterly. “I’m a horrible mother!” he added with teary eyes.<br/>Ohno smiled softly and pulled him in his arms.<br/>“Don’t say this, Masaki! You’re a wonderful mommy! You’re a wonderful beautiful mommy and you did so much, so great during this one and a half year… You deserve this vacation… Actually, you deserve so much more than this. I’m sorry; I can’t give you all the things that such a wonderful person like you should get…” Ohno whispered into his ear rubbing his back soothingly.<br/>“You’re wrong, Toshi… you give me everything I need. You’re here with me, you love me… I don’t need anything else…” Aiba murmured into his neck.<br/>Ohno shivered a bit as Aiba’s lips brushed his neck and pulled the younger man into a heated kiss. Aiba gasped surprised as Ohno’s lips crushed on his but didn’t protest a bit as the artist’s talented tongue dipped into his mouth battling with his. The older man ran a hand down on Aiba’s side possessively, grabbing his hip to pull him close to his body while the other was threaded through Aiba’s soft locks. Aiba moaned into the kiss as Ohno’s hand slipped under his shirt, caressing his skin just above the waistband of his boxers.<br/>The artist broke the kiss chuckling a bit and Aiba immediately lit out soft whining noises as a protest and slowly opened his soft brown eyes which as slightly fogged by lust.<br/>“Toshi…” he whispered on a pleading tone.<br/>“Soon, honey, soon…” Ohno chuckled a bit more and pecked his lover’s slightly swollen lips. “Now come, let’s get something to dinner first. You ate nothing since this morning…”<br/>Aiba pouted a bit but let Ohno took his hand and led him out from their room…</p>
<p><br/><br/>Later that night when Riidaa was taking a shower Aiba couldn’t hold back from calling Nino.<br/><em>“Moshi-moshi?”</em><br/>“Hi, Nino-chan!” Aiba did his best to sound cheerful instead of worried.<br/><em>“Oh, hi there, Aiba-chan! How’s Okinawa?”</em> Nino asked.<br/>“Ehm… Good… This place is beautiful; I can see the ocean from the window…” Aiba answered smiling.<br/><em>“Well, that’s great” </em>the gamer said, less enthusiastic by the mention of the ‘ocean’. <em>“Just keep an eye on Oh-chan. Jun-kun will be furious if he gets too tanned again”<br/></em>“Roger! I’ll put tons of lotion on him if we go to the beach” Aiba said laughing.<br/><em>“Anyway, why did you call? I’m sure it wasn’t for sharing the beauty of your room with me…”</em> Nino asked changing the topic.<br/>“Oh! Well, that… I… kind of wanted to know if everything is okay there…” he admitted.<br/>Nino started laughing hysterically at the other end.<br/>“Hey!” Aiba protested offended.<br/><em>“Sorry… but… I… never thought… you’ll be… such a… fussy parent… once you’ll have a child…”</em> the gamer said chuckling.<br/>“I’m sorry for worrying about my daughter!”<br/><em>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. But everything is fine here. She’s fine, we’re fine, and none killed the other so far. She just fell asleep before you called” </em>Nino reported.<br/>“Ah, okay then…” Aiba was a bit relieved by hearing this. “But… if anything happens… just call me immediately, okay?” he added.<br/><em>“Got it. Now stop worrying and just enjoy your time with Oh-chan, okay?”<br/></em>“Okay” Aiba smiled.<br/><em>“Bye-bye, Aiba-chan!”</em></p>
<p><br/><br/>“Who were you calling?” Ohno asked when he came out the bathroom and spotted the mobile in Aiba’s hand.<br/>“Ehm… Nino…” the younger idol confessed blushing as he looked at his lover who was wearing only sweatpants.<br/>Ohno shook his head.<br/>“Didn’t I tell you stop worrying about it?” he said scolding and took the phone from him turning it off. “What should I do with you to relax finally?” he asked huskily and pushed him back to lay on the bed.<br/>“Riidaa…” Aiba breathed out softly but couldn’t say anything else before Ohno’s lips found his in a furious kiss.<br/>Aiba’s eyes fluttered closed as Ohno was nibbling on his lower lip and the younger man raised his hands to entwind his fingers with Riidaa’s slightly damp locks pulling him even closer to himself. Ohno moved brushing his lips over Aiba’s cheeks to down his neck leaving there bright hickeys one after the other. Aiba moaned and arched from the bed a bit at the teasing touches.<br/>“Ah…! Toshi…” he whispered needily.<br/>Ohno chuckled and licked his neck one last time before raised his head to look at his lover’s face. He touched the blushed face caressing his swollen lips with his thumb.<br/>“What do you want, Masaki?... Tell me!” he whispered smiling at him lovingly.<br/>“Please… touch me…” Aiba whimpered opening his eyes to look at Ohno.<br/>“Like this?...” the older man asked slipping his hand under Aiba’s shirt sliding his fingers up at his side to pinch his nipple.<br/>Aiba cried out in pleasure and jerked a bit, his breathing speeding up.<br/>“Or like this…?” the older man asked shifting a bit to grind his hardened member to Aiba’s crotch.<br/>“Ah! Please, Satoshi!...” Aiba panted. “Don’t… tease me…”<br/>Ohno just chuckled how sensitive his lover is then kissed him deeply again, tongue exploring the hot cavern all over again, leaving Aiba totally breathless.<br/>“Patience, honey…” he said then pulled the younger man up from the bed to strip him from his clothes and raining kisses at every exposed patch of the soft skin.<br/>When they collapsed back on the bed their hands were busy exploring the other’s body, kissing feverishly. Aiba grinded his hips to Ohno’s seeking for more friction.<br/>Ohno rubbed Aiba’s nipples lightly before slid his hand lower closing it around his erection. The younger man moaned into the kiss and pushed closer to Ohno asking for more and as an answer Ohno pushed him to lay on his back and moved his lips down to his neck, chest and abs till he reached the throbbing member then after a few teasing licks, he took it in his mouth. Aiba came with a pleasured cry soon after those lips closed around him…<br/>Aiba panted heavily as slowly opened his eyes meeting Ohno’s immediately. The older man slimed down at him lovingly caressing his cheeks softly before leant in to kiss him softly.<br/>“I love you, Toshi…” Aiba whispered raising his hand to entwined their fingers.<br/>“I love you too, baby…” Ohno smiled at him again. “Come here…” he pulled the younger man closer to him and soon Aiba was sleeping soundly on his chest and Ohno let him. They still have a lot of time for each other…</p>
<p><br/><br/>The following days Ohno did <em>everything </em>to keep Aiba occupied enough so he won’t think and worry all the time. Still the Miracle Boy called Nino everyday to check on them and be sure everything was okay and Aya was safe. At first Ohno wanted to forbid him calling Nino so often but then he decided it’s better to let him do so if it makes him feel calmer…<br/>After a few days of lazing on the beach or in their room and some sightseeing, Aiba suggested to borrow a boat for a day.<br/>“I’ll let you fish too but only id you won’t shut me out completely!” Aiba said warning.<br/>“Hai!” Ohno said with sparkling eyes.<br/>Aiba giggled at this; he looks like a child on Christmas morning when it comes to fishing.<br/>“Okay, then let’s go! I asked at the reception yesterday and they already set up the reservation to us” he announced with a beaming smile.<br/>“I love you!” Ohno chirped and kissed him.<br/>“I love you too” Aiba smiled back at him…<br/>Aiba sat dangling his legs over the barrier and watched the waves while Ohno set up a fishing rod.<br/>“Hey, Satoshi!” he called suddenly.<br/>“Nani?” the older man looked at him smiling.<br/>“Did you think about taking Aya to your parents?” he asked.<br/>Riidaa blinked at him confused a bit.<br/>“Why are you asking it now?”<br/>“Well… When I talked with Nino-chan the other day… he said it’s not okay not to tell them about Aya…” he said and turned to glance at the older man then turned back to the water.<br/>The artist put down the fishing stuff from his hand and stepped next to his lover.<br/>“If you want to know the truth… I want to tell about Aya to mom ever since I knew you’re pregnant… But you seemed to want keeping it secret so I just told nothing to anyone…” he confessed.<br/>Aiba quickly turned and looked at him with wide eyes.<br/>“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”<br/>“I said, you looked you wanted to keep it secret. I decided to respect your wish since it was all harder on you than on me…” Ohno said and took his hand. “Even when you were obviously happy to have Aya, sometime I saw you’re uncomfortable with this miraculous pregnancy. I thought I will help you this way…”<br/>“Toshi…” Aiba whispered and felt tears rolling down on his face. “You still want… introducing Aya to your parents...?”<br/>“Of course I want! I want to tell them as well that she’s <em>our </em>child. You and Aya are my only happiness and I want to tell it to the whole world!” Ohno said and kissed Aiba’s wet cheeks.<br/>“But… don’t you afraid they’ll think I’m a freak...? I wanted to tell it to my family too but… what if they’ll be disgusted by me…? I don’t want them to hate me…” the younger idol hiccupped trying to fight back his tears.<br/>“Oh honey, there’s no way anyone would hate you for this!” Ohno said hugging him. “You know what? Why don’t we invite them all after we’re back to Tokyo and clear up all this stupid secrecy for once and all?”<br/>“You sure it will be okay?” Aiba sniffed.<br/>Ohno nodded firmly.<br/>“Okay then…” the younger man agreed smiling finally then wiped away the tears from his face. “Now go and fish!” he ordered him.<br/>“Okay!”<br/>The older man was ready to skip back to his stuff but Aiba pulled him back.<br/>“Just one thing…” he said as he picked up the sun lotion and smear Ohno’s face with it thickly…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Epilogue: New Storm Begins!</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Nino stirred from his sleep and whimpered quietly as feather light kisses were showered on his exposed shoulder blade then those kisses slowly slid lower and lower… He struggled a bit to look over his shoulder but his ‘attacker’ rolled over him pinning him on the bed and continued kissing his creamy white skin everywhere he could reach.<br/>“Mou! Sho, stop it…” he whined protesting and tried to get free.<br/>“Hmm… don’t wanna… I have a <em>better </em>idea…” the rapper said huskily though smirk was obvious in his voice.<br/>Nino moaned again, much louder this time, when Sho grinded his hardened member to his butt.<br/>“No! Sho… Please… I’m sore and… we’ll be late from… the concert practice…” Nino said panting and felt his body reacting to Sho’s ministrations in the way the rapper just wanted him.<br/>“They can wait…” Sho answered and thrust into the smaller man with one swift motion.<br/>Against his will, Nino cried out in pure pleasure. Sho smirked and suddenly sat back on his heels, pulling Nino up with him.<br/>“Look there… You little liar! You’re enjoying this just as much as I do…” the rapper murmured into the gamer’s ear seductively. “You should be punished for this…” he added and Nino could only moan as an answer…<br/>Of course, in the end they were <em>very </em>late from the practice…<br/><br/>To their luck they weren’t scolded – too much – otherwise Sho wouldn’t thank Nino what he would get for it… Yet Nino still was mad at Sho cause it took a lot of effort on his behalf to hide his limping from the staff members and from their band mates too, if he wanted to escape their teasing. And he <em>did</em>!<br/>“Hey, Nino-chan! Are you okay?” Aiba asked walking to his best friend.<br/>“Yeah… I’m fine…” the gamer shrugged but winced when he shifted his position on his seat to get his water bottle from the floor.<br/>“You sure? You look… worn out…” Aiba said innocently yet Nino spurted out the water he just wanted to drink.<br/>“What?” he squealed.<br/>Aiba blinked at him; he never expected this kind of reaction to his question.<em> ‘Did I say something wrong?’ </em>he thought.<br/>“Ehm… I just… said you look worn out…” Aiba repeated his question more cautiously this time, eyeing his friend.<br/>“God! If you noticed it, then everybody did…” Nino whined shutting his eyes.<br/>“I noticed what?” Aiba asked frowning and cocked his head to the side. “Something happened?”<br/>“Sho happened…” Nino sighed. “He wants a baby…” he added seeing his friend’s confused face.<br/>“A baby…” Aiba’s eyes widened. “Like… like…” he stuttered.<br/>“Yeah… Somehow he came up with the idea that if you could get pregnant then I can too… So…” Nino sighed again.<br/>“Oh my God! It’s fantastic! Aya-chan will have her best friend! I’m so happy!” Aiba cheered laughing, clapping his hands together like a child.<br/>Nino groaned. He really didn’t wait for this reaction. Though, it was kind of his fault, expecting Aiba to understand the <em>real </em>problem here. Aiba’s voice pulled the gamer back from his thoughts:<br/>“I told you you’ll need that baby-bed…” the cheerful guy said self-satisfied.<br/>“You don’t want me to punch you, do you?” Nino asked warning.<br/>“Sorry…” Aiba said sheepishly. “But it’s still so good!”<br/>“You totally sound like Sho-chan…” Nino shook his head.<br/>Their conversation was interrupted here when a staff member came to call Nino on stage.<br/>“Ninomiya-kun, we want to check your solo now…” she said.<br/>“Hai, I’m coming!” Nino nodded to her then she left and the gamer slowly got up from his seat. “Oh, and Aiba-chan… I’d be grateful if you not spreading this… It’s kind of… embarrassing, you know…” he said blushing before limped toward the stage…</p>
<p><br/><br/><em>A few months later…</em><br/><br/>“Tadaima!”<br/>Sho closed the door behind him and started to take off his shoes but suddenly stopped his movements, realizing the lack of answer. Though he knew Nino should be at home since it was his day-off.<br/>“Kazu?” he asked entering the living room.<br/>But he didn’t expect a pair of slippers being thrown at him as soon as he stepped in, followed by Nino’s mobile, the TV’s remote control and one of the younger idol’s beloved Nintendo DS’. This was the sign to Sho that something was really, <em>really </em>wrong cause other way Nino would never treat his beloved gameconsol this way!<br/>“What’s wrong, Kazu?” the rapper asked his lover who stood in the center of the room, slightly shaking and looked as if he could break down crying any minute.<br/>“What’s wrong? <em>What’s wrong?</em> Don’t you dare ask it from me!” the gamer shouted and as it would’ve been expected another thing was thrown at Sho, a much smaller, though.<br/>“What is it?” Sho muttered frowning as he bent down to pick up the small, stick-like thing from the floor where it fell. He stared at it for a while then his eyes widened as the information started to sink in. He ran to the smaller man and pulled him into a tight hug kissing his lips. “Oh my God! Thank you, Kazu! Thank you, baby! I love you so much!”<br/>Nino slowly relaxed into his lover’s arms burying his face into his chest blushing.<br/>“We love you too, Sho-chan…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>